<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain Don't Fall from an Empty Sky by Vagrant_Blvrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052918">Rain Don't Fall from an Empty Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd'>Vagrant_Blvrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Notfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various fic ideas and the like cross-posted from Tumblr for safekeeping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Original trilogy shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641135590462652416/look-all-i-want-is-original-trilogy-shenanigans">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look.</p><p>All I want is original trilogy shenanigans in which Luke is somehow Convince to go undercover...for reasons...and some misguided (or perhaps they know exactly what they’re doing and also possibly Leia or Wedge or someone is like “I will pay you literal monies to do this One Thing for the good of us all/my blackmail material on this goober) gets Luke in some...provocative “disguise”.</p><p>(Because I can never forget the “there’s no underwear in space” nonsense and alos because I’m, 99.99999% sure something like this must have happened at some point.)</p><p>But anyway.</p><p>Maybe some point after the end of Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi - searching for Han??? - and Luke is their best bet and of course he’d do it, you know?<br/>
</p><p>Because friendship.</p><p>Anyway, Luke in “disguise” in some disreputable location frequented by rogue and scoundrels and sometimes certain bounty hunters in their shiny, shiny armor and anyway.</p><p>Luke and his pretty face and batting his eyelashes at the oh, so mysterious Mandalorian who maybe, definitely defends his virtue and some intense helmet/eye contact before a pew-pew shootout breaks out and then it’s trying to not die/break cover????</p><p>But also.</p><p>Luke saving the Mandalorian’s life and being all ??? because goodness no, Luke is just some helpless civilian with the batting of eyelashes and swooning and so on? Thank you ever so much, Mr. Mandalorian for saving his life.</p><p>But also.</p><p>A sweet little kiss to the csheek of the helmet as thanks before they part ways and Luke goes off to Deal with his asshole friends/sekrit sister who were listening in/watching through spy methods/R2 recording EVERYTHING and anyway, hahaha, what a fun story to tell Han never once they get him back, right guys????</p><p>BUT THEN.</p><p>The whole thing with the tiny gremlin Child and a Mandalorian in shiny, shiny armor and a curbstomp fight with some Imperials and the whatnot and the whole “Wait, wait, wait. YOU’RE the Jedi????”</p><p>And Luke being like “...” because of course this is how things work out, thanks ever so much mystical FORCE. &gt;:(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((</p><p><br/>
</p><p>(But also Din who maybe has some bit of Luke’s old disguise stashed on his ship somewhere and Luke has this grainy little photo/video of a Mandalorian stashed somewhere, and anyway. YES.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641210199136485376/still-thinking-about-rebel-spyman-with-terrible">Make it fashion.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The one where Din picks up a bounty and regrets his life choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641241020043083776/really-though-hero-of-the-rebellion-and">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Really though.</p><p>Hero of the Rebellion and all-around golden boy Luke Skywalker with a price on his head everyone’s always reminding him about like he doesn’t know.</p><p> And also, it’s not as bad as everyone seems to think it is because he’s just a farm boy from Tatooine, not a sort of almost former smuggler - “I’m getting better about it! Ask Chewie, he’ll tell you!” Or a princess/senator “Politics are just like that, Luke,” or other assorted people he could name.</p><p>“Well maybe if we didn’t have to rescue you from certain death every other week, we wouldn’t continue to have these conversations, <i>Luke</i>.”</p><p>And then, like.</p><p>This random Mandalorian who picks up a bounty on some planet or other where Luke was seen committing crimes...because reasons.</p><p>(Tied to his own death-defying shenanigans or swooping in to help Han or Leia or whoever with their death-defying shenanigans, whatever.)</p><p>The local equivalent of some hooligan blowing into town and partaking in hooliganery or what have you.</p><p>Small-time stuff, but the bounty’s still out on him or whatever years later, rright? Forgotten in the face of the whole...Death Stars nonsense and also death of the emperor and subsequent fall of the empire, and look, they just had bigger problems to worry about, right?</p><p>But then - again - this random Mandalorian shows up and the pickings are slim and his ship needs new parts and so on.</p><p>Sure, the bounty’s a few years old by this point and no one’s expecting anyone to pick it up, but it’s still a paying job.</p><p>So anyway, anyway.</p><p>That’s how Din picks up a bounty for this blond-haired idiot and it’s like.</p><p>Starts out as this regular job, right? Nothing super time sensitive, and also because this is Luke - and, okay, also Din - Complications arise.</p><p>Things like Din getting sidetracked by other, bigger matters - a small, green gremlin child at one point, just as an example.</p><p>Luke and his, well, <i>everything</i>.</p><p>Not to say hat Din doesn’t try to catch the blond-haired idiot, he does, just.</p><p>Stuff happens.</p><p>Things where he shows up just a little too late to catch Luke, but the local baddie’s base of operations is literally on fire and the locals - while grateful, are still reeling because wow, okay, wow.</p><p>New Republic will be by soon to help with the clean-up, but until then there’s work to be had.</p><p>Henchpersons and such hiding in the hills above a nearby town causing trouble and maybe there’s something in it for the Mandalorian if he helps out? (Payment, of course, what little they have to spare and so on, but also wide-eyed kids and a community in need and Din’s not heartless, alright?)</p><p>And so on.</p><p>Once or twice he actually runs into Luke, but it’s the kind of situation where they have to work together for survival and maybe one of them is injured so the other has to tend to their wounds.</p><p>Some bickering that turns to bantering and friendly-ish conversation and mutual respect that has Din looking the other way while Luke ~escapes because of course he does.</p><p>Other similar situations where Din’s not all that bothered about collecting the bounty on Luke’s head anymore because it’d just be awkward, what with all the times Luke’s saved his life and the like?</p><p>But still.</p><p>He uses the bounty as an excuse to get Luke out of some local authority’s hands a time or two, pretends they aren’t enemies or whatver people think as he drags Luke out of a cell and marches him through town to his ship, Luke’s head lowered, shoulders slumped and looking like a properly defeated criminal in the hands of a renowned bounty hunter to keep from laughing himself sick.</p><p>(Din all &gt;:(((((((((((((((( because he hates Luke so much, seriously, so much and maybe this time he really will bring him in and collect that bounty because it would serve the smug bastard right.)</p><p>Other such shenanigans, and the whole goddamned time Din never realizes Luke’s a Jedi - Luke doesn’t hide the fact, but he’s always disarmed or unable to use his Jedi powers or Din’s unconscious and therefore misses the part where Luke is seriously OP and not a little terrifying??? So yes.)</p><p>Also?<br/>
</p><p>Flirting.</p><p>So much flirting and Din is like “...” because usually they are in a Dire Situation in which someone/something is actively trying to make them super, duper dead, and maybe now is not the time, okay!!1!</p><p>(Maybe, though. Maybe a kiss, that one time it really did look like they were going to die on some planet no one remembered the name of, and Luke’s tired laugh as Din pressed their foreheads together, moments before a battered freighter - the kind smugglers tended to favor - roared overhead and one hell of a dramatic rescue took place, Din slipping away before he could draw too much attention to himself because Luke’s people and anyway, anyway, he had pressing business elsewhere and. Just. Yes.)<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>AND THEN.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The thing with Gideon and rescuing Grogu and what looks like a last stand before an X-Wing shows up Din is like “No....but maybe? No.<br/>
</p><p>(...but maybe?)</p><p>Because Luke’s proven to have impeccable timing in the past and it’s been a while (years, and maybe some other bastard of a bounty hunter less likely to have a soft spot for Luke caught up to him, and really, what are the odds?) since the last time their paths crossed.</p><p>That whole thing where Luke was like <i>not today, assholes</i>, and tore through a platoon of Dark Troopers because Skywalkers are nothing if not dramatic bastards at heart, but also Din and that call for help and just -<br/>
</p><p>“You’re a Jedi?”</p><p>Because they’ve known one another for years by that point, and Din should probably be more surprised about that revelation?</p><p>But also, okay, also.</p><p>Luke is just that guy, the one who just goes and does shit like that like it’s nothing, and Din is so very tired at the moment and maybe he’ll have a freakout later, but for now -<br/>
</p><p>Yes.</p><p>...And then he and Grogu go off to train with Luke, because really, what else would they do? Grogu needs to be with his kind - and wow, okay, the look Luke gives Din when he says that, like his heart isn’t in his throat and all the love he has for that tiny green gremlin child of his and Din’s everything, and just.<br/>
</p><p>Luke is like, “Why am I not surprised you’d say that?” because Din, but also Luke, and they’re too alike in that way, and anyway.</p><p>Din thinking he’ll have to leave, because <i>attachments</i> and <i>dangerous </i>and <i>better that way, </i>but then Luke asks about the Darksaber, and Din tells him - still confused, bewildered, because <i>why</i> and <i>ugh no</i>, and <i>really, </i>no<i>, someone else take this stupid thing.</i></p><p>Which means - naturally - Luke has to train him how to wield it - “Laser sword, Din. I have one” - and Din shouldn’t accept for all the reasons he listed off above?</p><p>But.</p><p>He’d be stupid to turn Luke down, and he’ll leave as soon as he’s able, but of course ,of course, because it’s Din and Luke (and Grogu) Complications arise.</p><p>Things like the whole being in love with Luke even though he delights in being a smug bastard and other things and just.</p><p>Look.</p><p>When Leia comes to Luke to ask his opinion about rumors floating around of the new king of Mandalore and so on and how they could entice them to join the New Republic only to find her brother shacked up with the man in question and helping raise his green gremlin of a child?</p><p><i>Well</i>.</p><p>(She was never keen on the forming alliances by marrying people off deal? But hey, if it works it works, right?)<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The one where Leia hires a bounty hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641289171851427840/cannot-stop-thinking-about-the-whole-bounty-hunter">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cannot stop thinking about the whole bounty hunter thing, right?</p><p>So.</p><p>The one where Din - Very Tired and Very Put Upon Din - is tasked with bringing in this Utter Menace Luke Skywalker.</p><p>By a very lovely, very terrifying Leia Organa-Solo.</p><p>“...Alive?”</p><p>He doesn’t get the feeling as annoyed as Organa-Solo seems that she wants this Skywalker dead, but it’s always nice to get a confirmation on that one. Cuts down on confusion/dissatisfied clients.<br/></p><p>Din is mildly concerned at the long moment of silence that follows his question - the scruffy looking man beside seems to be as well - <br/></p><p>“Leia, he’s your <i>brother</i>,” said scruffy looking man says, and which Din is careful not to show a reaction to because <i>what is wrong with these people???</i></p><p>Organa-Solo sniffs disdainfully, and if Din wasn’t so concerned at his precarious situation, what with being in the New Republic’s seat of power and all the armed guards and such, he’d be out of there so damned fast!!1!</p><p>But.</p><p>Precarious position and so on.<br/></p><p>“If you must,” she finally allows, which makes the scruffy looking man drop his face into his hands and muttering to himself about marrying into a family of dramatic assholes.</p><p>Organa-Solo doesn’t react as if this is something that happens frequently, and anyway, none of Din’s business, <i>so</i>.<br/></p><p>Din - Very Tired and Very Put upon Din - accepts.</p><p>Because there’s really no other choice when someone in Organa-Solo’s position of power “asks” him to do his damn job, right?</p><p>And then Din and wacky shenanigans in chasing after this Skywalker guy, right? Hopping from planet to planet and just a little too late to catch him the first few times.</p><p>He almost thinks Skywalker is toying with him - but then that time on some dusty little planet somewhere where he actually sees Skyalker, goes after him where the bastard realizes he has a Mandalorian bounty hunter on his tail?</p><p>And the guy is like :O! at first, which is vaguely gratifying/kind of exhausting? <br/></p><p>(Gratifying in that sometimes the reputation Mandalorians have gained for themselves is helpful in this line of work, exhausting because, you know, they <i>have</i> that sort of reputation and it’s just. A Lot sometimes.)</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>After a chase though a bus marketplace and so on, to Din’s frustration and <i>what is wrong with these people</i>, Skywalker is laughing at him???<br/></p><p>Escapes, because of course he does, leaving Din in a predicament involving annoyed locals and an fines and such for the damages incurred in said chase through a busy marketplace.</p><p>To Din’s surprise, Organa-Solo tells him she’ll handle the fines herself when he calls her to let her know per their contract agreement - that he’s finally made contact with Skywalker. <br/></p><p>(Also the part where he was arrested and apparently there’s a note in his file/whatever that if something like this would happen whoever arrested him was to have Din contact her or some other plot convenient reason in which Din wonders what horrible thing he must have done for luck like this. Also. <i>What is wrong with these people???</i>)</p><p>After Din’s released and goes back to chasing after Skywalker he makes the unpleasant realization that he had no idea what Organa-Solo meant when she categorized Skywalker as an Utter Menace.</p><p>Chasing Skywalker was frustrating as hell before their little meeting, but afterwards when he knows for certain Din’s after him? <br/></p><p>He’s a nightmare.</p><p>Sets up obstacles and distractions in the way now, people coming up to Din when he’s <i>this close</i> to catching the bastard on some planet and being all soft and scared and in need of help a Mandalorian bounty hunter like Din can’t say no to?</p><p>Stories laced with tragedy or quiet sorrows and there was a man - nice young man - who said he was a friend of this bounty hunter who’d be right after him who could help. They don’ have a lot of money, but would gladly give what they do have to Din if he can help and it’s like.</p><p>He can’t say no to them, now can he? Not when he sees the look on their faces and hears their stories and as aggravating as Skywalker and this whole...nonsense to do with him Din’s caught up in, some things are more important.</p><p>And if Din catches Skywalker’s eye across that crowded marketplace and sees this odd little smile on his face, something to it that Din has to look away from like Skywalker knew Din wouldn’t turn someone in need away the way he should, because Skywalker is right there and Din’s a bounty hunter, well. That’s a thing that happens sometimes. <br/></p><p>(The same way he’ll catch a glimpse of a hooded figure in black at the edges of a gunfight/shitshow Din gets himself into helping whatever person Skywalker’s tossed his way this time lending Din a hand before disappearing in the smoke and chaos once everything’s over.)</p><p>Thing continue on like that for a while until Din catches up to Skywalker on some planet somewhere. Tracks him to the ruins of what looks like a temple of some sort and they get ambushed by other bounty hunters hired by Imperial remnants and then it’s working together to not die horribly.</p><p>Trudging through the jungle to get back to their ships after wacky shenanigans and death-defying escapes and such.</p><p>Skywalker amused about something the whole time, not even putting up a fight or trying to escape, which is just. What is wrong with these people???</p><p>Skywalker just shrugs when Din asks, odd little smile on his face and laughter in his eyes and -</p><p>“Go to sleep, Skywalker. We’ll be at the ships in the morning.”</p><p>Which they do, and Din’s giving his a looking over suspecting sabotage or whatever because that would be just his luck after the last few days - weeks, months, however long since he was brought before Organa-Solo and her consort/husband/???</p><p>Skywalker’s sitting at the edge of the clearing they’d both used o lad their ships, sitting on a fallen log, face turned up to soak in the warmth of the sun and looking so.</p><p>Serene, content.</p><p>Like he’s not been caught by the bounty hunter on his trail after nearly being taken/killed by another set of bounty hunters and Imperial remnants and Din knows, alright, he’s known for a while that this isn’t his usual kind of job.</p><p>Never mind it was given to him by someone like Organa-Solo, just. Skywalker and the kinds of messes he stumbles into that Din inevitably stumbles into as well.</p><p>Din stares at Skywalker for a long moment, and sighs.</p><p>Annoyed at himself because something about Skywalker and his everything and Din is so, so annoyed at himself as he tosses the keys to the cuffs Skywalker’s wearing and walks away from the whole damn thing.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Because maybe Din tossed said keys at Skywalkers head, but that’s neither here nor there.</p><p>Din doesn’t look back at Skywalker as he goes into his ship, sure as hell doesn’t look down at him watching Din take off, leave his damn bounty behind because he knows that would as much a mistake as having taken the bounty in the first place.</p><p>He contacts Organa-Solo, tells her he lost track of Skywalker and pretends he doesn’t see the knowing look on her face or hear the quiet breath of laugh before she tells him it’s what happens when someone tries to bring someone like him in.</p><p>Tells him he can keep what payment she gave him in advance, that she’ll send him the rest and good luck with everything else and that’s that for the bounty, perhaps they can work together in the future sometime.</p><p>He doesn’t trust it at first, of course, suspects a trap or some other trick, but as time goes by he realizes none seems to be in store for him.</p><p>And then he goes back to Mandalore, because he’s got a kid waiting on him, and also the whole...Darksaber bit and anyway, anyway, he’s got a lot going on in his life.</p><p>Months later, though, and he’s...somewhere...kid asleep in his arms and some drink or other in front of him in a quiet little bar on some quiet little world somewhere and a hooded figure in black takes a seat across from him.</p><p>Has this odd little smile on his face when he pulls his hood down, eyes taking in the tiny green gremlin of a kid in Din’s arms. <br/></p><p>Din himself.</p><p>“You know,” Skywalker muses, amused about something. “I never did ask what my sister offered you to being me in.”</p><p>He says it like it’s nothing, like it’s normal for his sister to place a bounty on his head, to ensnare someone like Din to go after him.</p><p>No threats, nothing overt, but. She’d known he was quietly asking around about Jedi, and it wouldn’t take much to find out about the tiny green gremlin of a kid, and there’s no running when someone powerful as Organa-Solo has you in her sights. Better to swallow his pride and do as he’s asked than refuse outright for the kid’s sake if nothing else.</p><p>(But. After he told her he lost track of Skywalker and that knowing look of hers, the promise he’d receive the rest of his payment, she’d also offered to help him in his search for a Jedi, which. Yes.)<br/></p><p>Din stares at Skywalker because really <i>what is wrong with these people</i>???</p><p>Din sighs, quiet little thing, and looks at the kid asleep in his arms. Watches him for a moment, always too much in his heart for a tiny green gremlin of a kid, and then he looks up at Skywalker.</p><p>There’s a moment, and then a quiet breath of laughter from Skywalker, so much like his sister’s.</p><p>“Ah,” he says, and then - <br/></p><p>“I could help, if you’d like.”</p><p>At which point Din is like what, because the whole Skywalker is a Jedi, and also his sister is <i>devious.</i></p><p>“...what.”</p><p>She heard about a Mandalorian asking about a Jedi and looked into it while Skywalker was gallivanting about the galaxy seeking out Jedi relics and the whatnot. Worried about her idiot of a brother and knowing full well he could handle himself, but still.</p><p>Idiot of a brother, but also idiot of a Mandalorian and it was her way of gauging what sort of threat Din was to her idiot of a brother.</p><p>
  <i>“What.”</i>
</p><p>Sure, she’d heard stories that said Mandalorian wasn’t all bad, but still.</p><p>Bounty hunter???<br/></p><p>Skywalker just laughs, soft and fond, like hey, no, sending a bounty hunter after her brother is just a thing she does sometimes.</p><p>Really though, <i>what is wrong with these people???</i></p><p>Anyway, for reasons unknown to him and against his better judgement, Din goes along with Luke to some remote planet somewhere. The guy says he can help with Grogu, deliberately, infuriatingly, vague about the how of it, but Din goes anyway because he is, indeed, an idiot of a bounty hunter.</p><p>And then he finds out Skywalker’s a Jedi.</p><p>Skywalker.</p><p>A <i>Jedi</i>.</p><p>“Uh...I thought you knew?”</p><p>Din did not.</p><p>Skywalker frowns, clearly thinking back to all their encounters and wacky shenanigans from months back and has this “Oh,” moment, before he gets this sheepish look on his face.</p><p>Din carefully doesn’t sigh as he watches Skywalker, no.</p><p>“Yes,” he says, carefully pulling Grogu’s hand away from the leather strap across the front of his armor. “’Oh.’“</p><p>For the first time ever Skywalker apologizes, and Din is just.</p><p>He, too, is thinking back to their wacky shenanigans and all the grief Skywalker caused him and that’s when he sighs.</p><p>(What else is he supposed to do?)</p><p>“Can you teach him?” he asks, Grogu reachig for some flying insect fluttering by and Din keeping him from falling without a second thought.</p><p>Sees the way Skywalker’s face goes all quiet and soft, smile kicking up at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“I can,” he says, like it’s just that simple a thing.</p><p>Din has to look away for a moment, too much in his heart at the moment, and Skywalker laughs and just.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>And then awkward flirting and overtures as Skywalker trains Grogu in the ways of the Force and so on.</p><p>Also?</p><p>“Do you even know how to use that thing?” in regards to the Darksaber.</p><p>Din would be insulted, offended, if they weren’t at the edge of a clear, blue lake, sun setting behind the temple and little Grogu tired from a day of lessons and babbling to himself in Din’s arms.</p><p>But it seems like something not worth getting worked up about - he’s learnig to pick his battles with Skywalker, Utter Menace that he is, something his sister wasn’t wrong about.</p><p>"Hm,” Din says, and lets Skywalker convince him into getting saber lessons from him, what with him being a Jedi and all, and very carefully doesn’t laugh as that would just encourage Skywalker.</p><p>And then, okay, then there are saber lessons and sparring and Skywalkers bright, happy smiles and laughter and Din isn’t completely useless with the Darksaber, you know. Manages to disarm Skywalker, pin him up against one of the old trees at the edge of the training ground Skywalker’s set up.</p><p>Utter Menace of a Jedi grinning up at him without the sly edge of the smirk that’s been on his face since they started training and little goading remarks. So it’s inevitable Din leans his head down to press his forehead against Skywalker’s, too much in his heart for him the way it’s been for a while now, and Skywalker’s quiet laughter in his ear and, Din thinks, it feels like home.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Also, though, also.</p><p>Luke deliberately avoiding awards ceremonies and other horrific events in which the Hero of the Rebellion is expected to attend and a very beautful, very terrifying Leia Organa-Solo contacts Din to task him with bringing her Utter Menace of a brother in to accept the honors to be bestowed upon him, he can’t keep running away like this. Please, Din.</p><p>“...Alive?” Din asks, because the clarification is important.</p><p>Leia gives Din a look that says she honestly doesn’t care at this point, but it’s become something of a joke between them.</p><p>More so when he hears Solo yelling a reminder from somewhere behind Leia that Luke is her brother, and the frustration on her face melts away.</p><p>“If you must,” she says, smile on her face so much like her brother’s.<br/></p><p>Din, fond/terrified of Leia as he is, accepts. Tracks his Utter Menace down to some remote planet and the Jedi ruins he’s poking through and is like.</p><p>“Do you want to know how much your sister offered me to bring you in this time?”</p><p>Skywalker shugs, but there’s a quirk to his mouth Din recognizes as trouble.<br/></p><p>“Do you want to hear my counter-offer, instead?”</p><p>Trouble, the way knew Din it would be, because Skywalker’s walking - stalking - towards him.</p><p>“No,” Din says, because he can’t be bought so easily, but then there’s Luke in front of him, confident and easy and natural as anything to let him get so close. <br/></p><p>Luke’s smile slides into a smirk - <i>Utter Menace</i> - and the smugness is not endearing at all.</p><p>At all.</p><p>Stop looking at him like that. &gt;:(((((((((((((((</p><p>(Din still brings Luke back, because Leia, but it takes a while. Because reasons.)<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The one where Luke has his hands full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641316697653018625/much-as-i-love-luke-making-dins-life-nothing-but">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much as I love Luke making Din’s life nothing but Suffering via Jedi antics and various Jedi-related shenanigans?</p><p>Din doing the same to Luke and not realizing it?</p><p>Like.</p><p>Grogu’s SOS, and then Luke is like <i>!!!</i> and immediately answers the Jedi Signal?</p><p>Absolutely has Adventures along the way because he’s a Skywalker and it’s just what they do.</p><p>And when he finally catches up to bby!Jedi-to-be and his Dad, they’re on an Imperial ship and there are so many - so many - Dark Troopers and it’s all just so inconvenient.</p><p>(Also, I love the idea of Grogu sending Luke a &gt;:((((( as his mental impression of Din and Luke just like <i>??? </i>back because what, what does that even mean<i>???</i>)</p><p>And then!</p><p>The whole Dramatic and Angsty scene where Din gives Grogu into Luke’s safekeeping and you know - you know - Luke just assumes Din has business to clear up first, right?</p><p>Because dead troopers and not-dead Mandalorians and various assorted type, and anyway, he’ll just take Grogu to wait in the hangar, so do what you have to and they can talk details later?</p><p>But then Din just...doesn’t show up???</p><p>Like.</p><p>An hour’s gone by and not a peep, and Luke is just. Awkward idiot making small-talk with the bby!Jedi-to be and realizes that oh, no, not only is Grogu’s dad unfairly hot, he’s also an <i>idiot.</i></p><p>(Leia was right, they <i>do</i> have a type.)<i><br/>
</i></p><p>Luke sighs, ignores Artoo laughing his black little droid heart heart sick, and retraces his steps back to Din and the others.</p><p>Din is just “...” at him because noble-hearted idiot who loves his tiny green gremlin so much the Force sings with it, and Grogu is chewing on the hood of Luke’s cloak, and everyone is staring???</p><p>“Uh,” Luke says, and has to clear his throat, because awkward idiot and also farm boy and this Jedi business still doesn’t sit quite right in situations like this. “So, uh. I feel there’s been a misunderstanding. Between us. About Grogu.”<br/>
</p><p>Luke clamps his mouth shut lest he continue babbling and gently pulls his hood out of Grogu’s mouth, corner of his mouth twitching when Grogu makes an indignant noise and reaches out his tiny, tiny hands to reclaim it from him.</p><p>Looks up, and realizes everyone is still staring, that there’s something vulnerable in the way Din’s standing and - he isn’t panicking, no, no.<br/>
</p><p>(Unbecoming of a Jedi Knight, and also not helpful, just. Yes.)</p><p>Cara decides to put Luke and Din out of their misery, looks at Fennec and asks if it would out of the question to let Din take a ship - fighter or shuttle, something - seeing as how Luke’s X-Wing is one-seater and that’s when Din seems to shake himself out of whatever daze he’s in.</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>Luke looks to Cara who shrugs, crossing her arms and giving him a look that tells him it’s his mess now, best do a good job of it. (Jedi or not, she’ll find a way to make him regret it if he doesn’t.)</p><p>And then Luke is just, “Did you not want to come with us?”</p><p>Din being “...” and once Luke’s words, his offer, registers, “!!!” and off they go to get him a ship to follow Luke and Grogu to wherever Luke’s set up his school/hermit cabin, and then, idk.</p><p>Shenanigans?</p><p>Because Din has the Darksaber and while he’s not all that interested in the damn thing, other people sure as hell are, and after the first time someone goes after Din to win it while they’re gallivanting about, well.</p><p>“Okay, so lessons,” Luke says, trying not to let it show that he’s a teensy bit rattled as he help patch Din’s wounds.</p><p>Din’s armor protected him from the worst of it, of course it did, but he’s still hurt and far too quiet - thinking thoughts of being more of a danger to Grogu, Luke, because of the damned Darksaber and maybe it would be best if he left -<br/>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Luke looks up, looks hard at Din.</p><p>He’s learned to read his body language over time, interpret what the slightest tilt of his head means, gauge his mood from the line of his shoulders and quiet sighs Luke isn’t meant to hear but does anyway.</p><p>The way his hands are balled into loose fists in his lap, face angled away from Luke, from Grogu.</p><p>Noble-hearted <i>idiot</i>, and Leia must be laughing even now.</p><p>“<i>Lessons</i>,” Luke says, emphasis heavy, “because you’re worse than I was when I picked up my first lightsaber and that’s saying something.”</p><p>Din’s staring at him now, Luke scowling as he turns his focus to seeing to Din’s wounds, plans unfolding in the back of his mind because Din and that damned Darksaber and he knows this one attack won’t be last of it (it never is with things like this) so better to see him prepared for the next time, and the one after that.</p><p>Grogu makes a sad little noise, and Din looks over at him as his kid toddles over, container of bacta too-big in his hands and sighs, because there’s a look in the kid’s eye he knows better than to argue with.</p><p>Catches Luke’s hands in his when Luke tries to pull away and sighs.</p><p>“Alright,” he says, sweeps his thumb over the back of Luke’s hand, soothing, grounding. “Okay.”</p><p>Luke looks up then, strain around his eyes and mouth tight as he nods, and it’s.</p><p>Better, it’s better.</p><p>...at least until the lessons actually start, at which point the ridiculous amounts of mutual pining come into play and all kinds of shenanigans until it gets to be too much and then there’s  a smooch, an painfully awkward confessions of love and Leia laughing herself sick with a sour-faced Han who lost the betting pool and <i>what do you mean there was a betting pool</i> and I’ve lost the thread here, but, uh.<br/>
</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>(But also, Boba Fett and Luke being <i>!!!</i> because why him, and Dim being <i>??? </i>and “Do you two know each other?” and Luke looking at Din, all <i>you’re so lucky you’re pretty</i>, completely aware what a hypocrite that makes him, but whatever, because<i> Boba Fett.)</i><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everybody lives AU with Skywalker shenanigans and some Mandalorians for good measure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641389375616335872/au-where-luke-and-leia-are-the-children-of-the">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AU where Luke and Leia are the children of the queen of Naboo and powerful and well-respected Jedi Knight, just about the age to marry and it’s this Responsibility hanging over their heads.</p><p>Their parents would never marry them off to someone horrible, but that’s not the point, and anyway, anyway, they know their duty.</p><p>(It breaks their parent’s hearts, but barring the same sort of Very Specific and Unique events that conspired to allow Padme to marry Anakin the best they can hope for is to like their future spouses, so.)</p><p>But then!</p><p>Conspiracies and the whatnot, and whispers of war spreading across the galaxy thanks to some faceless warlord pulling strings from the shadows and so on.</p><p>Worlds that co-existed, thrived, suddenly at one another’s throats and out of fear for their children’s safety they arrange for them to visit dear friend Bail and Breha on Alderaan.</p><p>(There’s meant to be a celebration, eligible suitors for Luke and Leia while keeping them far from skirmishes that have taken place too close to Naboo.)</p><p>Unfortunately Leia gets sick just as they’re about to leave, nothing too worry over, lose sleep over, but travel would only make it worse so she’s to stay behind while Luke and leaves for Alderaan on schedule.</p><p>(He visits her, the night before he leaves. Sneaks into her rooms the way he used to when they were younger and supposed to be asleep hours ago but young and foolish and the kind of reckless rebellion of the young and so on.</p><p>Leia’s tired, still recovering but she still manages a smile, a laugh, when Luke tumbles in through the window a though their parents haven’t been training them since they were young.</p><p>Politics, of course, but their father is a Jedi Knight and their mother is the queen, and anyway, anyway, any clumsiness they show these days are deliberate, so.</p><p>They talk, aware this may be one of the rare chances they’ll get like this again, what with their duties and responsibilities and privileged as they are the universe is far from fair.</p><p>Luke smiles, jokes, but there’s a flat tone to it that Leia hears all too clearly and Luke -<br/>
</p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this,” he says, wry twist to his mouth.</p><p>It’s a childhood joke borne of the stories their father and his former mentor would tell them at bedtime, well-worn phrase that heralded the kind of adventure that made them into legends, and now -</p><p>Leia grips Luke’s hands tight in hers because she does as well, dread a heavy weight in her chest.</p><p>“Don’t go,” she tells him, knowing he has no choice in the matter. “Luke, please.”</p><p>It’s on her face, in her voice, her yes, and there’s nothing they can do.</p><p>So.</p><p>Luke smiles, jokes, reminisces with Leia about the adventures they had running around the palace and its grounds and causing no end of trouble to their minders when their parents were busy until Leia falls asleep and Luke slips out the window and back to his own rooms without waking her.)</p><p>Leia knows long before word reaches Naboo that Luke’s ship was attacked in transit, all hands lost.</p><p>(Knows when their father senses it too, his rage and grief enough to send her to knees, draw the tears she refused to shed until then. She’s Force-sensitive, yes, but her father and brother are stronger, and if he’s so certain Luke is gone, then there’s no hope left for her.)</p><p>BUT THEN.</p><p>
  <strike>Luke’s not dead, of course he’s not, what kind of story do you think this is?</strike>
</p><p>As it turns out, Luke’s ship was attacked, but one of his guards, escorts, manages to get him to an escape pod and away from the ships painted to look like one of Naboo’s allies turned jealous and bitter and angry over years and some insult or other.</p><p>(Conspiracies on conspiracies and so on.)</p><p>Lands on a planet, rocky and desolate and very much alone, injured.</p><p>Stumbles out of the escape pod, emergency supplies held tight in hand and absolutely certain he can’t stay there. Can’t wait for rescue to come, not knowing if whoever attacked his ship might find him first and finish the job that claimed his ship and the lives of people he’s known since he was young.</p><p>Manages to get a decent ways away from the escape pod before exhaustion and his injuries lay him low.</p><p>Cave in the distance he might be able to seek shelter in, assuming there are no native predators or otherwise living there, and he almost, almost makes it before he passes out.</p><p>Comes to however many hours later to a voice he doesn’t know pitched low and <i>annoyed</i>, but the hands checking him for injuries - he hopes, would be the worst luck to be robbed, looted, after recent events - are surprisingly gentle.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Luke said that out loud, didn’t he.</p><p>“...Yes.”</p><p>Luke would laugh if it didn’t feel as though his head might burst, result of his skull meeting with a bulkhead at inadvisable speeds, and that had happened before the escape pod landed, so.</p><p>“Sorry,” Luke mumbles, because he does have manners. “But if you are robbing me I’m afraid I don’t have much to offer.”</p><p>There’s a long pause then, whoever is there with him so still Luke has a moment to wonder if they’ve left, offended by Luke’s words or disappointed he’s not worth robbing and then -<br/>
</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Luke frowns, risks opening his eyes and sees a kneeling beside him, oddly shiny.</p><p>“’Shiny’.”</p><p>Luke squints, tries to make out the figure, but it’s difficult as there seem to be two of them, and -</p><p>“I think I might have a concussion,” Luke informs the oddly shiny figure, and passes out again.</p><p>Later, however many hour later, he comes to with that same annoyed voice in his ears, but now there’s a fire merrily burning.</p><p>Nice, because it’s nighttime now, and cold and -<br/>
</p><p>“You’re awake.”</p><p>As far as observations like that go, it’s incredibly unimpressed.<br/>
</p><p>“Hmm,” Luke hmms, fuzzy memory of his oddly shiny companion doing the same, and also Luke being a natural-born smartass,</p><p>(Hereditary, he’s been told, along with stubbornness and fondness for eschewing things like common sense and a flair for the dramatic.)</p><p>There’s a sigh, long and heavy, and then the sound of the oddly shiny person moving closer, shadow falling over Luke that he can’t see with his yes closed the way they are, but, well.</p><p>His father is a Jedi Knight and he and Leia take after him in noticeable ways.</p><p>Luke opens his eyes and thinks <i>oh</i>, and <i>hmm</i>, and <i>Leia is going to </i>kill<i> me</i>, because his companion is indeed oddly shiny.</p><p>Or, well.</p><p>Perhaps not so odd, what with the armor and all.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Din - because of course it’s Din - is super unimpressed with Luke and his everything and Luke is just ??? because Mandalorian???</p><p>Not known to be BFFs with Jedi or Jedi-in-training, like Luke???</p><p>But Din can be excused for not partaking in this old feud/rivalry/animosity between them because Luke isn’t dressed as it befitting someone of his position, no.</p><p>He’s wearing the clothes he prefers on long trips when the are no other dignitaries along because to start with, they’re comfortable? But also Luke likes to tinker??? Little projects and such and maybe his father sent along a speeder or some other tinker-able vehicle to keep Luke occupied on the trip, use when he gets to Alderaan or...whatever.</p><p>Doesn’t look like the royalty, especially after recent events, and nothing to mark him as the prince of Naboo, or a Jedi-in-training and sworn enemy of the Mandalorians, and really, it’s incredibly, amazingly convenient, but it is what it is.</p><p>Din grumbles and complains, but he stays with Luke until he’s able to stand on his feet and even walk a fair distance without falling on his ass, and sighs when Luke invites himself along later that day when he says he has business elsewhere,</p><p>And then the two of them traveling to...somewhere, Din didn’t volunteer that information and Luke was too grateful to be headed away from where his escape pod crashed and potential search parties (doesn’t feel like trusting to the fact they’d be friendly towards him) and so on.</p><p>Doesn’t chatter incessantly as the annoyed set of Din’s shoulders heavily imply, because Luke is still injured and while his head isn’t an agony at the moment, it’s hardly a joy to deal with.</p><p>But, he does talk.</p><p>A lot.</p><p>About everything and nothing, off on a tangent here, there, wander far and wide the better to annoy Din into forgetting what questions he asked Luke. (The ones asking who he is, how he got there, and where the hell he’s going next, because Din’s patience lasts only so long.)</p><p>To Dins quiet horror, however, he actually starts to like Luke???</p><p>Like.</p><p>Annoying, yes, with the talking? But he doesn’t complain about all the walking they’re doing, or sleeping conditions when they make camp for the night and so on.</p><p>And, alright, sometimes it does get a bit lonely out here - conveniently far enough away from settlements or cities where someone would definitely recognize Luke - but he doesn’t tell Luke that, goodness no.</p><p>They run into trouble, after a while.</p><p>People who took part in the attack on Luke’s ship and other baddies on Mandalore connected to them and it’s a matter of bad luck meeting worse luck, and anyway, anyway.</p><p>There’s a fight, and some guns with the pew-pew shootout and Luke being the one to save Din’s life, escaping with him to some abandoned mine or underground tunnels, something and -<br/>
</p><p>“Ah,” Luke says, breathless from the running and hiding and saving Din’s life and then hauling him somewhere that was supposed to be safe, even with the help of the Force.</p><p>(His head is killing him again, nowhere near healed enough to expend as much effort as he has just now, but it that or die, and he’d rather not get Din killed as well since the man’s only shown him kindness - and his special brand of charm - and anyway. Yes.)</p><p>He’s expecting it to be the people who ambushed them, but to his surprise, wariness, dread, it’s a Mandalorian. (Armor’s a dead giveaway and all.)<br/>
</p><p>One who cocks their head when they see Luke’s face, blaster dipping slightly at the sight of him.</p><p>Luke tries for a smile, but Din groans, low, pained, and the best Luke was able to do was check the wound wasn’t life-threatening and slap a patch-job bandage over it before they made a break for it, and -</p><p>“I don’t suppose it would be asking too much if you had medical supplies, would it?” Luke asks, expecting to get shot for his trouble - sass, snark - but the Mandalorian holding them at blaster-point huffs out a laugh and holsters said blaster.</p><p>Jerks their chin towards a side tunnel and strides off, clearly expecting Luke to follow, and after a moment’s hesitation - no way to know if the Mandalorian is taking them to their deaths - but no better option available to them, so Luke follows.</p><p>(Murmurs an apology to Din when he groans again, guilt heavier than Din’s arm slung over his shoulder, the weight of Din and his armor, knowing he wouldn’t be in this situation if he’d left well enough alone after stumbling on Luke. So.)</p><p>Mystery!Mandalorian leads Luke to a room with medical supplies stored neatly. Clean and well-lit and after getting permission - nod of Mystery-Mandalorian’s head and wave of their hand that seems more amused than mocking - Luke sets about properly treating Din’s injuries.</p><p>Fumbles a bit, because Luke’s still injured himself, over-extended himself in the earlier fight, and it’s catching up to him now they’re somewhere arguably safe.<br/>
</p><p>(No one actively trying to kill them, anyway.)</p><p>Mystery!Mandalorian watches as Luke tries to et his hands to stop shaking - stress, injury, exhaustion, any of a dozen reasons and he swears, low under his breath because now isn’t the time -<br/>
</p><p>He startles when Mystery!Mandalorian takes the medical supplies out of his hands, didn’t notice him moving close enough to do so, and allows the hand on his shoulder that guides him into sitting on a stool as they do for him what he can’t in that moment and looks after Din.</p><p>Watches quietly, closely, but Mystery!Mandalorian knows what they’re doing, and truthfully Luke knows if they intended them harm there would easier ways, more efficient ones than this.</p><p>So.</p><p>He watches Mystgery!Mandalorian tend to Din’s injuries, and blinks up at them stupidly when they turn back to him, head tilted just so.</p><p>“What?” Luke asks, and Mystery!Mandalorian huffs out a laugh, quiet breath of laughter and then it’s Luke’s turn to be treated.</p><p>Careful, gentle hands and Luke’s mind drifts while Mystery!Mandalorian cleans and dresses a blaster burn on his shoulder, graze courtesy of a shot he hadn’t seen coming, attention on Din instead and he knows if it were a normal (...somewhat) normal situation he’d get a lecture on that lapse.</p><p>(A lecture, his father’s face stern, and under it worry, concern for him Luke’s never doubted, and after that his mother and quiet, soft words interwined with the same firece love his father has for his children. .)</p><p>As it is...</p><p>“Thank you,” Luke says, hopes Mystery!Mandalorian hears the things he can’t find the words for, the gratitude he feels.</p><p>Mystery!Mandalorian studies him for a long moment, Luke returning their regard best as he can even as he feels his mind going slow, stupid, as exhaustion rolls over him.</p><p>He can feel Mystery!Mandalorian watching him, them, unexected guests, visitors, complications, and there’s another sigh.</p><p>A gesture towards an unoccupied medical bed, slight tilt of his head that feels of that same brand of amusement from earlier.</p><p>Luke eyes it longingly because he’s tired, isn’t he, too much happening in too short a period of time and this feeling in the back of his mind that something is <i>happening.</i></p><p>Whispers and rumors building towards something catastrophic if left unchecked and murmurs though the Force he’s known all his life.</p><p>“Rest,” Mystery!Mandalorian says, gentle, kind. “I’ll keep watch.”</p><p>It shouldn’t be a reassuring as it is, shouldn’t feel like Luke is breathing his first full breath since the alarms on his ship started wailing, intangible dread he’d felt once they left Naboo’s made real.</p><p>And yet...</p><p>There’s something about Mystery!Mandalorian he can’t help but trust, and Luke’s mind is tired, muddled, clear thought a struggle but the way the Force coils around them is enough to set his mind at ease.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you,” Luke says, and the words aren’t enough to articulate what he means, but it seems to be understood anyway.</p><p>He makes his way to the medical bed, and it isn’t long until he falls asleep, swears he hears Mystery!Mandalorian say, before he does, strangely soft, fond.<br/>
</p><p>“You really are just like your father, aren’t you?”, and with no little amusement, “<i>Skwalkers</i>.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And then shenanigans???</p><p>Luke waking up to Din staring at him from his own medical bed, at a loss regarding their situation, everything, and annoye (at himself???) about it, because Luke saved his life, didn’t he?</p><p>Saved it, and saved it again by getting them to safety and out of the hands of whoever attacked them, and that’s about the time Mystery!Mandalorian shows up, and Din is -<br/>
</p><p>Not thrilled???</p><p>Doesn’t recognize the armor, person, regarding the two of them with this underlying amusement. (It rankles, that amusement, leaves him wrong-footed.)</p><p>Still, he follows Luke’s lead when he insists Mystery!Mandalorian is a friend - “Well,” Luke allows, at the look Din gives him when he says that. “He hasn’t tried to kill us. Yet.”</p><p>Which.</p><p>Fair, if not a ringing endorsement, but it’s not like they have much choice in the matter when Mystery!Mandalorian tells them to follow them, and off they go.</p><p>Underground tunnels and such until they get to some sort of base.</p><p>Other Mandalorians and Din is like oh, no, because these ones he does recognize.</p><p>“Resistance,” he says to Luke who’s picked up on his unease, gaze flicking to Din’s behind Mystery!Mandalorian’s back as they’re led down corridors to meet with what must be leadership.<br/>
</p><p>Because Mandalore and unrest and that same something Luke’s known about his whole life and the way it affects the universe around him and just, yes.</p><p>Mystery!Mandalorian cocks his head as the lift they’re on descends, listening in, and still that amusement.</p><p>“Indeed,” he says, and something about it snaps Luke’s attention to him, makes Din...wary.</p><p>Just as well the lift stops, doors sliding open and then more corridors that seem to go on forever until they reach a set of doors.</p><p>Mystery!Mandalorian glances back at them for a moment, and huffs a quiet laugh at whatever he sees, and then they’re pressing forward.</p><p>It’s...not what he was expecting.</p><p>An office of some kind, with a holomap table off to one side and monitors and consoles beside it. A stripped down version of the control room they passed by floors down, and a slight figure in armor, head bowed over the holomap table.</p><p>Mystery!Mandalorian clears their throat, a courtesy, and the armore figure lifts their head, looks over at Luke and Din.</p><p>At Mystery!Mandalorian, and there’s a look exchanged between the two, silent conversation before Mystery!Mandalorian glances at Luke and Din again.</p><p>Sighs, and reaches up to remove their helmet, crooked smile on their - his face - at the way Luke goes so, so still beside Din.</p><p>Silence stretches long enough for Din to feel it, the weight of the revelation even if he doesn’t understand it.</p><p>“Hello, Luke,” he says, tired, aching.<br/>
</p><p>Sharp inhale, and Luke tears his eyes away from Mystery!Mandalorian to look at Din, something so very wrong with the smile on his face.</p><p>“It’s Ben,” he says, and his voice cracks as he looks back at Mystery!Mandalorian, laughs at something Din doesn’t understand, something that makes Mystery!Mandalorian wince, even as he holds Luke’s gaze when he looks back at him. “Old Ben.”</p><p>Din frowns, because the man is older than them, Luke, that much is certain, but surely not old enough to have earned a title like that.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Because, look, alright.</p><p>Look.</p><p>Obi-Wan and sekrit missions because everyone knows trouble’s brewing, and a duchess of Mandalore contacted Padme, and things kind of just. Grew from there, to the point Obi-Wan went to Mandalore as an emmisary, ostensibly for political reasons, but really to help root out what information he could with Satine’s help and things went wrong.</p><p>Had him, and Satine, presumably killed in an uprising, no longer a threat to an unknown enemy.</p><p>Until the resistance took root, grew, and other such things.</p><p>Satine and Obi-Wan at the head of it, getting what information back to Padme, Anakin they could and everyone agreeing it was best for the time being if they stayed dead.</p><p>And then Luke’s ship being attacked and everything that followed, and anyway, anyway welcome to the resistance Luke Skywalker and friend, glad to have you.</p><p>Luke is understandably confused, angry at having been left in the dark, and angrier still that he has to admit to the necessity of it.</p><p>(He understands, but he’d still mourned for Obi-Wan, his father’s former mentor, teacher, and beloved uncle to Luke and Leia. He <i>understands</i>.)<br/>
</p><p>And then there are briefings, because it’s very much a war the resistance is waging, against a common enemy and while Luke pay close attention to everything he and Din are told, he watches Obi-Wan, Satine.</p><p>Thinks <i>oh, of course</i>, when it hits him why the way the two of them interacts seems strangely familiar, known, because it’s the way his parents are, isn’t it?</p><p>Familiarity and trust, a knowing, and that little knot of anger buried deep in his chest at the deception involving Obi-Wan’s supposed death all those years ago unravels until he’s no longer breathing around it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And then!</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Shenanigans in which Din very much tries to NOT be part of this madness, because no, okay, no.</p><p>Simple bounty hunter and so on, and Luke don’t look at him like that, it won’t work -<br/>
</p><p>So of course that’s when things go to hell and the base is attacked and Luke is taken and Din finds himself staring “Old Ben” down in the aftermath because this may not be his war to fight, but Luke is an idiot.</p><p>“Well,” Obi-Wan says, corner of his mouth quirking. “He does take after his father that way.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dramatic Rescues and Dine being So Done with everything, but also, like. Being heroically injured by shielding Luke and Luke’s pale face and fear in the back of his eyes as he leans over Din to keep him from bleeding out.</p><p>Striving for calm, soothing Din in between yelling for help, Obi-Wan and the others on their way, and Din laughing at him because he was told Jedi didn’t panic.</p><p>“Shut up,” Luke says, laugh all wrong. “I thought nothing could get through Mandalorian armor?”</p><p>Well.</p><p>Things go fuzzy for a bit, Din remembers pain and blood and yelling - a lot of that - and then he wakes up in a medical center somewhere.</p><p>Not the resistance base, but he doesn’t recognize it.</p><p>“Idiot,” is the first thing he hears, and then, “Stupid,” and so on, and when he turns his head Luke is glaring at him.</p><p>He must make for a terrible Jedi, Din thinks, because Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachment, are they?<br/>
</p><p>Dangerous, terrible, and <i>yet.</i></p><p>“You are, yes,” Din says, voice haorse, more of a croak, and when he laughs at the affornted look Luke gives him for that it hurts - still healing and all - but so very worth it.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And then, okay, and then.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It comes out that Palpatine has been building a base of power for himself for years, slow patient, and setting his enemies at one another’s throats to weaken them.</p><p>Conspiracies on conspiracies and Din watches Luke as his father - his father, mother, and sister who hasn’t left Luke’s side since they arrived - tell them.</p><p>(Because, you know, because. Luke’s family and secrets weighing heavy and of course, of course Leia would not be held back, would not just let Luke’s death go so easily.<br/>
</p><p>Would investigate, relentless, until she stumbled over everything and her parents and a shared look and <i>she gets it from you, you know, </i>and<i> me? you have to be kidding</i>, and <i>I get it from both of you, now tell me what’s going on right now.</i></p><p>Adventures, because Skywalkers. A chance meeting with a scruffy smuggler and his long-suffering Wookie friend, and a rickety, rusty freighter</p><p><i>.Hey, that’s no way to talk about a lady, </i>and<i> as if you’d know,</i> and<i> don’t encourage them, Padme</i>, and<i> Of course not, Anakin, </i>and heavy, resigned sighs because Leia has always been terrifying like her mother and somehow more stubborn.<i><br/>
</i></p><p>A resistance - “Rebellion,” Obi-Wan says, glint in his eye when Anakin looks at him, “seems more fitting don’t you think?” - growing as well in secret.</p><p>Both brought into the light with recent events and untold battles ahead, and just.</p><p>It’s a lot.</p><p>“Thought I’d find you here,” Luke says, and Din doesn’t tense at his voice, quiet, something sad to it under his amusement.</p><p>Din<i> hmms</i>, glances towards Luke.</p><p>So much has happened since they meet, learned of things far bigger than them, and still -<br/>
</p><p>“We’re meant to be enemies,” he says, a Mandalorian to a Jedi, albeit one still in training if what Luke told him is true.<br/>
</p><p>Luke cocks his head, and still crosses the clearing to sit beside him.</p><p><i>Hmms</i>, right back at Din and Din bites back a sigh, watching Luke from the corner of his eye.</p><p>With everything that’s happened, they’ve learned, the old grudge seems petty in comparison.</p><p>Also, Obi-Wan and Satine, and it hardly seems important anymore, long before his time as it was, and while Luke’s certainly many things, he’s never felt like an enemy.</p><p>They sit in companionable silence for a while, calm, cool of the night and so much between them they don’t have words for yet, and none of it unwelcome.</p><p>When Luke gets to his feet, holds his hand out to Din, he doesn’t have to think about it when he takes it. Lets Luke pull him to his feet with that surprising strength of his, and falls into step with him just as easily.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And then they have Adventures and death-defying shenanigans and such. Steal kisses here and there and never put a name to this thing of theirs, but it’s strong enough to last through a war and to the other side of it.</p><p>Would-be Empire scattered and broken and a good bounty hunter’s experience is invaluable in stamping out the remnants.<br/>
</p><p>Almost as much as a Jedi Knight who earned their title through countless battles and conflicts, steady familiar presence at his side.And really, really, it shouldn’t surprise him so much when Luke gives him this soft little smile when Din comes home after a solo mission, small green gremlin of a kid he’d found (rescued) in his arms and knows their little family has gained another member.</p><p>(And again and again, because Luke’s just as bad as him and Finn and Rey are fine on their own, but Grogu? An absolute nightmare and evil mastermind and Din doesn’t care what Luke says, the small green gremlin child gets it from Luke’s side of the family.)</p><p>Also, though.</p><p>The day Finn and Rey met Poe (Ben a little confused, bemused, blissfully unaware of what he was witnessing) signaled the beginning of the end and Luke is absolutely laughing at Din, don’t think he doesn’t know what that looks like by now. &gt;:(((((((((((((((((((((((((<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Luke's loose grasp on what constitutes criminal activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641413939103711232/randomly-though-luke-whos-kind-of-%E3%83%84">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Randomly, though?</p><p>Luke who’s kind of 
¯\_(ツ)_/¯ about crime.</p><p>Small, stuff, though.<br/></p><p>Like, hey, whoa, smuggling? <br/></p><p>
  <i>Wrong.</i>
</p><p>(Luke’s looking at you, Han, although it’s true that Chewie can do no wrong in Luke’s eyes, so how about you try to be a little more like the Wookie, hm???)<i><br/></i></p><p>Picking pockets/locks? (Maybe a bit of a slicer too, but that’s more of a hobby, really.)<br/></p><p>
<b>¯\_(ツ)_/¯ <br/></b></p><p>Because Tatooine and desert planet and have you seen what there’s to do around the place? <br/></p><p>Just weirdly casual about it and it honestly surprises people, but also comes in handy in certain situations.</p><p>Because Luke’s :DDDDDDDDDD face and personality and people are far more likely to suspect someone like Han (or Wedge, because have you met the man?) of being a crime-doer as Luke cheerfully plucks whatever shiny he and his partner in crime (for good!!1!) out of someone’s pocket for a mission or ill-advised shenanigans in the lull between conflicts during the height of the war and so on.<br/></p><p>Just saunters on off while said partner in crime (for good!!1!) runs like hell, and seriously Luke, you’re enjoying that part of things way too much.</p><p>But also, also. Crime-doer Luke who runs ~afoul of bounty hunter Din and their many <strike>mis</strike>adventures before Luke becomes a fully trained Jedi Knight, and then their many more <strike>mis</strike>adventures afterward.</p><p>Din dealing with Luke being the absolute worst kind of influence on Din’s tiny green gremlin kid, and that’s before taking the Jedi stuff into account.</p><p>Luke has no idea what Din’s talking about, honestly. Luke is a <i>delight.</i><br/></p><p>Din is like, Leia, please, talk to your brother about his criminal tendencies before I lose my mind, and Leia just gives him this pitying look because the whole thing about her being an important figure in the Rebel Alliance from a young age and really, Din, don’t you think you’re in too deep by now?</p><p>(He really, really is, isn’t he.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The one with the HALO crossover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641455695831662592/vagrantblvrd-imagining-a-certain-spartan-being">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagining a certain SPARTAN being thrown into the Star Wars universe or the reverse with a certain Mandalorian via  *handwavey shenanigans* where chance meetings take place because course they do. Plus bonus adventures in figuring out how to return to their home universe.<br/>
</p><p>Shenanigans?</p><p>Various friends and allies are like, <i>srsly</i> because of course Din and Master Chief are instant bros.<br/>
</p><p>Because armor.</p><p>But also?</p><p>Tiny Grogu climbing all over Master Chief who doesn’t react other than make sure Din’s tiny green gremlin kid doesn’t fall. (It’s a long way down, after all.)</p><p>Grogu perched on Master Chief’s shoulder? (His head???)</p><p>Just.</p><p>Yes.<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Okay, wait, wait, <i>no.</i></p><p>After further thought on the subject am now imagining Master Chief and Cortana (and honestly, any other SPARTANs or assorted friends) getting tossed into the Star Wars universe?</p><p>And then becoming Mandalorians.</p><p>Because holy hell do they deserve that, you know?</p><p>I mean, sure. Attempts are made to get back to their home universe, but *handwavey shenanigans* in that said home universe is safe from threat and they just...don’t try that hard after a while?</p><p>Because they find a way to keep Cortana from going rampant, and there’s no war for them to fight in anymore, no forever battlefield for them if they don’t want it.</p><p>(And if they do, the New Republic could always use people like them?)<br/>
</p><p>Also bonus for Grogu who has all these new friends who don’t bat an eye - one assumes they don’t because armor - to climb all over and I have given myself a serious case of feelings over what was meant to be sheer ridiculousness?<br/>
</p><p>But yes.</p><p>(Also consider some idiot baddies going after Grogu when Din and whoever else aren’t around, only to run into Master Chief and Friends and how well that would go for idiot baddies. :D)<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fastball special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641497507613065216/i-am-convinced-that-since-yoda-and-chewie-knew-one">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am convinced that since Yoda and Chewie knew one another/fought together in the Clone Wars there was a point during the Clone Wars there was no other choice than to perform a <a href="https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary:Fastball_Special">fastball special</a>?</p><p>Because their enemies knew what to expect with a Wookie, or a Jed Master, right?</p><p>Each frightening in their own right.<br/></p><p>A Wookie hurling a Jedi Master like a ball of gleeful chortling and lightsaber-y death?</p><p>Utterly terrifying.</p><p>But also?</p><p>Uncle Chewie meeting Grogu, because surely that will happen at some point, maybe watching him while Luke goes haring off on Adventures with Din?</p><p>You know something will happen in which they end up in some overly complicated Situation in which they’re surely about to die, all suitably Dramatic and whatnot with the two of them fighting back-to-back and drastically outnumbered. The kind of situation in which confessions are made and wistful smiles are used and some desperate smooches are along with Meaningful Looks - <br/></p><p>And in swoops the cavalry including a certain Wookie and tiny green gremlin kid who comes flying in laughing his little black heart out because <i>wheeee! </i>but also lightsabers and flying, giggling death and Luke and Din are just like.</p><p>
  <i>???</i>
</p><p>Rightfully so, because <b><i>???</i></b> that’s <i>their</i> tiny green gremlin child that was just launched at the speed of Wookie and do Chewie and Grogu know how unsafe that was???</p><p>(Never mind the bit with all the Imperials or baddie of the week and all the fighting, because that’s not the point, you two!!1!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bounty hunter shenanigans, v2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641564223084838912/again-with-the-bounty-hunter-thing-but-din-going">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Again with the bounty hunter thing?</p><p>But Din going on Adventures while Grogu is at Jedi summer camp with Luke and other baby Jedi. <br/></p><p>And if Luke could also shut up already about the fact Din finds half the kids  Luke ends up training, that would be great. Whatever Luke seems to think, Din is <i>not</i> some kind of baby Jedi magnet, <i>stop.</i></p><p>(But also it becoming common knowledge that if Force sensitives can’t find Luke - quasi-hermit Jedi with his Jedi summer camp or wherever - there’s this Mandalorian who might know a guy who could help them.)<i><br/></i></p><p>Luke is super amused whenever Din goes off on his Adventures, but as far as Din can tell he’s just like that.</p><p>Anyway, it’s not like he’s thrilled about being away from Luke’s Jedi summer camp, from Grogu and him and all the others kids (foundlings), but he can’t just stay there all the time, now can he?</p><p>Not with the Pining he’s doing and many, many times he almost did something majorly ill-advised like blurting out a confessions of love when he sees how much Luke loves his kids and actually sees happier now than when Din first met him?</p><p>(Also these odd looks Luke will give him sometimes, soft and fond and too close to something Din knows he shouldn’t want, and anyway, yes. Time away from that menace of a Jedi to clear his head and such.)</p><p>But then!</p><p>Every so often he’ll end up somewhere and there’s a bounty out on this guy, right? Old ones, for the most part from the war and such. Imperial ties to it, even if they don’t say so outright, and anyway, anyway.</p><p>Din scoops them up and all the others for a senator from Alderaan, and this smuggler flying a light freighter. A Wookie. <br/></p><p>So on and so forth and every time - <i>every time</i> - Din is like what did these idiots do to get Empire so worked up about them?</p><p>Like.</p><p>Even the oldest bounties he comes across would be more than enough to set someone up for a modest lifestyle for a little bit.</p><p>The more recent ones - <br/></p><p>Well.</p><p>Just staring intimidatingly at any other bounty hunters tempted by the bounties isn’t enough, but that’s fine, Din’s fine with getting his hands dirty on things like that. (Easiest thing to do some days, really.)</p><p>When he gets back to the Jedi summer camp Luke’s waiting for him half the time, odd little smile on his face and Grogu in his arms or sitting on a shoulder and Din - <br/></p><p>Look.</p><p>“Home” is a tricky thing for Din, has been for a long time, but Luke’s Jedi summer camp is the closest thing in a long, long while.</p><p>Doesn’t stop Din from dumping the bounty pucks in Luke’s hands and &gt;:(((((((((((((((( at him through his helmet knowing full well Luke knows that’s what he’s doing.</p><p>(Doesn’t dare think about the implications of that, that Luke’s gotten to know him well enough to read things like that, understand Din the way few have ever done or even tried.)</p><p>And Luke, okay.</p><p>Instead of the normal sort of reaction someone might have learning they have a damn bounty (<i>bounties</i>, because Luke) out for them, Luke will just.</p><p>He gets this weirdly nostalgic smile on his face and laughs about it (laughs! like it’s a funny thing, having a price on your head) and walk Din back to the Jedi summer camp where all the kids are knowing Din will follow.</p><p>“What are you like this?” Din asks every time - different variations, but the meaning is the same.<br/></p><p>And then Luke will drop bounty pucks in the little bin they have for all the others Din brings back and settle down to tell the kids the story behind them.</p><p>Highly edited, because Luke may be a maniac, but he’s not stupid, so he tells the kids - and Din - about that time he and his friends had to go undercover to Do A Thing, and things got a little out of hand?</p><p>Ridiculous stories all of them, and the worst part is that Din knows that while Luke gives the kids the sanitized versions - doesn’t tell them things no kid should ever know about like having to kill, or almost bleeding out in a dirty alley because someone betrayed them - that they’re all <i>true</i>.</p><p>(Sometimes, though. After the kids have gone to bed and it’s the two of them, Grogu asleep in Din’s arms, Luke will turn one of the bounty pucks over in his hand, something strained in the smile on his face and tell Din the real story behind it.</p><p>Voice soft, quiet, as he tells Din about this kid - stupid, naive farm boy who dreamed of adventure - who got something more than he ever expected. Got swept up in something bigger than him or his dreams.</p><p>Tells him about that kid and his friends and all the times they came so close - so damn close - to dying on a world far from any of their homes. Alone, sometimes, because that’s how it goes, isn’t it? That kind of life.)</p><p>So.</p><p>The bit where Din “just happens across” all those old bounty pucks might be a bit of a lie, but if he can keep just one bastard of a bounty hunter from tracking Luke down he figures that’s...not good enough, but it’s something.</p><p>Also, though.</p><p>Because of all those bounties out there on Luke’s head - old ones and to Din’s great dismay new ones coming in whenever Luke’s the one to head off on his Adventures trusting in Din to keep the kids safe while he’s gone - there are...misunderstandings.</p><p>Because Luke. And Din. And that damned Darksaber, and anyway, it was just a matter of time until Luke wore Din down into sparring with him.</p><p>“Wouldn’t want to get rusty, hmm, Din?”</p><p>and <br/></p><p>“It would be good for the kids.” <br/></p><p>(To be fair, a good enough excuse, if Din wasn’t aware of what a little shit Luke is, and if he could have said it without smirking at Din, but whatever.)<br/></p><p>Anyway.</p><p>They spar, and sometimes it really is for the benefit of the kids. A pair of instructors demonstrating a move. Slow enough they can keep up with it, and so on.</p><p>Sometimes - most of the time - they don’t hold back.</p><p>Luke, utter menace of a man who is also a trained Jedi, and Din, sad bastard of a Mandalorian and all the skills and experience that goes with the kind of lives they’ve had.</p><p>Din would never dare tell Luke it’s fun when they spar, because he’s insufferable as it is, but.</p><p>There’s nothing else like it, and they both know it.</p><p>So of course, of course, the first time Din meets this Han Solo he’s heard so much about in person (from Luke, Boba Fett, other assorted criminal types) it’s in the middle of one of their all-out spars.</p><p>Kids a safe distance away as they tear up the training ground, gouts of flame from Dins flamethrower, rocks and whatnot flying through the air because Jedi. Flash of Luke’s lightsaber and the hum of it like a living thing and Din hasn’t had a fight like this, something safe like this, in a long, long time.</p><p>Still, from the the outside it must look like they’re legitimately trying to kill one another.</p><p>So it’s understandable that he and Han don’t get along at first, because he’d some by to visit Luke and his kids and been greeted with his brother-in-law fighting a Mandalorian in what looked like a fight to the death and apparently Han has a Thing about Mandalorians, who knew.</p><p>Anyway, if Luke could just stop laughing about it that would be <i>great</i>.</p><p>Just, like.</p><p>Din going off on his Adventures and snagging every last bounty puck  and...gently dissuading others from grabbing them because no, and heading back to Luke’s Jedi summer camp.</p><p>After a while he doesn’t stay away as long, doesn’t go out as often (or go out alone, because Luke).</p><p>Luke doesn’t say anything about it, of course he doesn’t, because Luke.</p><p>And if one day when Din comes back, comes <i>home</i> and Luke’s there waiting for him with that odd little smile, and Din finally understands what it means and that he can have the things he thinks shouldn’t?<br/></p><p>Well.</p><p>It’s a thing that happens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. General musings and a modern AU idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641580933127995393/so-many-thoughts-about-dins-minivan-spaceship-and">Because reasons.</a>
</p><p>More of the modern AU <a href="#section0017">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So many thoughts about Din’s minivan spaceship and Luke’s motorcyle/sports car X-Wing, right?</p><p>Din slowly realizing Luke sill has all these habits from his time in the Rebellion, fighting a war and so on and is like <i>huh</i> about it.</p><p>Luke can sleep anywhere, anytime, comfortable or not because no knowing when the next change to catch some shuteye might be. Drinks way too much caf, gets this look on his face sometimes like he forgot he’s not fighting a war anymore.</p><p>(Except for the way they all are, Imperial remnants and other bastards out there who’d love a piece out of the only known Jedi left and his, and someone has to keep an eye on him with Leia and the others on the other side of the galaxy and whatnot.)<br/>
</p><p>Gets this little warm feeling in his chest once Luke gets his Jedi summer camp going and he lets go of the most worrying ones?</p><p>Luke keeps his X-Wing of course even when he gets his own little minivan spaceship - kind of has to with his students and supply runs and so on.</p><p>(Also, though, maybe Luke gets his hands on an A-Wing at some point and gives Din this look because, hey, not to brag or anything but Luke’s not a bad pilot??? Two-seater fighter and all and would Din like to go for a flight sometime?<br/>
</p><p>I’m sure there’s a time they end up on Tatooine - Boba Fett and all that, and Din is like “Wait, how do you know each other?” and then Beggar’s Canyon and Din is amazed, <i>amazed,</i> Luke didn’t manage to splatter himself against the canyon walls a a kid, and all Luke does is laugh.)<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>But also, also?</p><p>Modern AU in which Din drives a sensible minivan - better for the kid, you know - and Luke’s the one with the motorcycle/sports car?</p><p>New neighbor Luke moving in next to Tired Dad Din and his tiny gremlin child and chance encounters and random moments of “Sorry to bother you, and I know it’s a cliche, but do you have a cup of flour I could borrow?” and so on.</p><p>Somehow there are lunch...outings, not a <i>date</i>, Din you dummy, not a date, and it’s a hot summer day and Luke’s wearing a t-shirt, sleeve pulling up when he reaches for something on the table and Din is just.</p><p>Staring, because tattoo???</p><p>Luke.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Tattoo???</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Luke catches him looking, because of course he does. Frowns, and follows Din’s gaze to the tattoo and laughs, a little rueful. Pauses, catches Din’s eye and after a moment of Meaningful Eye Contact pulls his sleeve up so Din can get a proper look at it.</p><p>Mentions something about friends from back home, motorcyles and such and something about it being a starbird, whatever that is.</p><p>Din’s not really listening, because the tattoo thing has really thrown him for a loop for some reason, and it takes a moment for it to register that Luke has a tattoo from his old <i>biker gang.</i><br/>
</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>And Luke, okay, Mr. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD who drives a sexy motorcycle and wears a lot of black and has this this old battered leather jacket now that Din thinks about it, gets this smile on his face, and rolls his eyes like he thinks Din’s laughing at him.</p><p>(Din is definitely not laughing at him, for the record.)<br/>
</p><p>“Okay, yeah,” Luke says, because Wedge was the one who called them a biker gang and it’s a long story and not whatever Din’s thinking, and anyway, they all have the tattoo, it’s no big deal.<br/>
</p><p>Except for how it is, because Luke - <i>Luke</i> - is the one with ink and a ~shady past having to do with a biker gang - and yet somehow everyone think Din is the bad influence here.</p><p>Sure, sure, Din’s past isn’t squeaky clean or anything, and he’s nothing but rough edges (unless it comes to his kid, and then you know), but he’s got a kid now and a good job and a good life for them, so.<br/>
</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Din trying to figure out the enigma that is his new neighbor, not a conscious thing really, just this part of his brain that sits up and takes notice whenever Luke says or does something unexpected, like who the hell is Luke Skywalker anyway?</p><p>Mentions his sister and brother-in-law and all these friends easily enough, has this look on his face whenever his parents get brought up -<br/>
</p><p>“Complicated?” Din asks, offers, something theirs because their lives are nothing but complicated.</p><p>Luke thinks it over for a moment, fingers of his right hand drumming lightly on the table and huffs out a laugh. Tired, not really happy, but there’s something there that could be one day.<br/>
</p><p>“You could say that,” he says, and they leave it at that.<br/>
</p><p>And then shenanigans, I guess???</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm writing this AU as ~actual fic! First part can be find here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725821">A Life Less Ordinary</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Terrible superhero AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641588127300976640/also-terrible-superhero-au-with-sekrit-identities">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Also?</p><p>Terrible superhero AU with sekrit identities and misunderstandings???</p><p>Bounty hunter Din who is so very do not want about the superhero gig but he’s the one who won the Darksaber from Gideon “He had my kid, Cara!” with frenemy/kind of sort of mentor Bo-Katan and just.</p><p>Yeah, he doesn’t want any of this nonsense, but here he is anyway.</p><p>And then he has run-ins with the ~mysterious Jedi who according to variuous sources is either a hero or a villain and there’s flirting?</p><p>“It wasn’t flirting!”</p><p>It kind of was, though. Just a little, because Luke is a little shit and Din is so confused and everything is terrible, really.<br/></p><p>And then revelations that the Jedi’s father was one of the biggest supervillains around and Conflict and Drama and such?</p><p>But in the meantime Din’s got this awkward flirting going on with this guy in his civilian identity. Luke comes highly recommended in the superhero community he guesses, sure seems to know what he’s doing when he helps Grogu train with his powers because hell if Din knows how to help his kid with them, and then, idk, <br/></p><p>Shenanigans?</p><p>Somewhere in there Revelations are made and there’s a whole Thing about trust and betrayal and Din having that moment where the protagonist isn’t sure what to do now to move forward, so of course that’s when the baddies attack.</p><p>Luke to the rescue and it being all kinds of Awkward because words were said that really shouldn’t have even though they know better, and anyway.</p><p>Luke takes Din to his father’s secret lair after rescuing them from some baddies (allies/enemies of Luke’s father or Luke himself) and they need to hide out for a bit and regroup and such and Din is just.</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>Luke doesn’t get Din’s so upset about and meanwhile Din is like, *SIGH* because Luke’s dad’s secret base in inside an active volcano and Luke sees nothing wrong with any of that and how is this family even real???</p><p>(And all this before he meets Leia and the others, too.)</p><p>More shenanigans/wacky adventures and eventual happy ending wherein Din is still a superhero. (Yeah, he doesn’t get it either but someone has to do it, you know?) <br/></p><p>Luke is likewise a superhero, although Din questions that regularly because Like is also still a little shit who makes his life impossible and Grogu’s picking up all the worst habits from him, but it’s not all bad really, so yes.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The one with the heist and other shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641682221191790592/that-time-din-gets-hired-on-as-part-of-a-crew-for">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That time Din gets hired on as part of a crew for a heist back in the Imperial days, right?</p><p>An old friend of an old friend and favors are owed and if - if - they pull this off Din’s cut will be substantial, but mostly it the favors owed part of things.</p><p>Doesn’t like it, but again with the favors owed and finding work’s been harder than usual and so on.</p><p>Besides, Outer Rim and might be a good idea to lie low(ish) for a bit.</p><p>It’s definitely a ragtag bunch of criminal lowlifes he’ll be working with, shifty-eyed and untrustworthy as hell even if he’s been assured they know their jobs. (Won’t try to stab him in the back until the heist is over, which is oddly reassuring.)<br/></p><p>He gets dirty looks from them which he’s used to from others, it’s the calculating looks that concern him. (Mandalorians have a reputation and it gets them all sort of attention, usually the wrong kind.)</p><p>Strangely, it’s not Imperial defector that worries him most with the crew, it’s the <i>kid</i>.</p><p>(Din’s not so much older, but looking at the kid and how bright he is it’s hard to remember that.)<br/></p><p>Pilot, wheelman, Din’s been told he can fly anything, which. Yeah, sure, Din will believe that when he sees it because the ship they’re going to be using is decades older than him and maybe, maybe, Din’s making a mistake taking the job, favors be damned.</p><p>And the kid, can’t be older than twenty if that, blond hair and blue eyes and friendly in a way that unsettles Din.</p><p>It’s an act, it has to be because no way someone like that would be that bright after this kind of life for any length of time. Or, and this might be worse, it isn’t and this will be the kind of job that breaks that spirit of his, clean down the middle.</p><p>Either way, Din tries to stay as far away from the kid as he can once they set off to wherever for the job. <br/></p><p>The armor makes it easier, all the stories people tell about Mandalorians and the reputations they’ve built for themselves over time reinforce them, don’t they.</p><p>So Din keeps mostly to himself when he can. The others snap and snarl at him - literally in some cases and posture, but Din can’t be bothered.</p><p>Knows his worth, and it’s that certainty that has them backing down when he does something so small as tilt his head a certain way.</p><p>The only ones who don’t seem to be on the same page are the Imperial defector and the kid.</p><p>Snide remarks, barbed comments from the former, wide smile and cheerful chatter Din tunes out easily enough.</p><p>It’s a long way out, though. Some backwater ball of rock and dust and shattered dreams and they have to stop to replenish supplies, and somehow, somehow, the kid’s just.</p><p>There.</p><p>Din heads off to touch base with contacts in the area and so on, and the rest are picking up supplies getting drunk and a little - only  little because they wouldn’t want to draw unwanted attention to themselves - wild before they set off.</p><p>When he gets back to the landing pad the kid’s...tinkering, is the best way put it, on the ship.</p><p>Muttering about this and that and talking to himself about who knows what having to do with lower than expected performance from the engines and he just. Gets lost in it, doesn’t seem to realize Din’s there for the longest time as he crawls over, inside the ship, the engines. <br/></p><p>(<i>Reckless</i>, Din thinks at the time, but that’s not quite right. Or it is, but there’s something else about it too he can’t pin down.)</p><p>When the kid does notice he’s got grease smudges across one cheek, the bridge of his nose. More on his clothes like he’d wiped his hands on them and didn’t realize, and he tosses Din this smile.</p><p>Bright, friendly, a wave of his hand and then he hops down and comes over to where Din’s sitting on cargo containers, sits himself down without an invitation.</p><p>Din’s braced for more of that relentless cheerful chatter, but it doesn’t come.</p><p>When Din glances at him the kid looks, he looks tired. Dark circles under his eyes, set to his mouth as he looks at their ship.</p><p>Old, old, thing, pre-Imperial and then some, well past its last legs and too stubborn to realize it.</p><p>Smiles, this small, wistful thing as he drags his eyes away from the ship to settle on Din. Still doesn’t say anything, which is odd for the kid, but Din’s not going to be the one to point it out. <br/></p><p>Minutes pass, the kid shaking his head and letting out this sigh, tired, weight to it that seems at odds with the kid’s usual cheerfulness, and he looks back at Din. Looks like he’s going to say something, and then there’s noise, raised voices, too-loud brash.</p><p>The rest of the crew coming back and the kid - Din watches as the kid slips back into the role of the cheerful, gullible newbie, going over the others and letting them bully him into loading the supplies they brought back like they’re doing him the favor, giving him his big break and all.</p><p>It.</p><p>There were things about the kid that didn’t seem to fit right before, that unsettled Din when he was around him, but this - <br/></p><p>Interesting.</p><p>Dangerous, too.</p><p>Too easy to know to look for people like the Imperial defector, the countless dregs of society he’s met over the years all too happy to upfront about wanting to stick a knife in your back in one way or another, but this? <br/></p><p>The kid?</p><p>The kind of thing you don’t see - forget about in the face of more over threats - until it’s too late.</p><p>Like he knows Din’s watching him, the kid looks over him and <i>smiles</i> before one of the others yells his names and he hurries to see what they want.</p><p>Din sits there for a while after that, listening to others bustle about before he gets up and walks up the ship’s lowered ramp.</p><p>Means to keep a closer eye on the kid after that, but the others make it difficult, riled up because there’s a Mandalorian involved and eager to prove themselves or make a point and Din honestly couldn’t care less, but they’re persistent about it.</p><p>Still, a job is a job is a job and he deals with it. <br/></p><p>(Doesn’t start fights, but everyone knows who ends them)</p><p>The kid and that mask he wears, this look in his eyes sometimes when he thinks no one’s looking, like he’s seen too much in too short a time and it’s made a mark on him.</p><p>And then he’ll shake himself out of it and slip that mask back on and things just go on.<br/></p><p>Then the heist happens  where everything falls apart before it even starts because someone sold them out, let the Imperials buy them and then it’s all running and shooting and dying.</p><p>Din’s got no loyalty to the crew, but he tries to keep them from dying, but they’re outnumbered and outgunned and panic and fear and Din’s the only one to make it back to the landing pad.</p><p>Too quiet, and there’s a moment he thinks someone got the kid, waiting for them to come back from meeting with a contact in the city, scouting the area - <br/></p><p>When he gets closer to the ship he hears voices the Imperial defector and the kid.</p><p>Arguing about going to get the others, that they can’t just leave then, and when Din walks up the ramp it’s not hard to figure out who sold them out. Not when the Imperial defector’s holding a blaster on the kid, is actually gloating. Saying something about getting more for the kid than a lifetime of heists like this one, which Din doesn’t understand.</p><p>But.</p><p>Between the kid who hasn’t done anything against Din and this bastard who sold them all out, with Imperials hot on his tail, it’s an easy enough decision to kill the defector.</p><p>Ignores whatever reaction the kid has to that as he kicks the body down the ship’s ramp and heads up to the cockpit to start the pre-flight.</p><p>Knows it’s a risk turning his back on the kid, but Imperials on his tail and a problem for later, assuming there will be a later.</p><p>The ship’s lifting off when the kid slides into the co-pilot seat next to him and at a look from the kid when they see a damned star destroyer sitting in high orbit with Tie fighters riding escort -</p><p>“Time to earn my pay,” the kid says, like either of them are going to get paid after this mess, and something has Din give him the controls.</p><p>Some fancy flying later and they break past the blockade and hit hyperspace.</p><p>Don’t say anything for a long, long time, and when he looks over at the kid that’s look is back on his face, too old for how young he is.</p><p>They don’t talk much as they make their way to safe(er) territory before they part ways.</p><p>The kid off to who knows where, and Din to where the <i>Crest </i>is waiting for him and a word with the old friend who got him tangled up in the botched heist.</p><p>Doesn’t think too much about the job, the kid, after that until he picks up a bounty puck some time later.</p><p>The kid’s face and a different name than the one Din had known him by and he sighs as he stares at it before he pockets it along with half a dozen others.</p><p>Slings the kid’s puck into a bin of spare parts on his way up to the cockpit and focuses on tracking down the rest, and so on and so on.</p><p>Wonders at the the kind of odds that has him running into the kid himself, a new name on a different planet and the same kind of trouble.</p><p>Startled smile and recognition and trusting Din not to shoot him in the back while dealing with said trouble.</p><p>Again and again, and it’s more the fact that whatever trouble the kid’s caught up in has to do with Imperials than the kid himself that has Din lending him a hand before he knows what’s going on.</p><p>Doesn’t know if the kid’s just that bad at picking jobs or if it’s something else, something deliberate, but he still helps him out when they run into each other.</p><p>(Sometimes, though, the tables get turned and if the kid just happens to be in the area Din’s the one who gets rescued, teased, the kid’s laughter stuck in his head long after the danger’s past and they’ve gone their separate ways again.)</p><p>Din picks up regular bounties in the meantime, and always this moment of disbelief when he runs across the kid’s face and a whole slew of different names attached to a bounty puck over the years. Wonders if the kid knows some of his identities are worth more than others, and that bin with the spare parts and bounty pucks fills up and doesn’t look past that because sometimes it’s better not to know.<br/></p><p>The second Death Star goes the way of the first one and the Empire falls, but it’s not gone.</p><p>Remnants of it wherever you look if you know how towards the Core, more and more blatant the further out you go because the New Republic is hindered by politics, can’t operate the way it did when everyone called it the Rebel Alliance.</p><p>Creates more work for people like Din, though, one way or another.</p><p>And then he takes that bounty from Karga and gets in over his head, only seems to dig himself deeper as he goes. Finds people willing to go down alongside him, and then Gideon and the <i>Jedi</i>.<br/></p><p>Older now, going by yet another name, when Cara and the others apparently recognize him.</p><p>Din’s tired, confused, and his kid is staring at the Jedi with this. This longing Din’s far to familiar with, and with everything that’s happened, will happen, it’s - <br/></p><p>Not the easy choice, to send Grogu with the Jedi, far from it, but it’s the right one. (Knows by the way it hurts it must be.)</p><p>Din goes back to his life after that, avoids Bo-Katan’s calls and pretends he can’t feel the weight of the Darksaber on his hip.</p><p>Pretends he doesn’t see the looks Karga gives him before handing over bounty pucks, the ones Cara gives him.</p><p>Goes on with his life because there’s nothing else for it, but then there’s this dusty little planet somewhere.</p><p>A bar.</p><p>Figure in a black cloak and a bounty puck tossed on the table between them, Din’s own face on it for a change.</p><p>The kid - Jedi - taking a seat across from him, what looks like a smile on his face from the light the puck gives off.<br/></p><p>“I’m looking for someone,” the Jedi says. “Do you know where I can find him?”</p><p>Din stares at the Jedi, not sure what he wants, is there for.</p><p>If it about the price on Din’s head he wouldn’t bother with all...this.</p><p>Before he can ask, though, there’s a very familiar noise. Soft coo, and he sees the ears before the rest of Grogu, poking up over the edge of the table before the Jedi laughs and picks him up to set him on the table.</p><p>“What is this?” <br/></p><p>The Jedi pulls his hood down, glances at Grogu who’s staring up at Din, tiny hands reaching for him.</p><p>Second nature by now to reach back, but <i>attachments</i>. Cruel for someone Din hasn’t considered an enemy in...he can’t remember, to be honest.</p><p>The Jedi must see it, or maybe senses it, because he drops his gaze, leans back in his seat and sighs.</p><p>“They were wrong, you know,” he says, and Din doesn’t know who or what he’s talking about, but the Jedi continues. “They were wrong about ‘attachment’.”</p><p>His eyes meet Din’s, erring.</p><p>Apologizes for the abrupt way he left with Grogu, for not contacting him before this, but - <br/></p><p>“You’re a hard man to find.”</p><p>Strange smile as he says it, eyes flicking towards the puck and back to him.</p><p>Trouble and all the ways it finds him, or the reverse, and there was a time the Jedi was part of it all.</p><p>Might be now, when he extends an invitation to go back to his school with them, and Din.</p><p>Lets himself look down at Grogu and tells them yes.</p><p>But there’s trouble before all that, hunters and bounties and Din doesn’t know who they’re after  - the Jedi or himself, Grogu - but it hardly matters in the end.</p><p>A Mandalorian in beskar and a Jedi and a little one to protect and it’s short work, if not without casualties.</p><p>“Not again,” the Jedi sighs, taking in the wreckage of his X-Wing.</p><p>Din looks at the Jedi, and little Grogu in his arms and sighs.</p><p>He’s got a new ship now, still learning it’s quirks, but there’s enough for the three of them, and they can tow the X-Wing along behind.</p><p>Drops a hand on the Jedi’s shoulder on his way past, and tips his head towards his ship nearby as he walks past.</p><p>Strides up the ramp of his ship, Grogu chattering to himself as he looks around, and after a brief hesitation drops the bounty puck with his face attached into a bin half full of spare parts and bounty pucks bearing the Jedi’s face.</p><p>A smaller collection than the one that had been on the Crest, but large enough to catch the Jedi’s eye.</p><p>Din busies himself with making sure everything’s stowed away, working around Grogu who trails after him with determination wherever he goes, and avoids looking at the Jedi when he activates one.</p><p>Grateful for his helmet as the Jedi laughs, note to it Din doesn’t try to identify when he finally turns around to look at him.</p><p>Studying the bounty pucks with a slight frown, and Din meets his gaze steadily when he looks up.</p><p>Tilts his head just so, and turns on his heel to head for the cockpit, stopping only to pick Grogu up.</p><p>Glances over when the Jedi slides into the co-pilot’s seat and once they hit the black of space sees a glimpse of the kid he met all those years ago in the grin, smirk, he sends Din.</p><p>Cocks his head just so, and something about it has Din giving him the controls.</p><p>No need for fancy flying now, no Imperials or otherwise after them, but there’s  bit of flair, flourish to it as the Jedi sends them into hyperspace, <i>home</i>, Din doesn’t think because it’s too soon for that, but Grogu will be there along with the Jedi, which is more than enough.<br/></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>(Okay, but this is all an extremely long-winded way to blather on about that time Luke was on  sekrit mission for the Alliance and things got was more complicated than anyone expected? Contacts he was supposed to meed with killed in an ambush and a Mystery that ended with him being hired on for a heist??? Because Imperial defector and information and whatnot, but then there was also that Mandalorian character and anyway.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Luke giving poor Artoo a message to give Leia and the others when they came looking for him when he didn’t check in and that whole thing with the ambush? Please don’t worry, Luke’s fine, just kind of involved with a heist and such, like you do, be back as soon as possible!</p><p>And then more shenanigans in which he keeps running into that Mandalorian while on sekrit missions for the Alliance and so on and Din is just ??? as Luke explains that because he kind of hates how it makes sense in all the way it shouldn’t.</p><p>Also? Leia Organa-Solo shot Din the moment she stepped off her ship on her visit to Luke’s school because someone forgot to inform her he was there now, and just.<br/></p><p>It’s a lot, okay, a lot.</p><p>Also.</p><p>Leia kind of looks like she wouldn’t mind shooting Din again when she figures out Luke got FEELINGS for him, just on principle.</p><p>Rather than be offended or anything like that, Din is immensely relieved to learn at least one of Luke’s people has common sense, like for real.</p><p>But yes.)<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Witcher AU ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641749602844934144/i-have-a-vague-understanding-of-anything-witcher">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have a vague understanding of anything Witcher thanks to Tumblr and various wikis?</p><p>But Mandalorian/Witcher AU in which Din is a bounty hunter/mercenary and Luke is a Witcher but Din doesn’t realize that until they’re at the top sekrit Jedi hideout/home.</p><p>Luke just like, “But you’ve seen me do the thing with the stuff!” and Din shrugs because hey, life’s weird you know?</p><p>And little Grogu in the pack on Din’s back makes little Grogu noises of agreement and idk, this all sounded better in my head?</p><p>But yes.</p><p>The two of them going on many many adventures before this and Luke absolutely not ~discreet about the Witcher thing and Din has so totally seen him do it and Din’s just.</p><p>“I thought you were a sorcerer,” which.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>???</b>
  </i>
</p><p>But also Luke’s secret Jedi hideout/home that’s incredibly well hidden and difficult to reach if you don’t know the way and most importantly <i>safe</i>.</p><p>Because Grogu and the many bad people who want to get their hands on him and honestly, even though Luke saved their lives at the time Din thought he was just a better skilled bad guy. To be fair he’d had a really long day by that point and also there was blood loss involved and other hurts, so Din would really appreciate it if Luke could just let that go sometime?</p><p>(Luke doesn’t though, not even they’re old and grey with creaking joints and aching backs and Grogu running rings around them.)</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Also though, an idea that probably works better is Din as a Witcher and Luke as some random sorcerer who Din thinks is some kind of noble running away from his duties and whatnot.</p><p>Not far from the mark with Luke recently discovering his long lost twin sister and father who fell to darkness and all that adventure stuff? And wile all the family drama and heartbreak that went along with said adventures weren’t ideal, Luke met his long lost twin sister and they get along swimmingly, helped his father find redemption and kind of sort of saved the day. But then once everything calmed down came the politics and ceremonies and other things Luke feels awkward and uncomfortable being part of because it wasn’t so long ago he was just a farm boy.</p><p>Thankfully Han was all for smuggling Luke out of there before Luke lost his mind. (He’s not bad at the politics, but Leia’s better, and really, she was the one who sent Han to get him before Luke just jumped out a window, so.)</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Adventuring until he ran into this Witcher and his tiny child, and then more adventures in which Luke realized they needed a safe space and one of the mentors he picked up in the whole Family Drama business told him about this old keep in the mountains and almost everyone who knew about it is dead now, so where else would they go?</p><p>And then awkward idiots with their mutual pining and a very unimpressed Grogu and just.<br/>
</p><p>Yes???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The one with gossipy X-wing pilots and Luke following rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641776291836837888/im-really-loving-the-idea-of-word-getting-back-to">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m really loving the idea of word getting back to Luke of Din’s run-ins with the New Republic?</p><p>Like.</p><p>Those X-Wing pilots Trapper and Carson having a drink somewhere and oh, hey, would you look at that Wedge and the rest of Rogue squadron happen to be...around.</p><p>
  <i>Convenient. </i><br/>
</p><p>Surely they aren’t up to no good this far out from the Core worlds, hahaha, what a joke!!1!</p><p>Bunch of pilots talking and drinking and maybe some important information passed along, rumors of Imperial remnant activity and all that?</p><p>And after a while Wedge and Luke happen to be in the same place for whatever reason, coincidence or not. Wedge knows Luke’s looking to start up a Jedi school, is out looking for potential students in among the everything else of his life?</p><p>But also Luke is from Tatooine and while he may not look it is always up for an Adventure or two, and hey, there’s word of this ship flown by a Mandalorian in the Outer Rim that’s been involved in several incidents, might be worth talking to said Mandalorian see if there’s any information he can give them.<br/>
</p><p>“...and?”</p><p>Because Wedge is just Like That, almost as bad as Han really - is it an Corellian thing? It must be a Corellian thing, and really, Luke’s life was a lot less complicated before he met them.</p><p>(It wasn’t, really, he was just out of the loop, and anyway. He likes those idiots, so yeah.)<br/>
</p><p>Luke’s hopping from system to system for a while and running into dead ends everywhere he goes. Maybe looking into things out there for Wedge - and okay, the New Republic, but Wedge is the one carefully not asking - would be a nice change of pace.</p><p>Like, yes, Luke is a fairly well known face (Wedge is crying, he’s laughing so hard, “fairly well known” his ass) but sometimes news and other things like that is slower to travel to the Outer Rim. And anyway, anyway, Luke’s the big Dramatic asshole with the hooded cloak and the whole thing where he grew up on Tatooine so he might, <i>might</i>, not stick out the way other New Republic operatives might, and anyway.</p><p>Wedge is the one who found him, but they both know damn well that Leia can’t do much if there’s no solid proof the Imps are up to no good out here, you know? Politics and everyone insisting the Empire’s dead like it’s just that easy, and anyway, anyway.</p><p>Luke’s got something else any other New Republic operative doesn’t -<br/>
</p><p>“The whole Jedi thing?”</p><p>- that harmless farm boy thing he’s got going for him.<br/>
</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>Makes him look like someone who needs to be protected from all the bad in the galaxy, like a baby animal or something.</p><p>“Okay, wow, you need to stop.”</p><p>(Wedge is laughing again, because he’s an ass.)<br/>
</p><p>Anyway, Luke a few steps behind Din after that and this growing sense of amusement and respect, admiration, because the people Din helped suddenly develop short-term memory loss all “Mandalorian? Can’t say as I’ve seen one of them around these parts,” and “Who, now?” and on a few notable occasions where they didn’t even bother with the short-term memory loss punches get thrown and blasters are fired and WEDGE YOU CAN STOP LAUGHING NOW YOU COLOSSAL ASS.</p><p>But also, also.</p><p>Grogu’s SOS and Luke to the rescue and oh, hey, he’s pretty sure that’s the Mandalorian he’s been looking for. Also of course the guy’s just stormed an Imperial cruiser with a handful of allies and secured (mostly???) and oh, wow, the tiny green gremlin kid is all kinds of fond of him, isn’t he?<br/>
</p><p>And then Luke’s dragging a Bewildered Mandalorian back to his Jedi school to help him wrangle the tiny green gremlin kid.<br/>
</p><p>Luke’s known the kid for like five minutes but he remembers Master Yoda, okay. No way the kid isn’t a holy terror.</p><p>So.</p><p>Back to Luke’s Jedi school where a fragile friendship ~blooms between Luke and Din, which really.</p><p>You know.<br/>
</p><p>Din being Din and Luke being Luke, and anyway.</p><p>Grogu is entertained as hell watching the whole thing unfold, as are Leia and any others who stop by for a visit because <i>best thing ever</i>.</p><p>Smooches, probably at some point.</p><p>Din having told Luke about some of the stuff going on in the Outer Rim with the Imperial Remnants and Luke being huh, okay, and then just taking off one day?</p><p>Asks Din to watch Grogu and the other handful of students that just filtered in over time and maybe, kind of, destroys an Imperial base or two, no big deal.</p><p>Gets back with all kinds of new carbon scoring on his X-Wing, maybe some pieces that....got shot off while storming yet another Imperial cruiser somewhere, nothing he can’t fix and oh, hey, what’s that look for Din?</p><p>Which, you know.</p><p>The next time Luke goes out, Din goes with him and it’s double the Imperial tears in destroyed bases and captured ships and eventually Leia is like, you two need to leave something for the rest of us, seriously.</p><p>Maybe a close call in which one of them is injured and it looks like they might make it out of there, but maybe if the uninjured party leaves the injured one behind they can escape -<br/>
</p><p>Which is where the first real smooch comes in because it is incredibly handy for shutting idiots up, and then one last valiant effort in which they are saved just as the cavalry arrives and then it’s all awkward times between Luke and Din because surely that smooch didn’t mean what they think it does.</p><p>Adrenaline and all.</p><p>Idiots being idiots and then finally, finally someone catching a damn clue and confessions of love and all the rest.</p><p>Also?</p><p>All the complaints from their so-called friends and family and whatnot who lost the betting pool and one very smug tiny green gremlin kid who is absolutely rolling in all the frogs and whatever other delicious foods his black little heart desires.</p><p>Because of course.</p><p>Also, also?</p><p>Din and Luke doing the “He gets that from <i>your</i> side of the family,” when Grogu’s being a little shit or doing something unbelievably risky and stupid and heroic which started out as a joke of sorts? But then Grogu just gets worse about it and the only people they have to blame for it is themselves because just look at the example they’ve set for the kid.</p><p>Mandalorian with his Creed and code of honor and ridiculous bravery and idiot Jedi with his code of honor and self-sacrificial bravery on par with his idiot husband and really, it’s the worst, you know? The worst.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The one about sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641793091917987840/luke-and-din-commiserating-on-sand-getting-in">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke and Din commiserating on sand getting in everything, because Tatooine?</p><p>One night at Luke’s School for Gifted Youngsters when the kids are all asleep and it’s been a long day. (Good one, though. Lots of progress, breakthroughs, and so on.)</p><p>Luke won a bottle of booze - expensive stuff, or so he was assured - in a sabaac game with Han and Lando and anyways, they’re having drinks because reasons.)</p><p>Din’s just back from Tatooine because Boba Fett and the rest of Din’s associates there and he’s <i>still</i> shaking sand out of his armor. Luke’s watching him with this crooked little smile because man, he does not miss that, you know? It was bad enough before the whole prosthetic hand business, now it’s a pain.</p><p>Din muttering to himself and Luke glances to the side where a certain Force ghost is nodding along because yes, sand is indeed coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere, totally the worst. &gt;:((((((((((((((((<br/></p><p>A little sigh, because this, <i>this</i>, is what his husband and father agree on, of course it is.<br/></p><p>(Well, also that Luke’s an idiot and brave to the point of stupidity and just all kinds of reckless who definitely needs someone watching his back lest he fling himself into trouble he can’t get himself out of and so on, but really it’s the sand that kicks things off.)<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The one where Din is particularly stubborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641875143006797824/luke-im-here-to-rescue-you-ddddddddddddddddd">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke “I’m here to rescue you!” :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Skywalker rescuing Din and others with rad Jedi powers and Din “I’m so tired, please let me rest” Djarin and his “Are you a Jedi” is like. <i>The best.</i></p><p>Luke used to being recognized pretty much everywhere he goes and this Mandalorian who has no clue<i> is so great, he loves it?</i></p><p>And then the however long after taking Grogu as his student Luke ends up chasing Din. At some point there’s another rescue that’s marginally less dramatic than the one on Gideon’s cruiser.<br/>
</p><p>Din just stares at Luke before he offers a quiet thanks and trudges off because <i>ow</i> and<i> tired </i>and <i>so, so tired </i>and his job’s not finished yet, and did he mention the tired part? Because so very tired.</p><p>Luke is like <i>??? </i>but gamely follows alongbecauseGrogu is miserable, inconsolable  -</p><p>“What did you say?”<br/>
</p><p>Luke blinks at the way the Mandalorian whips around, hand dropping to the blaster at his hip as he strides toward him and has to run the last thing he said back in his mind and<i> oh, of course.</i></p><p>Cocks his head, because this Mandalorian, exhausted, hurting, and covered in...well, Luke’s not sure but there’s a very large creature behind them that was mostly dead before Luke had to step in at the last minute to save said Mandalorian, and anyway.</p><p>After all that and having gotten a glimpse of what Luke’s capable of on Gideon’s cruiser, he looks like he’s figuring out the best way to kill Luke and it’s kind of great?</p><p>(Leia would have conniptions if she could hear that part and would also kill him, which is why Luke is never, ever going to tell her. Ever.)</p><p>“He misses you,” Luke says, keeps eye contact with Din because the Force and all even with the helmet - even with the way Din’s fingers over his blaster twitch, the way it looks like oh, hey, the Mandalorian might kill him anyway, but -<br/>
</p><p>He just sighs, shoulders dropping as his hand falls away from his blaster, head turning away.</p><p>Not much to look at here, rock and dust and burned out mining settlements.</p><p>“I have a job to do,” the Mandalorian grits out.</p><p>Luke studies him, considers his words and smiles. Small thing at the corner of his mouth.<br/>
</p><p>“Want help with that?”<br/>
</p><p>Which is how Luke gets dragged into a plan only an idiot could love, which of course is why he’s all for it and all kinds of fighty action.<br/>
</p><p>(Including the one where he and Din end up back-to-back against a mob of baddies and quips an one-liners and dry retorts are exchanged and Luke is far more charmed by the whole thing than he should be, and the same for Din and it’s just a slippery slope from there, you know?)</p><p>Also, just when they think the fighting’s over the last baddie on a roof somewhere takes a shot at them and it’s hard to say which of them is more impressed at what happens after that. Din who shot the baddie dead, body tumbling from the roof as in westerns of olde, or Luke who deflected the shot with his lightsaber.<br/>
</p><p>Still.</p><p>Din tilts his head at Luke as he holsters his blaster, says - mocking? teasing?<br/>
</p><p>“You missed.”</p><p>Because he has seen, okay, he has seen Luke deflect blaster bolts right back at the idiot who fired them, knows he can do that.</p><p>Luke shrugs, that little smile on his face he had when this whole mess started back, and he says,”You had it covered.”</p><p>And then goes off to check on the innocents they were protecting, who hired Din to save them, while Din stares after him thinking uncomplimentary things about Jedi because seriously, okay, <i>seriously</i>.</p><p>But also that thing about Grogu and Luke not having to work all that hard to convince Din to come see his kid.<br/>
</p><p>(Has this moment, though, when Din mentions what Ahsoka told him about the Jedi order and attachment and makes a mental note to have a chat with some Jedi masters he knows later, but for now, yes.)</p><p>Din who’s all...restless, antsy, worried about setting Grogu on a path to the Dark side, so he doesn’t stay.</p><p>Goes off on Adventures and such, meanwhile Luke’s sending him updates on Grogu’s progress. Sometimes just happens to be in the same place as Din -<i> What a surprise</i> Din’s ass, what with the smirk on Luke’s face and oh, look, Grogu’s here too.</p><p>There’s just.</p><p>A lot of that going on, and Din is kind of losing his mind about it because it’s hard to be noble and self-sacrificing when the person he’s doing it for isn’t letting him???</p><p>Just absolutely refuses to, and has the galaxy’s worst enabler in an annoying smug Jedi who should really know better, because Jedi???<br/>
</p><p>Luke just shrugs, that same dam smile on his face s Grogu chatters at Din - lecturing him, really, with that scowl on his face and angry little growl to his voice.</p><p>“He misses you,” is all Luke ever says, and it’s just.</p><p>A lot.</p><p>And then there’s a situation in which Din evades the bad guys in his new ship but also ends up crashing it. Just staring at the damn thing, hull integrity compromised and listing sadly to the side because broken landing struts and also a pile of boulders and look, not his best landing ever.</p><p>He’s not in his best shape ever either, bruised and battered and just so, so tired, and then a damn X-wing shows up not too long afterward.</p><p>Skywalker, because of course it’s him, and Grogu too.</p><p>Din’s sitting on a boulder staring at his ship and just.<br/>
</p><p>Tired.</p><p>Luke doesn’t say anything, but he sets Grogu down and Din’s tiny green gremlin kid scampers over to him and tugs on his pants. Lifts his little arms and Din obeys the unspoken command to pick his kid up, and stares.</p><p>Because his tiny green gremlin kid has a helmet.</p><p>Pilot’s helmet, though, and Luke just shrugs when Din looks at him because what? Things get turbulent sometimes when one is flying about in an all too recognizable X-wing and it’s not like Luke has a wingman to watch his six wherever he goes and also there are so many people out there who’d love to take a shot at him, so.</p><p>Safety measures and all.</p><p>Really.</p><p>Although maybe having a Mando-Dad is influencing his son’s sartorial choices, who can say.</p><p>(But please consider Grogu in a full set of Grogu-sized Mandalorian armor as I sure the hell am right now.)<br/>
</p><p>Din huffs, and when he looks back a Grogu his heart does this Thing inside his chest because there’s a mudhorn insignia on the helmet.</p><p>Luke just happens to be looking at something in the distance when Din looks at him again, but there’s this hint of a smile and an air of amusement about him and just.</p><p>Yes.<br/>
</p><p>Anyway.<br/>
</p><p>Luke wanders off to examine Din’s poor, poor ship, see if it can still fly and leaves Din and Grogu to their reunion. And since it’s mostly the two of them staring at one another and Din being emotional Luke sets about taking care of what repairs he can do with what’s on hand while he’s there.<br/>
</p><p>Artoo trundles over from the X-wing and pitches in and between the two of them have the Din’s ship looking a little less pathetic by the time Din and Grogu come over to see what they’re up to.</p><p>“Huh,” Din says, because they did a good job, but it’s not like he can just say that, now can he?</p><p>Luke rolls his eyes, says, “It’d go faster with more hands,” which he isn’t wrong about.</p><p>So Din gets back to work, and so does Grogu.</p><p>Din stealing glances as Luke sneaks in Jedi lessons such as holding panels in place as they weld them to the ship’s frame and such. Tiny green gremlin son practically beaming as Luke praises him for a job well done and Din’s heart does that Thing again.</p><p>Anyway, they get his ship patched up far sooner than he would have on his own and then it’s this tiny bit awkward.</p><p>What he wants - no, what he thinks he wants - is to leave in search of another bounty, Karga always has some for him - keep busy, make himself useful, but -<br/>
</p><p>“You look like you could use a few days to rest,” Luke says, kind about it.<br/>
</p><p>Din knows very well he’s not in the best state at the moment. Armor dirty and tired down to his bones, and the Jedi’s not wrong, exactly, just.</p><p>Reasons.</p><p>Ones that don’t stand up to Grogu’s little face and sad eyes and Din’s tired, enough so to give in to weakness this one time and go with them to wherever Luke’s set up shop.</p><p>And then he just.<br/>
</p><p>Stays</p><p>Mostly.</p><p>Still gets restless, antsy, and goes off to hunt bounties, but when his job is done he finds himself going back to Grogu and Luke more often than not.</p><p>Enough that he has a set of rooms shared with Grogu and he’s become a familiar figure to the town not far from Luke’s school and -</p><p>“You really don’t have anything better than to hang around here?”</p><p>Cara and the others giving him looks when he goes to Nevarro to pick up more than a handful of bounties at a time, or wanders the town to soak in the changes they’re bringing to it with the Empire gone and funds coming in - New Republic fighters and such stopping by for fuel and minor repairs.</p><p>Which.</p><p>Cara gives him a look, a smirk, as though Din’s got anything to do with that, and yes.</p><p>Anyway, anyway, no matter how long he’s away Luke’s always there when he gets back, Luke and Grogu, and it means something, doesn’t it?</p><p>After a while - the trips away don’t stop, can’t help that - but he stops staying away for so long, looking for excuses to stay away.<br/>
</p><p>Starts to feel less like...like an interloper at Luke’s school eve though he was the only one to think like that, especially once Luke gains more students.</p><p>Because fighting and such, and sparring demonstrations and Din won’t mind, and really, it’s as fun for Din as it clearly is for Luke.</p><p>But also Din teaching Luke’s students in combat forms aside from lightsabers and such.<br/>
</p><p>(Luke sneaking in at the back when his own classes are done, leaning against the wall and watching Din with an appreciative eye until Din has had enough of the smug and the smirking and hauls him in front of the class for practical demonstrations.)<br/>
</p><p>Perhaps there are long walks together, Luke and Din with little Grogu toddling along or hitching a rid in their arms or on their shoulder, and quiet conversation and peace and quiet and this <i>contentment </i>Din hasn’t found anywhere else.</p><p>And, perhaps, on one of those long walks together there’s a moment where Din leans down, forehead against Luke’s while Grogu chases after a frog, Luke smiling up at him -<br/>
</p><p>A splash and indignant little squawk, splashing from Grogu who chased the frog into the water, of course he did. Luke’s laughter as he pulls away to rescue their tiny green gremlin child while Din closes his eyes, helpless smile on his face as he listens to Luke gently chiding Grogu and Grogu’s protests, stubborn as Din and Luke combined and breathes.</p><p>(Also, though. Grogu pouting all the way home because he almost had that forg okay, if his dads had just given him another chance he would have had it.)<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Modern AU idea, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More of the Modern AU <a href="#section0010">from here.</a><br/> </p><p>  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641651640698552320/im-love-the-star-wars-modern-au-idea-of-yours">Because reasons.</a></p><p>Part three of this AU can he found <a href="#section0024">here.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Luke's whole Deal:</span>
</p><p>Thank you, friend it was a lot of fun to write. :D</p><p>If we’re talking backstory I really kind of love the whole completely overwrought nonsense of Padme being a powerful politician and Anakin the sekrit agent who saved her life and then utter ridiculousness of him pretending to go bad in order to unearth a massive conspracy theory (i have a Thing for that trope sorry) and Luke and Leia grew up thinking Anakin betrayed his county?</p><p>Only for them to get caught up the conspiracy theory and all kinds of wacky adventures that almost got them killed many many times but also reunited their family (complicated does not begin to cover it) and resulted in them meeting many many...interesting characters. (Like that one scruffy guy with the smuggling and his BFF.)</p><p>Luke and Leia growing up with that over their heads and their mother’s sadness - always there, even when she smiled - and then some rebellious youthful indiscretions and whatnot?</p><p>Luke and Leia both fell in with some ~disreputable sorts, but Leia’s ended with her pursuing a career in politics and Luke ran around with idiots like Biggs and Wedge who were a major help in the whole family drama/spy movie nonsense.</p><p>The tattoos were a thing they did when it was all over, right? Biggs and Wedge and everyone else realizing Luke was going to leave, move away because after all the excitement he needed to clear his head, sort his life out so there was one last night of idiots being idiots on their bikes and a bar or two and then the tattoos and such. The whole gang - not really a gang, just a bunch of idiots who liked fast bikes and stupid risks and did Luke mention the idiots part of thing? Because that’s important - still keep in touch and make the trip out to see Luke every once in a while.</p><p>Always great for Luke, but gets even better when Din’s involved because usually a few of them make the trip, weekend thing on their bikes with the dumb jackets someone decided they couldn’t be without and if someone didn’t know better like they were up to no good. (Luke knows better though, knows they’re idiots through and through and some of the best people he knows, but the up to no good thing is always true even if it’s not the kind of trouble most would expect. Because idiots.)</p><p>Anyway, Luke got on his bike and just sort of wandered aimlessly for a while. Drifting from place to place and making friends along the way.</p><p>(Trying to figure out who the hell he is, what he wants in life with the whole Family Drama and such.0</p><p>Din is in no way surprised about that when Luke tells him, because Luke makes friends like it’s the easiest thing in the world. (Enemies too, but that’s not as intentional.)</p><p>After a while he ended up wherever Din’s living because, idk, Obi-Wan or someone lives in the same city and Luke’s just there to visit? But there’s a whole Thing and Luke ends up staying to work with kids or some such.</p><p>Youth center or what have you with Obi-Wan and the kids love him - of course they do - because Luke. (Also the cool bike and rad tattoo and the stories he tells the kids sometimes - kid-safe versions of course - about what he and his idiot friends got up to way back when.)</p><p>Meanwhile, Din thinks Luke might have killed a guy and is on the run from the law and other ridiculous things, but he’s so good with Grogu and has the sweetest smile and Din is totally willing to be the guy Luke calls at two in the morning if he ever needs someone to help him get rid of a body, just putting that out there.</p><p>Luke being “...” and “I’ll keep that under consideration,” and trying not to laugh in Din’s face because that’s the sweetest declaration of love he’s ever heard. </p><p>(But also? I kind of love Luke’s life up until meeting Din to being completely uneventful minus some family drama that resulted in a strained relationship with his dad and moving across the country to sort his life out. Din still thinks Luke killed a man and is on the run from the law and so on, and Luke is just like “...” and “I’m not, really,” and also trying not to laugh because Din and volunteering to help Luke get rid of a dead body and it’s still the sweetest thing, if not a little fucked up, so yes.)</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642083283869532160/how-do-din-and-luke-meet-in-that-modern-au">How Din and Luke met:</a></span>
</p><p>Oooh, so.</p><p>I don’t know why but I really like the idea of Din being the handyman at his apartment complex - gets a cut on his rent and pretty flexible schedule to take care of his tiny gremlin kid - but also?</p><p>Lends a hand at Cara’s gym or Boba’s bike shop or something and Luke comes in because his bike is acting up and he can’t figure it out?</p><p>Like, Luke’s usually pretty good about keeping his bike up to speed and stuff but there’s something wrong with it he can’t figure it out?</p><p>Din’s filling in for one of Boba’s guys, only one in when Luke pulls in and it’s like oh, no, he’s ridiculously attractive, and somehow he manages not to make a fool of himself.</p><p>He thinks Luke might be flirting with him??? There’s a lot of smiling and even some leaning, Luke in that yellow jacket of his and big old smile and pretty blue eyes <i>leaning</i> on the counter telling Din all about his bike woes and such with this smile like hey, what can you do, right?</p><p>Meanwhile Din’s gripping the ballpoint pen so tight the the plastic cracks - one of those clear plastic ones, name of Boba’s shop worn away from use and whatnot, and he is trying, okay, he is trying to be a professional but Luke is making it really, really hard. NO. Difficult. Luke is making it really, really difficult.</p><p>He has no idea what he writes down on the paperwork. Boba calls him up the next day trying to make sense of it and Din is like <i>shit</i> because for the life of him he cannot recall anything about the whole encounter aside from Luke. (Well, okay, he does once his brain kicks into gear, but when he’s talking to Boba on the phone it’s static.)</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Luke with his big smile and pretty blue eyes and all that <i>leaning</i> and Din goes out to check on Luke’s bike and it’s something that needs a new part, and Luke’s bike is an older model - “It was my dad’s,” he says, this odd smile on his face, something that tells Din it’s better not to ask after that tidbit just yet - and he’ll have to order it. Should be at the shop in a day or two, and they’ll have Luke back on the roan in no time.</p><p>Because Reasons it’s not safe to drive the bike, and Boba’s shop doesn’t really do courtesy shuttle service, but Luke came in close enough to closing that Din’s sure there won’t be any more customers and Din does have his minivan, so...</p><p>And, okay, it might seem a little creepy, but also common decency since Luke mentioned being new in town and he probably doesn’t know that many people, and anyway. It would be weird to kick him out of the shop and just drive off, right????</p><p>Besides, it’s been cloudy all week and the forecasts look like they might be right for once because it feels like it’s going to be a hell of a storm, and he’d feel bad if he made Luke wait for his ride in the rain.</p><p>So Din offers to give Luke a ride home or wherever after he closes the shop, Luke tries to tell him it’s no problem, he can call a cab or a rideshare - he has a friend in town, old family friend or something but it’s kind of late and anyway, no need to go to all that trouble?</p><p>But Din insists, and it’s not like Luke’s putting up much of a fight about it, and he just hangs around while Din closes up the shop and locks up and then gets in Din’s minivan and it’s not as weird as either of them thought it would be?</p><p>They don’t really talk on the way aside from Luke offering up an address and such and Din grumbling about traffic and detours and construction. Mentions offhand to Luke about what to look out for when traffic picks up and so on. </p><p>At this point I don’t know if I like Luke staying at Obi-Wan’s place at the moment or not, but you know what would be hilarious?</p><p>If Luke gives Din his address and Din is just like ah, yes, I know exactly where that is and they zoom off in that direction only for him to have the belated realization that wait, wait. That’s my apartment complex.</p><p>But maybe that come later, you know?</p><p>A few weeks, maybe a month or two after their first meeting and Luke’s bike is acting up again and he has to bring it back into the shop and he and Din do this whole thing over again?</p><p>Only this time Luke is like, well, hot bike shop guy didn’t react badly to my flirting the first time, why not kick things up a notch? And poor Din is like<i> oh, no, this is terrible</i> when it’s really the exact opposite.</p><p>And maybe before he wasn’t really in the frame of mind to be looking at getting into a relationship of any kind? Busy with Grogu and work and other stuff and no real time to consider it, but things have evened out in his life and it might be nice, and then Luke walks back into his life and he’s like hmm, why not?</p><p>So double flirting and Din is pretty sure it is flirting this time - Luke did the thing when he handed his keys over, you know the one. Fingers brushing, lingering, intense eye contact and smiles - and anyway, yes.</p><p>It’s a few hours to closing, but Boba won’t mind if Din closes the shop early and Luke puts up a token protest about Din driving him home, and this time, okay, this time.</p><p>Luke gives Din his address and Din is like okay, great! And it isn’t until they’re actually on the road - the one he takes whenever he leaves Boba’s shop on his way home that he’s like, <i>huh</i>, and not until he’s halfway to their destination that he’s like <i>weird</i>.</p><p>Because last time he could have sworn Luke lived in the opposite direction, but he did say he was staying with a friend at the time, what with being new in town and all.</p><p>Still.</p><p>It’s not until he sees his the apartment complex he lives in come into view that he’s like wait, wait, wait.</p><p>His boss told him someone was moving in to one of the apartment units a week or so ago, and while he’d made note of it at the time it hadn’t come up since then.</p><p>Din stares at the apartment complex for a moment, and then looks at Luke who is all ??? at his reaction.</p><p>“You live here?” Din asks, brain no co-operating with him, so of course that’s the first thing he say.</p><p>Luke is still ??? but he’s like “Yeah, I just moved in last week. Still settling in, but it seems nice.”</p><p>Din is like. “...” because he’s convinced this is the universe playing a joke on him. (Or maybe his asshole friends, who knows.)</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Din says, awkward as hell.</p><p>There’s a little more awkwardness before Luke starts to get out - and stops. Stares out the windshield and Din is like ??? because Luke says in an undertone, “You can do this, you’re a Skywalker,” and rips off a corner of his copy of the slip Din gave him for his keys at the shop.</p><p>Gives Din this awkward look and a little “Excuse me,” as he snags the pen in Din’s workshirt and writes his number on that bit of paper. Gives Din this crooked little smile and tips his head before it clicks that oh, oh shit. Luke’s giving him his number.</p><p>And not, you know, because of work reasons. Because his bike and Boba’s shop and just. (God, he’s a mess.)</p><p>Din takes the paper and Luke beams at him before he slips out of Din’s little minivan with a “Call me sometime!” that’s almost swallowed by the rain because rainy season and Din sits in his dumb little minivan for a long, long time after that with Luke’s number clutched in his hand and brain full of <i>!!!</i> because <i><b>!!!.</b></i></p><p>But also, also.</p><p>Din hearing about Luke all over the place because he works with that family friend of his - Ben, something? - with some kind of youth program and he went to Cara’s gym about holding classes there or something?</p><p>Turns out he and his family friends do something with sword? Or yoga or something, Cara wasn’t clear on it, just wanted to tell him all about these weirdos and what kind of sucker did she look like? (Din rolls his eyes because he knows her, knows she said yes, and probably cut them a sweeter deal than they were expecting and anyway, anyway, he hears about Luke from her which is unexpected to say the least.</p><p>And then there’s Boba, who gets this look on his face when he realizes Dins a little moony over this guy he met, someone he met through Boba’s shop, and then it’s - </p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>Because Boba used to be a bounty hunter back before he settled down and opened his bike shop and Din worked with/for him a bit before Grogu came into his life and he realized he needed something steadier for the kid.</p><p>Boba’s the one to tell him about Luke being buddies with Han, and after Din sees Luke’s tattoo and hears all about his days with his biker gang back home - “It really wasn’t a biker gang, Din, really” digs up an old bounty on Luke.</p><p>Old, old, from when the whole Family Drama was going down and anyway, it was a long time ago and everything’s been cleared up and just. Don’t worry about it, okay?</p><p>Anyway, before all that there’s Luke moving a new couch into his place one day and Din on his way back from fixing someone’s sink or whatever and offers to help? </p><p>Luke is like, “Um,” because what is Din doing there?</p><p>To which Din is like, “So, i didn’t realize it at the time,but I, too, live in this apartment complex and am also the resident handyman.” </p><p>:)???</p><p>Luke just looking at him over the top of his stupidly heavy couch because what are the odds? </p><p>Din feeling a little awkward and about to scuttle on home, but Luke snorts and take Din up on his offer of help and after struggling to get it up to Luke’s place and in the door, they collapse on the couch - stupidly heavy but surprisingly comfortable.</p><p>And it’s late afternoon and Luke didn’t have time for breakfast and Din straight up skipped it getting Grogu off to to daycare. Cara’s picked him up, and she likes to keep him with her until Din calls or she leaves the gym which gives him a free afternoon, and anyway.</p><p>They order pizza and watch terrible television because they’re too damn tired to do anything else and it’s actually really nice and maybe, maybe, they kind of gravitate towards one another somewhere in there.</p><p>Dip in the couch cushions or something and leaning against one another, maybe Din’s arm goes on the back of the couch and Luke’s shoulders happen to be right there, who can say.</p><p>(Maybe, maybe, there’s this little moment when Din’s leaving because Cara texted to let him know she’s bringing Grogu back and he has to leave and Luke sees him to the door where they just kind of...look at one another.</p><p>Soft smiles and so on, and not quite at the smooching stage just yet - Din helped him move his couch, Luke fed him pizza, a date that is not - and yet?</p><p>Luke might feel a little cheeky, might dart in and press a quick little kiss  to Din’s cheek and laugh at the look on his face, might say, “I had fun, we should do it again sometime,” before Din’s phone buzzes again, Cara almost to the complex and Din has to go, and Din, okay, Din is like.</p><p>“I’d like that,” and have to run even though he really doesn’t want to, wants to spend more time with Luke, but his kid, and anyway, anyway, maybe they can go on an actual date next time.</p><p>(They kind of don’t though, but that’s fine because they have a good time anyway, and they do manage to get to the smooching stage, which is just really, <i>really</i> nice.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm writing this AU as ~actual fic! First part can be find here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725821">A Life Less Ordinary</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The one with all the misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642051329278263296/okay-so-season-one-adventures-djarin-son">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so.</p><p>Season one Adventures Djarin &amp; Son (...&amp; Friends) happen across some remote little plane and run into this very nice young man who goes by, idk, Luke Lars (a-ha-ha unintentional alliteration) with the noble aspiration to start a school or some such?</p><p>Din is like *narrows eyes* “<i>Mhmmm</i>,” because guy is sus as hell, but he doesn’t remember seeing a bounty puck for him, and anyway, it’s such a peaceful little world and not his business to pry.</p><p>(What with his tiny green gremlin kid and all.)<br/>
</p><p>But then Adventure in the form of baddies and I realize I’m just imaging the Omera Episode v2.0 but with Luke who has crafted for himself the absolute worst cover story that somehow <i>still works</i>.</p><p>Because Adventure in which Luke insists on helping Din while Din is like no, you will get hurt but Luke somehow outstubborns Din, so yes.</p><p>Din is incapacitated during Adventure which allows Luke to Jedi about without being seen and when it’s all over and Din wakes up in Luke’s bed - gently bruised and such, and of course he wakes up just as the sun’s beginning to set so it’s all golden and lovely and peaceful????</p><p>The first thing he sees is - okay, not Luke, because Grogu camped out on his chest with his tiny little hands patting the cheeks of Din’s helmet, he’s so worried - but there’s Luke’s quiet laugh as he tries to convince Grogu to let Din rest, and Din s like, “No, it’s alright,” and anyway, yes.</p><p>Din is also *narrows eyes* “<b><i>Mhmmm,</i></b>” regarding whatever nonsense story Luke cooked up to explain how the baddies have been vanquished and the idyllic village saved and also Grogu has much better control over his powers.</p><p>MYSTERIOUS.</p><p>And then the emotional good-bye because it’s too dangerous for Din and Grogu to stay there (with Luke), but it’s a good memory and all that.</p><p>(Meanwhile though, Luke has been losing his damn mind thinking Din came to his little hermit planet on business, but then he was there for a whole day and didn’t seem like he was about to start shooting at Luke or otherwise murderize him, and also his tiny green gremlin kid and just. Yes.)</p><p>But then season two rolls around and Din looking for a Jedi and he’s Confused when people are like, “Um...” and point him back to Luke’s peaceful little hermit planet and Luke is like, “Funny story...”</p><p>And then shenanigans???</p><p>Din just &gt;:(((((((((((((((((( “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were a Jedi!” at Luke and Luke “Well, excuse me, but I thought you were sent by one of my many, many, <i>many </i>enemies!!1!” while on their way to rescue Din’s tiny green gremlin kid.</p><p>Cara and the others are like *face palm* and also “Do you think we could just boot them out an airlock or is that too harsh?” and so on.</p><p>Once Rescue is achieved there’s some awkward feet shuffling and eye avoidance before Cara and the others toss the three of them at Luke’s peaceful hermit planet to figure their shit out.</p><p>And then Leia finds out because Cara dumping Gideon at the feet of the New Republic and “Hey, so your brother’s an idiot???” and Luke never knows a moment of peace from that moment forward.</p><p>(But he gets Din and tiny green gremlin kid, so it works out in the end.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The one with pre-series shenanigans and ~arranged marriages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642125164202639360/din-who-picks-up-a-stranded-luke-and-his-droid-on">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din who picks up a stranded Luke and his droid on a random planet while bounty hunting. Heading back to Nevarro to pick Grogu up from Grogu daycare whilst Mando-Dad is doing something stupid even for him.</p><p>Luke...well. There were rumors of an Imperial base and it’s <i>Luke</i> and anyway, he’s going to need a new X-wing and a head start before anyone tells Leia. but yes.<br/>
</p><p>(Artoo is still complaining about all the way things did not go to plan. Which, odd, seeing as there wasn’t much in the way of plans in the first place.)<br/>
</p><p>The <i>Razor Crest</i> is looking kind of rough at the moment - there was a whole Thing with a bounty he was tracking and then an asteroid field and some mynocks he’d rather not get into if it’s all the same?</p><p>But yes.</p><p>Luke who just looks at Din’s ship and offers to lend him a hand in fixing it up in exchange for a ride off-planet.</p><p>Smiles all :DDDDDDDDDD at the suspicious head tilt that gets him, “I’m not picky, anywhere but here would be great, really.”</p><p>And Din who’s been working on the <i>Crest </i>for the better part of the day and isn’t even a quarter of the way through repairs is like.</p><p>Luke doesn’t look like much, just has the one blaster on him and that :DDDDDDDDDDDD smile and while Din knows appearances can be deceiving (Grogu and his powers are a great example) the sooner he get off this planet and back to his tiny gremlin kid the better.</p><p>(Artoo’s holding on to Luke’s lightsaber because ~undercover and so on, but Din doesn’t need to know that just yet.)<br/>
</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>They fix the <i>Crest</i> and head off towrads Nevarro, but then bounty hunters and that<i> oh, no</i> moment from both Din and Luke because of course there is.</p><p>Mandalorian with the tiny green gremlin kid and Hero of the Rebellion/Jedi and weird that Din hasn’t said anything, but whatever.</p><p>Pew-pew shootout in space wherein they get away but have to stop for repairs before Nevarro or blow up.</p><p>Din’s preoccupied with getting the <i>Crest </i>fixed - <i>again </i>- and while Luke thinks Din’s interesting as all hell, it’s probably best if he didn’t bring more bounty hunters or any nearby Imperials on him and tells him he’ll be fine and thanks for the ride and good luck and disappears on him.</p><p>Anyway, Din gets his ship fixed and off to Nevarro and Grogu who gives him this <i>look</i>, and scolds him for something he doesn’t understand - leaving him behind, perhaps, who can say.</p><p>They go about their business again and it’s just oh so strange how Grogu laughs and laughs and laughs whenever Din brings the subject of taking Grogu to be with other Jedi.</p><p>Really.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>Chance encounters with Luke on other planets while Grogu’s not around - with friends and such - and it’s all very much the Scooby Doo chase through the doors thing just on a wider scale and such.</p><p>But then Gideon and all and Din’s rounding up people to help get his kid back and hey, wow, there’s Luke.</p><p>Cara and the others are all <i>!!!</i> because<i> Luke Skywalker</i> and Din’s trying to turn his offer of help down because he thinks Luke’s just an idiot who maybe knows his way around ship repairs and really, really, they shouldn’t be surprised he has no damn clue who he’s talking to.</p><p>And then Boba Fett shows up and there’s some Staring going on because Boba Fett and Luke and the last time they ran into one another things didn’t exactly go smoothly -<br/>
</p><p>Boba starts laughing, and Luke is just <i>??? </i>and a little <i>!!!</i> because what does that even mean?</p><p>
Nothing personal, just a job. No hard feelings, eh, Jedi?<br/>
</p><p>Sly edge to it, because Boba Fett, and seeing as how Din obviously trusts Boba to help him get his son back -<br/>
</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Luke looks at Din.</p><p>“<i>Wait</i>.”</p><p>There’s an awkward little pause as Din looks at Luke.<br/>
</p><p>
“You’re a Jedi?”<br/>
</p><p><i>Everyone</i> looks at Din.</p><p>There would be an incredulous silence following that, but Boba’s laughing again, and so are Fennec and Cara and Din doesn’t dare look at any of them because he’s not that stupid.</p><p>“Uh, yes,” Luke says, alarmed by Boba and the laughing and all. “I am.”</p><p>Anyway, they go off to rescue Grogu where Luke deals with the Dark Troopers before Din can get that wonderful life experience of being punched in the head multiple times - something he appreciates because <i>ow </i>- and Din defeats Gideon and saves Grogu.</p><p>“Um...” Luke says, because goodness, that’s an unusual lightsaber Din has now -<br/>
</p><p>Din glances at Luke and shakes his head, pushing Gideon ahead of him on his way to the bridge, and Luke follows, and anyway, anyway.</p><p>The whole accidental King of Mandalor bit while Luke takes Grogu to his secret Jedi summer camp training and so on?</p><p>And then a few months later Leia approaches Luke about a delicate matter. Negotiations with a world leader interested in joining the New Republic but there’s this tiny little...snag.</p><p>“Snag.”</p><p>Leia hums, watching Grogu scamper about chasing after some kind of insect, happy burbling and coos and so much determination.</p><p>Luke is so very suspicious, because Leia is laughing at him, he can feel it. (Also, she’s smirking, so...)</p><p>Anyway, part of the terms include marriage to a certain someone, part of some old...whatever...because reasons.</p><p>Luke is like<i> oh, no,</i> because he knows where this is headed.</p><p>Last Jedi or not, he’s also Leia’s brother and Hero of the Rebellion and just all kinds of most eligible bachelor around and anyway.</p><p>Luke could say no, knows Leia would never push him into it, but then she’s all, “I’ve heard Mandalor is lovely.”</p><p>Luke’s suspicion intensifies.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Leia gives him a little crash course in Mandalorian culture, how their leaders are chosen and such and an image of Mandalor’s current leader and Luke is just.</p><p>You know.</p><p>Because Leia has heard, okay, she has heard all about Grogu’s dad, or at least what Luke knows about him and their past encounters and she’s still laughing at Luke, isn’t she?</p><p>“It’s not that funny,” Luke grumbles, because it really isn’t.</p><p>Din probably doesn’t even want to marry him, but something, something, something Plot Reasons, and anyway.</p><p>Grogu’s been sad lately, and Luke knows Din misses his kid - the look on his face on Gideon’s cruiser, the fact Luke even saw his face - and anyway.</p><p>Imagine Din’s face when he arrives to meet his future husband and Luke and Grogu are with Leia’s entourage.</p><p>(Well, okay, maybe not his face but his reaction.)<br/>
</p><p>“Uh,” Luke says, because surely Leia or Din’s own people told him who he’d be marrying?</p><p>(They kind of didn’t though. Told Din about this guy who destroyed the Death Star and defeated the Emperor and Darth Vader and was hoping to restore the Jedi and so on but were purposefully vague on other personal details and so on.)</p><p>Awkward courtship in which Din just stares at Luke because who the hell even is he?<br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile Luke is trying to keep Grogu from cleaning out the frog pond with mixed results because Grogu is fast and sneaky and combined with his adorable little face few can stand up to him.</p><p>(Leia will get over it, they can restock the pond.)</p><p>Maybe an assassination attempt or two in which they save one another’s lives and both have the <i>oh, no he’s hot </i>moment of realization watching the other in action. (No time for it during Grogu’s rescue, but now that someone wants the other dead? Why not.)</p><p>The two of them in the aftermath of one such assassination attempt -<br/>
</p><p>“I think they were after you this time,” Luke says, because he had the first two, and this is Din’s...what, third one? You really think they’d learn after the first time, but no.</p><p>Din is looking around at the destroyed room - wall hangings and tapestries and banners, some with blaster holes in them, one almost sliced in half with peculiar singe marks -<br/>
</p><p>“Look, I as trying to keep that one guy from killing you, I’m really very sorry about the banner.”<br/>
</p><p>And various bits of broken furniture and other decor.</p><p>Luke with his hair all ~askew, because fighting for their lives and this brightness to his eyes and flush to his skin because fighting for their lives and adrenaline and whatnot and instead of being <i>oh, no he’s hot</i> he’s like that’s <i>I’m </i>married<i> to him</i> like it’s a revelation.<br/>
</p><p>Actually, legally married and he genuinely likes Luke and likes to think the same is true for Luke, and it’s only natural to go over to Luke who’s taking survey of the room as well. Slight frown on his face because this latest assassination attempt didn’t come close to succeeding, but they’re adding up and the repair costs alone, you know.</p><p>Luke doesn’t notice Din’s gotten so close until he looks up to ask him something and his voice trails off because wow, okay, wow.</p><p>The only time the two of them are this into each other’s personal space is when they’re sparring (dangerous for the heart, because Pining and such), or co-parenting a certain tiny green gremlin kid who gets up to all kinds of antic.</p><p>Also, though, sometimes after a long day and they share a set of rooms and all, and it’s no big deal if they settle on the couch together, maybe fall asleep on one another once or twice. (They like each other and there’s trust between them, and anyway, they’re married, so....)</p><p>Anyway, Din is right there and he’s looking down at Luke with this intensity Luke’s never seen in him, and he’s about to say something when Din leans down and presses his forehead to Luke’s and Luke just.</p><p>Freezes.</p><p>He remembers the crash course in Mandalorian culture Leia gave him before she <i>married him off</i>, but also living on Mandalore and learning from Din and the other Mandalorians and he knows what that is, okay.</p><p>“Um...” Luke says, sure it’s a mistake, result of adrenaline and stress - multiple assassination attempts and political maneuvering and the whatnot, and surely surely Din doesn’t mean to -<br/>
</p><p>“You’re ruining the moment,” Din says, amusement threaded though his words, but it’s still a moment longer before he draws back to look at Luke.</p><p>Doesn’t laugh at the look on his face but it’s a close thing, that.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Din reaches out, frames Lukes face between his hands.</p><p>Hair out of order and fading blush and this little cut above his eyebrow he must have gotten during the chaos of the fighting and he’s like <i>I’m married to <b>him</b>,</i> another revelation that settles beneath his breastbone because he loves Luke more than he realized - was willing to admit to himself for fear his feelings weren’t returned.</p><p>“...We need to talk,” Din says, because there are people in the room with them, cleaning up and removing bodies and the like and far from the privacy he’d like to talk to Luke about their relationship and just.</p><p>You know, smooches and happy laughter and so on and Leia being smug as anything the next time Luke calls her to update her.</p><p>“So I guess I can tell Han he won’t have to set a rescue plan in action?”</p><p>Because Han, and Luke, and Luke can hear Din talking to Grogu in the other room - a very important conversation about the fact some things are not, in fact, food</p><p>(Devastating for Grogu, he’s sure.)</p><p>“No,” Luke says, happier than he can remember being. “I don’t think I need it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The one with puppers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642132097435369473/din-with-a-pack-of-loyal-massiffs-stops-by">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din with a pack of loyal <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Massiff">massiffs</a>???</p><p>Stops by Tatooine one day and might as well check in on everyone and there’s was a recent litter or clutch. Seeing as he’s the one who killed the krayt dragon and forged a truce between the residents of Mos Pelgo and the nearby Tusken Raider tribe they give him pick of the litter/clutch.</p><p>Becomes this thing for the King of Mandalore - a gift/tribute to him and used to protect him and his family and so on???<br/></p><p>But also Din going back to wherever Luke and Grogu are with a tiny massiff...pup/whatever and when Luke sees it of course he knows what it is.</p><p>“Where did you get it?” <br/></p><p>And Din is like !!! because now he has to tell Luke about that chapter in his life, the one involving being eaten alive by a krayt dragon.</p><p>Luke and Grogu share a look and Grogu is like that’s not even the worst (best? idk, Grogu’s a kid so he might think it’s just super cool) thing he’s done to Luke as Din tries (and fails) to defend his choices because no, Din, no.</p><p>Mainly though, Din with a pupper to keep him company while out bounty hunting. Protecting his ship while he’s tracking someone or watching over Grogu when he has to do something ~delicate/ridiculously dangerous.</p><p>Sleeping at the foot of his bed and the whatnot, and really, really, anyone up to no good around Luke’s Jedi school wouldn’t expect to run into a bunch of lizard pupper guard animals, you know???</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Edit: </b>Someone makes a tiny saddle for tiny Grogu to ride on. <strike>(For battle.)</strike><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The one with bodyguard shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642150477739540480/the-fic-with-the-bodyguarding-plot-twist-luke-is">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fic with the bodyguarding?</p><p>Plot twist:</p><p>Luke is the one protecting Din, because King of Mandalor and Jedi and symbolic something, something, something? <br/></p><p>Idk, just like. <br/></p><p>:D Luke being the one tasked with keeping &gt;:| Din (and his tiny green gremlin kid) safe and Din who is like “...<b><i>no</i></b>” but alas, Plot Reasons say he must.</p><p>Perhaps Din goes to Coruscant about Mandalore joining the New Republic and there are Security Concerns and Luke is the New Republic’s best line of protection.</p><p>(Also, hopefully a situation in which the two of them team up to sniff out the baddies intent on derailing negotiations - <br/></p><p>“They’re trying to kill you???”</p><p>“And if they succeed the negotiations would be derailed, so the point stands.”</p><p>- and bond.</p><p>Also, minor injuries where medical supplies are not at hand and so on which means shirts - or capes???? - being used as bandages and whatnot.</p><p>Plus.</p><p>Luke and Grogu bonding and Luke playing games with Grogu that also help him refine his control using the Force. (And if doing so also helps save Luke and Din’s life that’s just a bonus, really.)</p><p>Once the baddies have been successfully thwarted and Mandadlore is set to join the New Republic Luke gets an invitation to come along with the New Republic delegation to Mandalore for talks about aid in rebuilding.</p><p>And as a most honored guest he gets special inviations to dine alone with Din and his son, go on walks and the whatnot and Leia is dying over the act her brother is caught in the plot of a holodrama with the ~mysterious ruler of  a warrior people.</p><p>Luke is like, Leia,<i> pls</i>, but also <i>how do i look?</i> while getting ready for what it totally not a date, really. <br/></p><p>He’s all shy and nervous and sweet about it and Leia gives him such a soft smile because her brother deserves something nice, some happiness for himself and he’s found that with Din and Grogu and she’s just. “You look fine,” and she doesn’t bother staying up because Luke’s a grown man and anyway, yes.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The one where Luke does crimes and flirts with a Mandalorian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642182005642166272/related-to-the-post-where-luke-is-%E3%83%84">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Related to the post where <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/641413939103711232/randomly-though-luke-whos-kind-of-%E3%83%84">Luke is 
¯\_(ツ)_/¯  about crime</a> that AU where Luke is just all about crime.</p><p>Plot reasons with him running into Han and Chewie on Tatooine and falling in with them with the smuggling and whatnot. Ran into all kinds where he learned to properly criminal, you know?</p><p>Helped a lot he almost had a sixth sense about things sometimes, saved him and his friends from getting caught or worse, but it also gives him a certain reputation in certain circles too.</p><p>Also? Bounties. A lot of them and all over the place and he and Han and Chewie may not have a thing about who’s got the biggest bounty on them at any given time. (Loser buys drinks next time they stop in somewhere with a bar or cantina.)</p><p>There are run-ins with bounty hunters sprinkled in there, and if Luke’s honest with himself his favorite has to be this Mandalorian he keeps bumping into?</p><p>Serious type, real professional. <br/></p><p>But.</p><p>After a few run-ins Luke thinks he’s wearing the guy down? Swears he cracked a joke once, dragging Luke to some local law enforcement for something or other. Luke not overly bothered because Han would be looking for him and anyway, the bounty puck the Mandalorian tracked him down for this time was small-time stuff, nothing to worry about.</p><p>He flirts outrageously with the Mandalorian whenever the guy actually catches up to him. Started as a way to get under his skin, maybe throw him off-balance enough he could get away, but the guy’s too good to fall for it. (Doesn’t mean Luke stops, goodness no, but once it’s clear the Mandalorian’s not going to bite it’s just. A really weird game they play? Hell if Luke knows, but the Mandalorian hasn’t put him in carbonite yet, so he must not be that mad about it.</p><p>(Han thinks it’s weird as hell the way Luke antagonizes the Mandalorian, keeps telling him he’s going to go too far one day and carbonite will be the good end for him, but Luke doesn’t thin that’s true, so...)<br/></p><p>Anyway, anyway.<br/></p><p>For all that Luke’s become a pretty good criminal type - leans towards thievery, stuff that requires a but more finesse than Han or Chewie favor. Which works out incredibly well for them while doing crime. Everyone’s distracted by whatever Han and Chewie are doing and fail to clock the farm boy as any kind of threat, which never goes well for the them, so.</p><p>Anyway, while Luke’s off adventuring and whatnot with Han and Chewie he send money home to Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen on a regular basis. The farm didn’t make much at the best of times, and that’s part of the reason Luke left n the first place. (One less mouth to feed, one less dumb kid to look after.)</p><p>They go to Tatooine every once in a while too, Han picking up jobs and other things, but some of it’s to do with Luke’s home and the only family he’s ever known, but to hear Han tell it they go there for work. (Really.)</p><p>So on one of their trips to Tatooine Luke goes to visit his aunt and uncle and there are a pair of droids on the farm. Uncle Owen putting Luke to work getting them cleaned up an all that after a tense moment when he sees Luke. He and Beru know Luke’s getting up to trouble, know he’s a criminal now, but he’s still the kid they raised and anyway, might be better that than and up like his father, so.</p><p>Luke gets put to work with Artoo and C-3PO, and they still go missing the next day with him chasing after and the meeting with Old Ben. Leia’s message and everything else, including finding aunt Beru and uncle Owen after the Imperials have been through.</p><p>All that happens like before, but this time they don’t have to go looking for a ship to hire because Han and Chewie and Luke is so damned relieved to see them after everything. (Han was getting worried too, about to go looking for him when Luke found him first, trailing some weird old hermit behind him.</p><p>The training and whatnot on the way to Alderaan, and Luke’s not the same wide-eyed farm boy this time around, but he’s got a feeling they can’t just not go looking for the princess from the message, and Han - <br/></p><p>He cannot believe he’s going along with this, but it’s not like he can let Luke go on ahead without him, and anyway, anyway.</p><p>Everything else more or less goes the same way, but along with the whole Jedi thing Luke has going on he’s also a pretty damn good thief, picked up some other criminal-type skills along the way.</p><p>Has his own little network of contacts and friends all across the galaxy, and most of Han’s and Chewie’s have a soft spot for their third partner in crime and yes.</p><p>But also?</p><p>Once he joins the Rebellion they realize he has a very specific set of skills and talents that would make him a logical choice for more...delicate missions.</p><p>So, he does sekrit spy stuff while not flying about in his X-wing having pew-pew dogfights with Imperial TIE fighters or volunteering for missions to shut down a shield generator on a forest moon somewhere.</p><p>Weirdly/coincidentally enough, he runs into his - Han, really, he’s not <i>Luke’s</i> Mandalorian, you need to stop that. (Although really, Luke wouldn’t have any objections if he were Luke’s, but the whole criminal past/current rebel spy/fighter pilot/fledgling Jedi thing, <i>so</i>.)</p><p>They have their run-ins, although thankfully it’s usually when the Mandalorian is tracking someone else, seems a bemused at the way it keeps working out that way. Used to be that the times in the past he was looking for Luke he had to turn the galaxy upside down to find him.</p><p>Luke never tells the Mandalorian he’s gone straight, works for the Rebellion these days. Can’t risk it no matter how much he does like the guy.</p><p>Still flirts outrageously with him though, habit and a little bit of hopeful wishing and no time, way, to do anything about it even if the Mandalorian reciprocated because Rebellion and fighting a war and really, really, he wouldn’t want to do that to the Mandalorian anyeay.</p><p>Then Endor and the whole...everything that happened, talk about family drama.</p><p>Doesn’t really know what to do after that because he’s still processing, but the Empire’s not gone and he’s still a damn good spy/agent and anyway.</p><p>He does that, goes on sekrit spy missions and the whatnot for a while before he just...can’t anymore.</p><p>Jedi stuff, you know?</p><p>Goes searching for relics and whatever he can get his hands on, thinks about starting a school after a bit because people keep finding him.</p><p>Parents with Force-sensitive kids who are worried about them, street kids on whatever planet he’s on and the Force nudging them together, and just.</p><p>Someone needs to help them, and it’s also a bit of him needing them in return, and Leia just gives him this look, because she <i>knows</i>.</p><p>Promises to help him however he she can, and in the meantime Yavin 4, you know?</p><p>And that’s great, it’s amazing, but once he gets the ball rolling and help in the forms of other older Force-senstive people he can trust to watch and help train the younger students while he’s jetting about he, uh, goes jetting about.</p><p>Feels a call from someone in need or hears about a Jedi relic or place of importance and has to go check it out.</p><p>Also, though, also.</p><p>The New Republic and need for a thief of his specific skill set and sekrit missions once again.</p><p>One of which lands both him and the Mandalorian tracking him for an old - really old, really unflattering holor of his face - in a jall somewhere.</p><p>Dungeon?</p><p>Something, because Imperial remnant/local warlor hoping to curry favor with their masters and what a deal - a thief/spy/Jedi and the Mandalorian trying to catch him and so on.</p><p>Luke in a cell with binders on his wrists and the Mandalorian in a cell opposite also with binders on his wrist, although sans armor.</p><p>(They left him his helmet, though, small, cruel mercy that it is.)</p><p>So Luke, he bides his time.</p><p>Chats his fellow prisoner up much as the Mandalorian has ever let him, lets the little warlord rough him up thinking he’s intimidating Luke - which, <i>ha</i>. Luke’s dealt with worse, this pompous fool is nothing compared to Leia in the morning before being properly caffeinated.</p><p>Once he’s sure it’s safe to stage an escape - or he’s gotten all the information the little warlord is likely to monologue at him - Luke does the escape thing.</p><p>Slips out of the binders easy as you please and looks up at the ceiling of his cell/dungeon.</p><p>Repurposed to hold prisoners like him and the Mandalorian and not properly secured and all that. Yes, it’ll keep (most) people in, but getting out?</p><p>Well.</p><p>Convenient vents and ducts and Luke’s just small enough to squeeze through.</p><p>Located in the ceiling though, and too high up for most to get to on their own, but the Force is super handy for stuff like that and up he goes.</p><p>Mandalorian who’s stewing after the warlord’s last monologue-ing session because he’s got a kid now and that bastard threatened aid kid - watches Luke disappear.</p><p>Thinks that’s it then, isn’t it. Years and years of him chasing Luke down whenever he picks up a bounty on him and despite the almost friendly relationship that formed between them over the years, there’s no reason for Luke to stick his neck out for him, right?</p><p>Right.</p><p>So of course once Luke gets out of the vents and finds his way back to the cells/dungeon he lets the Mandalorian out.</p><p>Gives him this little smile, tired, hopelessly fond because yes, okay. The Mandalorian’s been chasing him on and off for years, but it was never personal, always just a job he was doing because professional?</p><p>But also, also, the times they helped one another out in the past even with no reason to do so, other than it being the right thing to do.</p><p>And truthfully, Luke’s been thinking of the Mandalorian as a friend for a long time now, likes him too much for anything else and even if none of that were true, he has a kid now. One that might be in danger and Luke can’t turn his back on either of them now, you know?</p><p>So he gets the Mandalorian out, and they take down the warlord and Luke - <br/></p><p>His part of the mission’s over, was just supposed to gather intel and deal with the warlord if he could, sends word back to Leia and whoever sent him on the mission and then - <br/></p><p>“I could help, if you’d like,” because of course he offers, and the Mandalorian is like - <br/></p><p>“Why?”</p><p>And Luke, okay, Luke.</p><p>Just looks at the (his) Mandalorian like he can’t believe the guy even asked him that. (But kind of yeah, he expected that, and it just makes him even fonder of the dope.)</p><p>Mandalorian back in his armor and no longer wrong-footed and so very <i>him </i>Luke could laugh.<br/></p><p>“I want to,” he says, because when it comes down to it, it really is just that simple.</p><p>And then off the two of them go to make sure the Mandalorian’s kid is safe and wow, what a shock to learn Grogu is one of Yoda’s species and also incredibly strong in the Force and - <br/></p><p>“I’m supposed to take him to the Jedi,” the Mandalorian - Din - says, sounding heartbroken just saying those words, and Luke gets why that is once he thinks about it for a moment.</p><p>The old Jedi Order and their Thing about attachment and -</p><p>“Yeah, alright,” Luke says, because he’s worried about Din, curled over his sleeping son held in his arms and grieving his absence already because he thinks it’s the right thing to do. “How about we not do that for a moment, hm?”</p><p>Din looks at him because no, no, this non-neogtiable, this is for Grogu’s own good - <br/></p><p>And Luke sighs, because much as he loves Ben and Yoda and his father, the previous Jedi Order have a lot to answer for, don’t they.</p><p>He tells Din that hey, so, surprise, Luke is actually kind of a big deal in terms of the Jedi world these days, you know?</p><p>Has this pieced together school on Yavin 4 with all these students, but more importantly? Their families are there too.</p><p>Lets that sink in, sits back and watches Din looking down at his sleeping kid - tiny green gremlin of a kid - and smiles the moment everything registers in Din’s head.</p><p>Apologizes for not telling Din before, but Thief and Rebel and Rebel Spy and just a lot going on and he never actually hid what he was from Din, just. Wasn’t ridiculously blatant about it - because the Empire killed the Jedi Order, and for all his skill, abilities, Luke is still very much a man, mortal as any other and just.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Din is like. Will need more time to process, but Luke is a - the Jedi - and says he can train Grogu and that Din won’t have to give him up. <br/></p><p>...Really, it sounds too good to be true, but Luke’s never lied to him when it counted, you know? Told awful, horrible lies he meant Din to see through, but never anything hurtful, harmful.</p><p>So he and Grogu go with Luke to Yavin 4 and Grogu gets along with Luke’s other students adnd enjoys it there.. Din’s a bit more out of place until some of the students see him training and ask if he can teach them too - and he looks at Luke, wary of overstepping, but Luke is delighted, okay, delighted.</p><p>And since Din doesn’t mind teaching the kids, welcomes it really, as a way to feel like he’s contributing to Luke’s school and generosity in allowing Din to stay.</p><p>Sparring sessions between him and Luke, because of course. And then other flirty things before they realize that wow, hey, they actually like one another an awful lot, and then smooches are had and Leia and Grogu laugh themselves sick because it took those idiots long enough you know?</p><p>But yes.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The one with all the Jedi kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642203386736934912/din-whos-been-away-from-lukes-jedi-school">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din who’s been away from Luke’s Jedi school because 
Mand'alor reasons and comes back to visit his kid and Luke, right?</p><p>Happens to catch the two of them napping under a tree one afternoon, pretty, sunny, peaceful, and head over to them - <br/></p><p>Only to be met halfway there by a small pack of half-feral Jedi in training armed with various weapons.</p><p>Wooden training staves and lightsabers and -<br/></p><p>“Is that a porg?”</p><p>Like these kids, okay. Barely waist high and one of them is holding an annoying pest of a creature. Would almost be funny in any other situation, except for the fact they’d appeared out of nowhere and look ready to fight to the death while their useless lump of a teacher naps.</p><p>Speaking of.<br/></p><p>“Ah, Din. We weren’t expecting you back for another week at least.”</p><p>Luke, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with Grogu copying him, doesn’t seem to notice the standoff in front of him at first. <br/></p><p>“I wanted to surprise you,” he says, doesn’t point out that the last time he was here, the only half-feral Jedi in training living here with Luke was Grogu. <br/></p><p>Luke hums, quirk of a smile as his gaze moves from Din to his fierce protectors.</p><p>“Things have changed a bit since the last time you were here,” he says, not only a Jedi master, but a master of vast understatement as well.</p><p>Din doesn’t sigh, no, because he won’t make the mistake of giving Luke the satisfaction again.</p><p> “Oh?” he says, still being menaced by Luke’s little guardians. “Do tell.”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Which is how Din finds out they have gone from one half-feral Jedi in training kid to a small pack of them in a matter of weeks. Impressive, really. <br/></p><p>(Terrifying, but impressive.)<br/></p><p>Months, Luke tells him later, the two of them watching the kids practice basic lightsaber forms with Grogu ostensibly supervising them. A tiny general overseeing the training of his tiny army with the damned porg next to him.<br/></p><p>Which.</p><p>Fine, yes, Din was away for two months, give or take. Somehow in that time-frame Luke has gathered all these kids - the oldest surely no more than fourteen - and settled them in at his school and earned their unwavering loyalty.</p><p>(The loyalty was never in question, by the virtue of Luke being Luke, but still. Man’s been busy since last Din saw him.)</p><p>Any family that wanted to stay with their children live at Luke’s school or at the nearby town, the rest...Luke shrugs, smile tight.</p><p>Din looks back at the kids who have found their way here, and wonders how many more he’ll come back to the next time he comes to visit. <br/></p><p>(Also, though. Luke puts him to work with weapons training and such, and by the time Din has to leave for 
Mand'alor reasons the kids don’t look like they think he’s an assassin sent after Luke anymore, which is always nice.)

<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Modern AU idea, part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642210449181622272/still-thinking-about-modern-au-and-just-like">Because reasons.</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Other parts of this AU here: <a href="#section0010">part 1</a>, <a href="#section0017">part 2</a>, <a href="#section0024">part 3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294196/chapters/71939226">part 4</a>, <a href="#section0036">part 5.,</a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294196/chapters/72905730">part 6.</a>.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>Part one can be found <a href="#section0010">here</a>, and part two <a href="#section0017">here.</a> :D?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still thinking about <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/tagged/modern-au-idea">Modern AU </a>and just, like. That first time Luke meets Grogu, right?<br/>
</p><p>Luke outside his apartment tinkering on his bike, it’s old, you know? Temperamental, too. Usually runs like a dream but there’s a dozen little things wrong with it he has to keep an eye on.</p><p>The whole thing where he was wandering, drifting was one hell of an adventure, not counting the people he ran into and the situations he found himself in. Just not knowing if the bike would hold up, or if it would quit on him miles from help.</p><p>(Which, it did, actually. A couple of times. Once during one hell of a rainstorm, him pushing the bike down a dark highway for miles and coming down with a cold that kept him off the road for almost a week in a quiet little mountain town, but anyway. Yeah.)</p><p>So the bike has...problems, but he’s fine with that, you know? Used to be his dad’s, something his mom gave him when he got his license and she knew he took after his dad with his love for speed and all that.</p><p>(Leia got their mom’s old car, sporty little convertible she couldn’t bring herself to get rid of, and she remembered what it was like to be their age, so.)<br/>
</p><p>The bike had needed work then too. Left under a tarp in the garage for years and years, but he didn’t begrudge it then and he doesn’t now. Sentimental reasons and it gave him an outlet he’d needed at the time and hadn’t even realized.</p><p>With everything else their mom couldn’t afford for them to bring in to a shop and pay to have them fix it up, so Luke got a crappy part-time job to pay for parts and whatever else.</p><p>Read up on bike repair, talked to his friends who knew a little bit about it like Biggs and Wedge, which led to the whole...”biker gang” nonsense, but that’s a whole other story.</p><p>So yeah, the bike needs a little extra care from time to time and Luke doesn’t mind it. Likes tinkering even when it’s running smooth because it’s calming familiar.</p><p>Makes him think of summer nights and Leia sitting on a stool in the garage watching him work, mug of coffee and hair loose around her shoulders and the easy smile on her face he hadn’t seen since they were kids and the whole thing with their dad wasn’t an issue. Reminds him of the times his mom would come check on him when he got home from work, tired but satisfied after a long day, smile on her face like she was thinking about dad and it didn’t hurt.</p><p>(If it was a particularly good day, she’d stick around a little longer, offer up pieces, stories about dad and the way things used to be before...well, <i>before</i>.)</p><p>So he’s working on his bike, relaxing after a stressful day and all, and it actually takes him a while to realize he has an audience.</p><p>An audience of one, it turns out.</p><p>Tiny kid, big, dark eyes and something solemn about him as he watches Luke.</p><p>Sitting on the grass behind the sidewalk next to the complex. Wearing a hoodie that’s a couple sizes too big, or maybe it’s supposed to be that baggy, Luke’s no expert on kid fashion trends you know?</p><p>Messy hair and holding on to this shiny little ball - a paperweight or something - and Luke is just.</p><p>Baffled. Mystified.</p><p>There are families in the apartment complex, hard not to notice because kids tend to be loud, don’t know not to be most of the time. He’s seen them around the complex with their families, met a few because Leia says he’s just that kind of person, someone kids just go up to.</p><p>Must be the same with this kid, and Luke looks around for a parent, guardian, but can’t see aanyone nearby. Can’t hear someone calling for their kid either, and it’s concerning.</p><p>But.</p><p>There’s something familiar about the kid, and it take another moment or two befor it clicks.</p><p>It’s Din’s kid, Grogu.</p><p>(Luke’s seen the pictures and videos Din has on his phone, the sheepish smile Din gets when he shows Luke a new one because he seems to think it’s silly, having so many of them, but it’s really not. It’s great, actually. Amazing.)</p><p>They haven’t met yet, Din worried about hurting Grogu if he got attached to Luke and things didn’t work out between them. Didn’t mind the way Grogu was always with Din’s friends if he went over to Din’s place for their not-dates because Luke got it, he did.</p><p>Din liked him, but Grogu was his world, first priority and he doesn’t blame him for that. Could never.</p><p>
“Grogu, right?” Luke asks.<br/>
</p><p>Grogu gives him this look, and Luke barely manages not to laugh because it’s. It’s such a <i>Din</i> look.</p><p>Like he doesn’t know what Luke’s up to, but whatever it is he doesn’t like it one damn bit.</p><p>No sign of Din yet, but he’s got to be close by.</p><p>Luke gets to his feet, convinces Grogu he’s pretty trustworthy and what say they go find his dad, huh?</p><p>(That gets a response, big, bright smile, like Din’s his whole world too, and Luke would be lying if he said it didn’t do things to his heart seeing something so pure, uncomplicated like that.)</p><p>Grogu lets Luke hold his hand as they go off looking for Din, Luke talking about whatever while Grogu offers his opinion on matters with little noises or squeeve of his hand in Luke’s and so forth.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for them to find Din, already on the search for his kid with Greef’s assistant trailing him, presumably still apologizing for losing sight of Grogu.</p><p>Luke almost, almost smiles at the comical look of surprise on Din’s face when he spots Luke walking towards them, Grogu’s hand in his, but it’s replaced so quickly with this heartbreaking one of naked relief and Luke’s heart does this funny little thing in his chest that hurts.</p><p>Grogo tears his hands out of Luke’s as he runs to Din who scoops him up and holds him close, and Luke looks away because it’s not for him, their little reunion, and happens to catch the eye of Greef’s assistant.</p><p>Nervous, anxious, like maybe Din lectured him about not losing his kid before this, and jerks his head to tell the poor guy he should leave while he can. Which he does, mouthing thanks to Luke as he flees.</p><p>Luke snorts, eyes turning back to Din and Grogu to see Din looking back at him, expression on his face Luke couldn’t begin to identify.</p><p>Grogu’s tugging at Din’s shirt, has him looking down at him with this soft expression and Luke’s heart goes all squishy on him. GGrogu says something to Din that Luke can’t make out, it’s so quiet. Little hand gestures towards Luke and soft voice and what Luke thinks might be a smile from what he can see of Grogu’s face from where he is, and Din relaxes, smiles, even.</p><p>Luke crosses the distance between them, stands next to Din and lets their shoulders brush, offering comfort, reassurance.</p><p>The three of them go back to Din and Grogu’s place, Din needing the familiarity and Luke leaves them in the living room while Din settles.</p><p>It’s lunchtime or close enough and he knows Din well enough to know he doesn’t take care of himself nearly enough, probably skipped breakfast again and decides lunch is a good idea.</p><p>Doesn’t think about how well he knows his way around Din’s kitchen as he bustles about, keeps an ear out for the sound of Din’s voice from the other room, little pauses where Grogu must respond in some way and smiles to himself as he works.</p><p>Just as he’s plating everything up Din comes into the kitchen, leans against the wall to watch Luke with one of those smiles he can’t quite figure out.</p><p>“He wants to go for a ride on your bike,” he says, not at all what Luke was expecting, and catches him by surpirse.</p><p>Luke, wearing one of the joke aprons Cara or one of Din’s other friends got him eyes Din.</p><p>Has no objections to taking Grogu out with him sometime, but thinks maybe Din isn’t quite ready for that.</p><p>(Din has opinions, okay, about motorcycles in general and idiots like Luke even though he knows Luke’s a good driver.)</p><p>“Sure,” he says with a little shrug. “As long as you’re okay with it.”</p><p>Luke tilts his head, the way he does sometimes, and Luke lets him think it over in his own time. (Doesn’t offer to take Din out for a drive first, much as he’d love to, because now isn’t the time.)</p><p>After a moment Din goes over to him, crowds him against the counter and lowers his head to bump his forehead against Luke’s in a gesture of affection Luke’s learned means so much.</p><p>Doesn’t move away for a long time, still tense with worry over Grogu going missing, and Luke reaches up, wraps a hand around the back of his neck and squeezes gentle.</p><p>They stay like that for a while, no idea how long, until they hear the soft scuff of feet and Din breaks away to see Grogu peering around the doorway at them.</p><p>He’s hungry of course, and wondering what’s keeping them and Luke can’t stop laughing because the look on his little face is all Din, deeply unimpressed with them and their everything.</p><p>Din sighs, looking skyward and shaking his head, but there’s a helpless little smile on his face and in a moment he’s laughing too, because what else can he do?</p><p>But yes. That’s how Luke meet Grogu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm writing this AU as ~actual fic! First part can be find here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725821">A Life Less Ordinary</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Mechanic Luke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642230680335581185/also-though-mechanic-luke-working-for-peli-motto">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Also, though.</p><p>Mechanic Luke working for Peli Motto on Tatooine, and then shenanigans?</p><p>Better yet, though. Luke working for her preANH because dumb farm kid who’s not bad on the mechanical know-how end of things and he’s a fast learner, you know? Picks up whatever she or the pit droids teach him and he’s a nice kid, and anyway having another pair of hands speeds up her work enough to be worth hiring him on.</p><p>Also, though, he brings money home which helps out a lot when the farm’s not doing well or unexpected expenses pop up.</p><p>She’s sad to see him go, figures a kid like that who wanted nothing more than to get of Tatooine and out among the stars won’t be coming back, right?</p><p>But he does.</p><p>Takes a few years, more than Peli cares to count but there’s some hotshot X-wing pilot who needs some repairs and gets sent to her.</p><p>She’s ready for some arrogant piece of work, because fighter pilot and back-end of nowhere Tatooine, but to her surprise it’s Luke in the cockpit.</p><p>And then reunions and catching up and she notices right off there’s something different to him now, something centered like he found an anchor out there somewhere, but a it’s not quite enough.</p><p>(Still has that look to him like he’ll disappear the moment she turns her back to him, and it’s a little worrisome if she’s honest.)</p><p>Still.</p><p>Things are a bit hectic, had that Mandalorian with his beat-up ship and emphatic about no droids working on it, and she’s only one person, you know?</p><p>And Luke, is just standing there and wasn’t so long ago he worked for her and was glad for it and what does he say about helping out a friend for old time’s sake?</p><p>Luke just gives her a look because he knows how she operates, always upfront about how shameless she can be about things sometimes and all the more honest for it. (It works for her.)</p><p>Since Luke didn’t actually have a destination in mind, some kind of plan when he set off on his little jaunt around the galaxy, just happened to wash up on Tatooine and nowhere to be at the moment, he figures there’s no harm, you know?</p><p>Pitches in to help her fix up this old pre-Imperial gunship that’s definitely seen better days.</p><p>Peli goes off...somewhere, business or something like that and Luke’s the one there when the Mandalorian gets back.</p><p>Chatting to the pit droids or trying to get Artoo to stop bullying them like Luke can’t see him over there - Luke doesn’t have eyes on the back of his head no, but it echoes in here and he knows Artoo, okay, knows what he’s like.</p><p>Anyway, Din walks in on Luke waving a wrench or something at this little R2 unit, faint smile on his face and more amused than annoyed at what sounds like the droid’s talking back to him, and also who the hell is this stranger working on his ship and where is Peli and it’s been a day, okay, he is not in the mood for more nonsense.</p><p>Luke doesn’t notice him right away, because talkin to Artoo and whatnot, but he senses it when Grogu reaches out to him with the Force having sensed Luke’s whole...Jedi deal.</p><p>Looks over at Din and his little green gremlin kid and is like,<i> huh, I guess this is why I came here</i>.</p><p>(Funnily enough, it isn’t until way, way later that he realizes he didn’t know if he thought that meant he went to Tatooine for Grogu or Din, but with the way things worked out figures the answer is of them, what with Mando-Dad and hi tiny green gremlin kid and all.)</p><p>And then shenanigans in which Din is convinced Luke’s just a mechanic until he realizes that <i>oh, hey, it’s that Luke Skywalker guy</i> everyone was talking about for a while there after the Battle of Endor.<br/></p><p>(To be fair people still talk about him, but surely the stories have been exaggerated, embellished by now because there’s no way one man could possibly do all the things they say he can.)</p><p>Is just fine Adventuring about with Luke Skywalker beside him until the thing with Gideon and Luke decimating a platoon of Dark Troopers like it’s a minor inconvenience if even that, and <i>oh, okay, this might be a problem</i> when it comes to the Pining thing Din’s been doing because wow, alright,<i> wow</i>.</p><p>Also, also?</p><p>Luke looking at Din after hearing about some of his exploits - the mudhorn alone - and Din giving him that look right back because rescuing Han from Jabba’s palace and the everything about that???</p><p>(Boba still complains about having to shop around for a new rancor, so maybe try not to antagonize him next time you see him???)</p><p>But yes.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Truth serum shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642312585721577472/shenanigansadventures-in-which-truth-serum-is">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shenanigans/Adventures in which truth serum is involved?</p><p>Like.</p><p>Din out and about and gets caught by Imperial remnants because reasons.</p><p>They don’t know who he is at first, this little group of holdouts on a backwater planet in the Outer Rim, just know he’s a Mandalorian who was trying to dig them out of their little compound/bunker.</p><p>Because Grogu and Gideon and experiments an so forth, but his plans and whatnot didn’t work out this time and anyway, anyway.</p><p>It’s all an excuse to have the whole Bad Guy Monologue before they break out the interrogation droid and Din manages to take down another trooper before they get him pinned down and then it’s truth serum time.</p><p>But, you know, Din.</p><p>Not the chattiest guy around most of the time and stubborn as anything and it’s an ordeal trying to get anything useful out of him.</p><p>What they do get - <br/></p><p>“...I keep telling him it needs to stay on the ship, but he doesn’t listen.”</p><p>Behind the helmet they allowed him to keep Din pauses, frowns. Things about the little metal ball he tucked into a pouch he usually keep on his person. Meant to give it to Grogu, but things have been hectic to say the least. “Guess it doesn’t matter anymore, though.”</p><p>Because no more <i>Razor Crest</i> and all.</p><p>And so on, and by this time they realize that hey, wait, it’s that Mandalorian because contact with other Imperials and this sudden interest in the Mandalorian they captured, and anyway, Plot Reasons.</p><p>So the interrogation turns toward the Rebel operaticve - <br/></p><p>“Who?”</p><p>There’ a long moment of silence, followed by a conversation in lowered voices Din can’t quite make out but he hears something about <i>dosage</i> and<i> how much did it give him</i> and the unmistakable sounds of a blaster being fired and a body hitting the ground <br/></p><p>(That old joke about the Empire and firing methods and so on, not that Din ever found it funny, but you know.)</p><p>Anyway, his interrogators want to know about Luke and Din is like :DDDDD inside his helmet because bot, does he have him some thoughts about Luke, let him tell you.</p><p>Awkward little silence and then a sigg from the lead interrogator/Bad Guy.</p><p>“Enlighten us, would you?”</p><p>Din cocks his head because he’s 99.9% sure that was sarcastic, but hey, they asked.</p><p>He then launches in on a long, passionate rant about Luke and all the ways he’s an idiot.</p><p>Like, while he’d been in awe and more relieved than he can say because he was under no delusion he and the others would have succeeded when Luke saved the day, it’s like. The fact Luke came alone to find Grogu and then <i>boarded an Imperial cruiser</i> and took on a platoon of Dark Troopers - it was all kind of dumb of him, because what idiot thinks that’s a good idea?</p><p>(Luke, clearly.)</p><p>And that’s not even scratching the surface because there have been many, many Adventures since then in which Din suddenly understood how Cara and Karga must feel dealing with him?</p><p>Just. <br/></p><p>
  <i>Wow.</i>
</p><p>“I see,” Bad Guy says, clearly regretting So Much, but wait, there’s more!</p><p>A comment about...something or other from of the Imperials has Din go on a tangent about how frustrating dealing with Luke, which forkes off onto a tangent about his eyes?</p><p>Because pretty, and so, so blue, a shade Din’s never seen before...</p><p>Which, you know, is when the Rescue happens, Luke (and Grogu) tearing the place apart - but precisely, both of them honing in on their Mandalorian with unerring accuracy.</p><p>There’s a standoff then, Imperial blaster against Din’s throat where the helmet ends.</p><p>Din still a bit loopy staring at Luke who looks - <br/></p><p>Din’s not sure how to categorize the look on his face, but angry is a good place to start.<br/></p><p>Bad Guy lays out the terms of what he thinks will be Luke’s surrender - Jedi and all, noble, self-sacrificing sorts - and its clear the Mandalorian cares quite a great deal about him. Surely the reverse must be true?</p><p>In the silence that follows that comment, cold and cruel and all, Din laughs.</p><p>Because, you know, Pining idiots and half the time he doesn’t think Luke likes him all that much, tolerates his presence at his school for Grogu’s sake, and - <br/></p><p>The blaster at his throat dips, barely noticeable, and Din knows everyone in the room is looking at him now because he put too much of himself in that inrcedlous laugh, and anyway.</p><p>The drugs are starting to clear from his system and he’s a Mandalorian and disarms the Bad Guy, shoots one of the troopers aiming at Luke’s head as he turns to focus on the sudden renewed threat Din poses and then Luke’s moving.</p><p>It’s over quickly after that, Luke staring at Din over the bodies for a long moment before the blade of his lightsaber retracts and he stuffs whatever emotions gave rise to the confusing expression on his face down for the time being to go over to Din.</p><p>Injured from his capture and rough treatment during it and truth serum and whatnot still in his system and Luke helping him out of the imperial base and out of the base.</p><p>Artoo and Grogu appear somewhere in there, Artoo towing a sled holding the rest of Din’s armor and whatnot, with Grogu’s tiny little hands gripping the pauldron with their clan signet on it and soft, sad little noises at the state Din’s in.</p><p>Luke watches Din from the corner of his eye as Din does his best to reassure Grogu he’s alright, he’s fine, really, and Grogu squinting up at him because <i>really, is that so, dad?</i></p><p>Luke snorts, hauling Din the rest of the way to a non-descript ship waiting for them, nothing much to look at, really.</p><p>(Feels a pang of regret because the ship he got to replace his Razor crest is in pieces now, shot down a few miles away and all, and he’ll have to replace that one as well.)<br/></p><p>Luke shrugs because hey, X-wings are super recognizable and one-seaters and anyway, he needs a bigger ship for his school anyway, you know?</p><p>Din isn’t really following along, anymore, but sure, sure, makes sense.</p><p>Luke sighs, but it’s quiet, soft, and then Din’s sitting...somewhere, Luke patching him up and the whatnot as Artoo stows the sled with his armor somewhere and Grogu hands Luke medical supplies before he asks for them.</p><p>Luke looks at him for a long, impossibly long moment once he’s done.</p><p>“We need to talk,” he says finally, something like a smile playing on his lips when Din points out they’re doing that now. “Later, once you’ve rested.”</p><p>And then Din gets escorted to the sleeping area and tucked into one of the bunks, Grogu climbing up beside him, little hands patting Din’s face as he makes sure his dad rests.</p><p>Din and Grogu falling asleep becuase tired, and Luke watching them for a little longer before Artoo yells at him to get them off the damn planet because never a good idea to stick around an Imperial base.</p><p>They shoot off a message to New Republic forces in the area and head back to Luke’s Jedi school.</p><p>And then! When Din wakes up later he has the moment of man, what did I do - <br/></p><p>Followed boy the moment of oh, no because he remembers and also Angst and the whatnot.</p><p>Tries to avoid Luke but while the ship’s bigger than an X-wing it’s only sightly bigger than the Crest and therefore not that many places to hide.</p><p>Din holding Grogu in his arms, tiny <i>crunchcrunchcrunch</i> noises of Grogu eating those cookies he likes as he watches the most awkward exchange of FEELINGS ever.</p><p>And forehead touches, Luke blushing because Din chooses to continue his education of Mandalorian culture by being, “That’s ho we kiss,” strangled quality to his voice even though (because of?) the awkward exchange of FEELINGS, and Grogu’s tiny, cookie crumb covered hands patting their faces and making happy noises and anyway, anyway, yes.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>BUT ALSO.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luke and a visit from Han, Lando and other assorted miscreants at his fledgling Jedi school and a late night game of Sabaac in which drinks are had and Luke gets to be the dumb kid Han ran into on Tatooine all those years ago again instead of all his responsibilities and it’s really kind of great?</p><p>Chewie making sure Luke gets back to his and Din’s place safely, rib-creaking hug and fond ruffling of hair that has Luke laughing and smileing ans Aw, no, Chewie, c’mon before he says goodnight.</p><p>Smiling fit to burst when he checks in on his family via Force shenanigans, Grogu asleep and a point of light, happy, content, dreaming of frogs he’s going to eat or something, and Din - <br/></p><p>Big old dopey smile because Din is this constant, steady in the presence, stone in the middle of a river while the Force moves around him, eddies and ripples and makes his way to their bedroom.<br/></p><p>“You’re drunk,” surprised, but fond, amused.</p><p>Luke can’t be changing his clothes, barely manages taking his boots off before climbing into the bed next to Din. Rolls on his side to look at him, familiar, lvoed face and crooked smile as he tries not to laugh at Luke as Luke gives him a Very Serious Look and tells him, also Very Seriously. “I like you. A lot.”</p><p>Because just a little drunk and a more than a lot happy with his life and especially the places Din and Grogu hold in it and feels Din needs to know that at this very moment because <i>utmost importance</i>, Din, it’s a very serious matter!!1!</p><p>“I should hope so,” Din tells him, pulling Luke closer, which Luke allows because he really, really, likes Din, and also sleepy. “We are married.”</p><p>Because of course they are, and also Han and Lando never let Luke live down the fact he waxed poetic about his husband the last few hands of Sabaac out of revenge for Luke cleaning them out while wearing the wide-eyed, naive farm boy look that’s worked out pretty well for him if he says so himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Hermit dream crushed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642318245650644992/that-time-din-and-grogu-wander-back-towards">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That time Din and Grogu wander back towards Tatooine because reasons and Cobb is super casual as he mentions activity spotted around the krayt dragon’s den. Probably not another krayt dragon, but you never know here on Tatooine, and would Din like to go have a look?</p><p>Din is like, <i>pls no</i>, because one krayt dragon is more than enough for a lifetime, but fine, sure, why not? <br/></p><p>Rather than finding another krayt dragon they find Luke shopping around for proper hermit digs just, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize anyone had claimed this.”</p><p>Which, you know, not the point?</p><p>But Grogu is losing his tiny little mind because Luke’s like him and he can talk to Grogu and it’s the best because Grogu’s dad is great, the best, but also the time he got swallowed by a krayt dragon right here and it would be awesome if someone could tell him why that’s not great.</p><p>“He did <i>what</i>?” Luke asks, and looks up to see Din and Cobb watching him warily because oh, hey, is that a lightsaber hanging on Luke’s hip and also what did he say his name was?</p><p>Luke tilts his head because he hadn’t, actually, but seeing as it might be considered rude if he doesn’t give them his name it’s Skywalker. Luke Skywalker.</p><p>Cobb is like <i>oh,</i> and Din is ??? because vaguely familiar but can’t remember why and Grogu is tugging at his leg and anyway,</p><p>Luke puts off his plans of the hermit lifestyle once Din is like, “I was told to bring him to his kind,” and Luke squints at Din because all that sadness, sorrow, behind the words and does he think Luke’s going to separate them? Because that would be shitty of Luke, and also no he will not be doing that and anyway, anyway.</p><p>Many, many years down the road and Luke bemoans the fact that he’ll have to give up his dreams of becoming the weird hermit living in the middle of nowhere because he went and got himself a husband and kid - well, many kids, because Jedi school - but only one full-time one and it goes against the rules of hermit-dom, woe is him.<br/></p><p>Yes.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Dream team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642327225163726848/din-and-artoo-teaming-up-to-rescue-luke-because">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din and Artoo teaming up to rescue Luke because shared love of their human disaster Jedi. <br/></p><p>Featuring buddy cop shenanigans and Artoo judging Din and his life choices every moment of every day.</p><p>I mean, sure, IG-11 and his sacrifice gave Din a new perspective on droids, but it’s just. Artoo???</p><p> Foul-mouthed, sassypants droid who has seen so much and dealt with <i>all</i> the Drama ever thanks to the Skywalker family. He’s not scared of a Mandalorian no matter how shiny, shiny fancy his armor is. &gt;:((((((((((((((<br/></p><p>Din doesn’t know binary the way Luke does, but he knows when he’s being insulted. (Raspberries are universal.)</p><p>It’s only the fact Luke is so fond of Artoo that he doesn’t boot him down a steep ravine or endless chasm beneath the catwalk on the way to rescue Luke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Psychic AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642341357412909056/that-modern-au-with-psychic-luke-skywalker-who">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That modern au with psychic Luke Skywalker who happens to see dead people and kind of regrets it because wow, okay, <i>wow</i>.<br/>
</p><p>Old Ben has become even more sassy since he died which is quite the feat. Yoda has found a way to trip Luke up with his cane and other similar shenanigans, and his dad -<br/>
</p><p>That one’s actually okay, really. Luke just wishes he’d had the chance to get to know him better while he was alive, but hey. This works too.</p><p>Various shenanigans in which he sometimes solves crimes and other things because he gets “feelings” and the whatnot.<strike> Seeks justice for those the world has failed.</strike><br/>
</p><p>Leia’s psychic too, but channels it into decimating her political rivals and the whatnot. (Occasionally the very literal skeletons in their closets and all the secrets they’re all too eager to share with someone who will do something about them, bring the victims peace.)</p><p>Luke runs into this bounty hunter named Din somewhere. Seems nice enough, and his kid is cute as hell.<br/>
</p><p>Also, though, also. Din’s kid also happens to see dead people and the whatnot, which Luke doesn’t realize until he sees Grogu talking to Yoda.</p><p>And then it’s like <i>huh, interesting</i>, in that the way Din’s been looking at Luke since he found out about the psychic thing and odd questions he’s been asking Luke make a lot of sense now.<br/>
</p><p>Awkward flirting and such, and Luke properly introducing Grogu to his ghost friends/family who are delighted by this tiny gremlin kid of Din’s, okay, delighted.<br/>
</p><p>Luke stumbles on a murder from twenty years ago because “feelings” but also another ghost and there is Danger and Excitement and someone coming up with excitingly elaborate ways to get Luke out of the picture and make it look like an accident?</p><p>But Luke’s ghost friends/family and Din’s kids and “I thought you said you were going to the grocery store, Luke! Not this!”</p><p>‘This’ being the elaborate murder plan from the murderer hoping to keep the murderer part of their life hush-hush and the wacky, zany adventures they share trying not to get murdered and also expose the murderer, and really, it’s just a long day for both of them, really.</p><p>Afterwards, Din is reluctant to let Luke out of his sight because it feels like every time he does, someone is trying to kill him. Is that normal? It doesn’t seem normal.</p><p>“It’s a Skywalker thing,” Han tells him at some point, and offers to get Din drunk because good God, does he wish someone had done that for him when he fell in with Luke and Leia, but Din politely declines, because thanks but no thanks???</p><p>He does join the unofficial support group formed by friends and colleagues of both Luke and Leia because only an idiot would say no to that. (The potluck nights alone, okay.)<br/>
</p><p>Anyway, yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The one with Witness Relocation and other shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642393354705010688/another-modern-day-au-but-this-time-with-more">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another modern day au? But this time with more ridiculousness.</p><p>The one where Grogu is the sole witness to a Nefarious Crime who can identify the Nefarious Crime-doer and is placed in protective custody for his safety.~<br/>
</p><p>But then Nefarious Crime-doer puts the word out they want Grogu dealt with, resulting in their right-hand man, someone named Gideon to oversee things on that front. But, because Nefarious Crime-doer doesn’t want things traced back to them, the job of ~deaing with Grogu gets outsourced.</p><p>Which is how Din, bounty hunter and generally speaking Very Tired Man, finds himself accepting a job that turns out to be more than he reckoned for, what with finding a tiny child at the end of it and all.<br/>
</p><p>[[MORE]]</p><p>One who was in the care of federal agents who were gunned down by someoe else claiming to have been hire by the same mn, the one who Din had been told to refer to as “The Client” and apparently set a price on the kid’s head too tempting for anyone not squeamish about killing a kid to pass by.</p><p>He wasn’t told it was a kid, wasn’t told others had orders to kill the kid, none of this is what he signed up for and th sight of the dead federal agents, the cold look in the man in front of him tells him he’s already past the point of no return.<br/>
</p><p>(Finish the job or let the man do his, and he’s still fucked because the damn federal agents.)<br/>
</p><p>Din realizing he’s not a heartless bastard as he saves Grogu from someone who <i>is</i> a heartless bastard and takes Grogu and has to go on the run to keep him safe becuase he just killed a man and <i>dear God</i>, what did he just do???</p><p>(But then little Grogu and the sight of the other man about to shoot him, and there was really no other choice.)</p><p>Adventures! Shenanigans! Din and Grogu dodging people out to kill both of them as he realizes just how much trouble he’s gotten himself into!</p><p>But also, Kuil, Karga, Cara and all the others he meets along the way who become allies and friends he knows won’t sell him out.</p><p>And, you know. U.S. Marshals and other feds and whatnot looking for the kid and whoever killed the agents assignd to protect him and it’s just.</p><p>A lot to deal with okay? A lot.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Luke is one of the U.S. Marshals tasked with finding Grogu and whoever took him.</p><p>There’s this whole thing where he’s the youngest on his team and the son of a legendary agent, he gets his fair of good-natured grief from his co-workers.</p><p>But this thing with Grogu is big, big news and a tskforce is put together and the good-natured grief he gets from the people who know him, have worked with him for years suddenly <i>isn’t</i>.</p><p>Nothing new there, Anakin Skywalker is a point of contention in the agency due to The Incident that happened shortly before Luke and Leia were born.</p><p>Corrupt politician and a powerplay, corrupt federal agents across several agencies and a conspiray theory that still affects those agecies to this day.</p><p>Also, the thing where Anakin left the U.S. Marsha service once things were over (with typical Skywalker Dramatics, Obi-Wan had told him laushing at Anakin’s long-suffering groan) and joined the private sector.</p><p>Didn’t actually mean to start a mini-exodus when he did, but, well. Charismatic and such, and he and Obi-Wan are fo-founders of a personal protection business that does quite well for itself thanks to its first client being a well-known a respeted politician and such.</p><p>(Luke loved hearing that part of the story as a kid, knowing everything his dad did back then had been for love of his mom.)</p><p>Luke could have, should have, gone to work for his dad and Obi-Wan, but there was a recruiter. Someone who talked up working for the U.S. Marshals and they need someone like him, and other things.</p><p>Anakin is like *sigh* because that’s pretty much how they got him too, you know? But you can bet he keeps an eye on things with Luke in case it turns out he and the others didn’t manage to rip out all the corruption on their way out.)</p><p>Luke’s got all that to deal with, a federal agency that’s still finding it’s feet all this time afterwards and...fellow federal agents who look at him and see a problem agent just like his father. (Don’t know the full story, think his dad should be in jail and all that and apples falling from trees, and anyway, he’s lucky to have his team and superiors who know better and it’s not <i>that</i> often he runs into problem like this.)</p><p>Anyway, Luke and this taskforce looking for Din, thinking he’s a heartless bastard looking to cash in with the kid - Grogu, according to the - but Luke is like.<br/>
</p><p>He’s That Guy, the one who looks at the crime scene, reads everything they have on Din and goes, “Something doesn’t add up,” because of course he is.</p><p>His team’s used to that, learned to trust his instincts on things like that so instead of looking at Din like he’s just another common criminal, violent thug, they look the whole situation from a different perspective, that he’s trying to protect Grogu rather than cash in on him. (His death.)</p><p>But because of Luke’s history with the agency the rest of taskforce isn’t inclined to believe that, think Luke’s...who even knows, bubt they’re dismisive of his theories and aren’t subtle about it and there’s a new nesion between the teams on the taskforce.</p><p>As Din gets caught up in situation after situation and witness accounts and so on paint Din in a good light - more of the taskforce leans towards Luke and his team’s view on Din not being a bad guy here? But there are still holdouts, bitter about the hand Anakin had in the resturcturing of the agency, old friends and mentors exposed as corrupt and wasting away in jail and personal grudges and so on.</p><p>And then!</p><p>Luke checking on a lead, going to talk to one of Din’s new associates in  little town in the desert, a former soldier and a guy who runs a bounty hunting business and happens to be in the right place at the right tie to actually see Din.</p><p>Grogu’s with him, seems happy enough, not scared of Din, and Din is watching the kid like a hawk.</p><p>Right up until a group of guys show up and the shooting starts and it’s Luke’s day off, but he’sworking on the whole work/life balance thing, but is also trying to stay alive.</p><p>Also, hey, hi, M. Djarin, fancy meeting you here, as they end up taking cover behind the same overturned table, Cara and Greef grabbing Grogu and getting him the hell out of the line of fire, and anyway, anyway, what a lovely day, wouldn’t you say?</p><p>The thing where they have to flee together and Luke gets a little bit shot - nothing fatal, really, just you know.<br/>
</p><p>Fashionably injured in which Din has to haul him to safety and some dingy motel somewhere and medical supplies from a gast station or pharmacy and Luke watching Din as he patches him up so he doesn’t bleed to death.</p><p>Calloused hands with old scars on his knuckles tuching him ~gently, with the kind of care that seems at odds with his checkered patch, and the man is all nerves because his situation gets worse every damn day he’s on the run with Grogu.</p><p>And now, okay, now he’s got a federal agent’s life in his hands, someone who probably thinks he’s the bad guy here, might put a bullet in him to keep from going to jail and it’s.</p><p>A lot, alright? The same it’s been since he took the damn job, set eyes on Grogu and ruined everything he’s worked for his whole damn life.</p><p>But Luke, okay. Luke is just wathcing him, relieved his instincts were right about Din because he had no reason, no reason, to help Luke out. Save his life, drag him to safety and the whatnot. No reason to risk being identified when he went out for medical supplies to tend to Luke’s injury, and yet he did.</p><p>The whole thing where Din’s just waiting for Luke’s people to bust in, haul him off to jail, but it never happens.</p><p>Not even when he <i>falls asleep</i> because he hasn’t gotten nearly enough of it the last few weeks , gives Luke the chance to call for backup, lock Din away.</p><p>None of that happens, although there is a moment the next day where Luke tries to talk Din into coming with Luke, trusting him to clear his name and take care of Grogu where he almost, almost thinks Luke means what he says -<br/>
</p><p>But then the baddies find them again and it’s a whirlwind car chase that ends with a shootout and Din sneaking away when the cops show up and Luke has to explain that hey, no, he’s on their side and please don’t shoot him, he’s been shot enough for the time being, thanks.</p><p>More shenanigans in which Din and Grogu elude baddies and Luke (and his team, a few from the task force who are one their side) try to catch up to them only to be too late every time.</p><p>And then!<br/>
</p><p>There’s a thing where the baddies get their hands on Grogu and Din has no choice but to call Luke for help, doesn’t care what happens to him so long as Grogu’s safe and it’s just.</p><p>A lot of Drama and Angst and this whole convoluted plan to draw the baddies out using Din as bait or whatever because he’s a loose end they can’t afford and it’s all very exciting and dramatic.</p><p>(Also, Luke making sure he or someone he trusts is with Din the whole time he’s with them preparing to get Grogu back, keeps him from running by just being there, someone he trusts.)</p><p>Exciting action climax in which there is shooting - so much shooting - and Daring Feats and also an Evil Monologue or two, who knows.</p><p>Din gets fashionably shot as well, makes a shiity joke about him and Luke matching now with the whole being shot thing <i>what is wrong with him </i>and is reunited with Grogu thinking it’s the last time he’ll see him and all.</p><p>Because Witness Relocation for Grogu and jail for Din and just, you know how it is.</p><p>But there’s Luke watching Din and Grogu, nd he’s thinking, you know?</p><p>Luke with connections he only clls on when things are Dire and never for himself, and anyway, anyway.</p><p>There’s a thing where Grogu goes into Witness Relocation until the trial and Nefarious Crime-doer goes to jail for a long, long time . Din doesn’t get tossed into a cell, although he does spend a lot of time talking to federal agents of all kinds before they let him go home.</p><p>And Luke, okay, Luke is Plotting.</p><p>Meanwhile, Din goes about his life best he can after the upheaval and chaos of the last few months.</p><p>All these little reminders of Grogu in his life in the form of a toy or shirt or somehing left behind, forgotten until he stumbles accross them and it’s all very Angsty for  bit.</p><p>But then there’s a job offer, this personal protectoon company and it doesn’t click in Din’s mind until he’s waiting for the interview that wait, wait.</p><p>Skywalker isn’t exactly a common name, and Boba mentioned something about this Anakin Skywalker who almost burned the U.S. Marshal service down over twenty years ago about a conspiracy and whatot.</p><p>(Boba meddles in Din’s life even though he’d deny it to his dying day, and he got the whole miserable story about Din’s adventures in keeping Grogu alive and that one federal agent who didn’t think Din was a heartless monster.)</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Din gets called in for his interview - didn’t want to take it, but he needs a job and bounty hunting had already lost its shine before he met Grogu, and anyway. Boba <i>insisted</i>.</p><p>So he walks into Skywalker’s office, not sure what to expect, but it sure as hell isn’t Luke, and defintiely isn’t Luke and Grogu with an older man who must be Anakin smiling at the two of them as they ply some kind of game and Din really needs to sit down before he does something embarrasing as faint.</p><p>Which, you know. Perfect time for Luke to explain that with Nefarious Crime-doer in jail and his criminal organization torn up by the roots, there’s no reason Grogu has to stay in Witness Relocation.</p><p>
That, circumtances being what they are, he’s up for adoption and would Din happen to know anyone interested?<br/>
</p><p>(Luke has been busy, the last few months, okay. Very busy calling in favors and whatnot and it’s all worth it to see the look on Din’s face, gap-toothed smile on Grogu’s.)<br/>
</p><p>Also, though.</p><p>Anakin has heard all about Din from Luke, and he has been looking for more people since business has been good, and Din is just.</p><p>Overwhelmed, because too much good happening all at once.</p><p>Luke and Anakin share this look because wow, yes, they know the feeling. Luke takes Din and Grogu out for lunch, go to a quiet, out of the way place to let the poor guy think over his options because he really hasn’t had the luxury to do so for a while now.</p><p>Grogu is delighted, because he missed the hell out of Din, and Luke’s been pretty great too, and after a while Din stops worrying and pays attention to that, to Grogu.</p><p>Sweet kid, really, and Din already knows he’d do anything for him. Adopting him would be the smallest of it.</p><p>As the job...he’ll have to think about it a little longer, uncomfortable with the thought Luke got it for him rather than him earning it, and when he eventually mentions that in another meeting with Anking a week or so later, Anakins is just.</p><p>“Well, alright then,” and lets Din prove why he deserves the job.</p><p>Anakin knows he does already, okay, from what Luke told him about the whole Situation when he was on he run with Grogu and saving Luke’s life and the praise Luke’s team and others have had for Din. But this is about Din needing to know he does, and he’s more than willing to give that to him.</p><p>And then!</p><p>Once things have settled down in Din’s life, once he’s got his kid and a good job and some semblance of stability for both of them, Luke is kind of just.</p><p>There.</p><p>Around Din’s work because of Anakin, and the business’ firt client is Luke’s <i>mother</i>, and also Grogu being all :(((((((( becuase he misses Luke, and Din hates it when Grogu’s :(((((((((, so.</p><p>Luke is around, and it’s a little awkward at first, takes Din a while to realize that okay, wow, yes, Luke is actually flrting with him and not just being his usual friendly self.</p><p>(Cara and the others just shake their head at him when he has that realization because seriously, okay, seriously.)</p><p>Anyway, anywy, awkward flirting and dates and a goodnight kiss where Din is like <i>oh, no</i>, because this relationship of theirs is serious and he does’t know how to do this, be a normal human being in a functioning relationship, okay.<br/>
</p><p>(And yes, part of him knew it was serious before then, it hadn’t sunk in yet, and anyway, yes.)<br/>
</p><p>Uncharted territory and all, but Luke is smiling at him and according to several reliable sources (Leia and Han among others) is a human disaster in his own right, so maybe they can figure things out together, you know?</p><p>Might be nice.</p><p>(It is, though, absolutely the<i> nicest</i>.)<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Stranded on a planet together shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642475333035163648/so-that-time-rebel-alliance-pilot-luke-skywalker">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, that time Rebel Alliance pilot Luke Skywalker was on patrol with Wedge  sometime between ANH and Empire and had a run-in with a pre-Imperial gunship registered as the <i>Razor Crest</i>???</p><p>Pew-pew dogfight in which the <i>Crest </i>didn’t fire on them which is always nice, but it sure as hell attempted to evade - Luke and Wedge being like, <i>oh, they’re good </i>- and then surprise!Imperial ships, because I cannot not do ridiculous Drama.</p><p><i>Razor Crest</i> and Luke’s X-wing both get hit, go down over a thickly forested nearby planet. Wedge is forced to break off and report back to the Allince - Imperial ships this close to their Rebel base? Apparently more likely than you’d think.</p><p>Meanwhile Luke is surveying the wreckage of his X-wing trying to see what he can salvage and whatnot. He has faith Wedge got away safely, because it’s Wedge and he’s one of the best pilots in the Alliance, but any rescue efforts won’t arrive for days, so.</p><p>He manages to get Artoo onto solid ground, tries not to smile as Artoo keeps up a steady stream of complaints the whole time because Skywalkers!!1!, kind of the worst, really.</p><p>Sometime later he hears blaster fire and looks toward the direction it seemed to come from, and is like. <br/></p><p>Hmm.</p><p>Because the <i>Razor Crest </i>and if he survived a crash landing on this planet it’s possible the other pilot did too. (Mainly the blaster fire though, seeing as the planet seems largely uninhabited, and anyway. What are the odds it would be anyone else when they went down in roughly the same area.)</p><p>So.</p><p>Luke could make camp here, stick close to his X-wing which would make it easier for anyone to come looking for him, but also, also.</p><p>The surprise!Imperial ships who shot him down and might come looking to finish the job, and anyway, anyway, he’s got one of his Feelings he should search out the other pilot.</p><p>Which, you know, he does.</p><p>In spite of Artoo’s protests and predictions of gloom and doom, and anyway, it’s better than doing nothing, so.</p><p>Off they go, having little adventures here and there because local flora and fauna and that time Luke had to rescue Artoo getting stuck in a giant spiderweb the two of them getting the hell out of there before whatever made it comes to check on it.</p><p>They have to stop to make camp for the night and it’s while Luke’s setting up a fire that they hear blaster fire again, something roaring, and other such ounds that indictate someone is possibly having a worse day than they are.</p><p>Luke goes to see what it is, Artoo like <i>what, why</i>, and also <i>Skywalkers </i>&gt;:((((((((( but follows Luke anyway because no way is he going to be left behind.</p><p>A rescue is attempted, but Din is being attacked by a large predator (I’m picturing something like a <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cave_bear">cave bear</a>, but maybe  little bigger???) that seems to be impervious to blasters and determined as hell, and would you look at that? There’s  a handy little cave right over there with an entrance large enough for them and Artoo to fit through but too small for the large predator, and anyway, they’re not dumb.</p><p>Luke points the cave out, Din is like ??? because where the hell did he come from, but then the Alliance flight-suit and oh, right, and anyway. Din’s the one in armor so it makes sense that he covers Luke’s run to the cave.</p><p>And when the large predator takes a swipe of Din that sends him flying, Luke scrambles to get him into the cave and maybe kind of taps into his Force abilities to knock the large predator away long enough for them to get to safety.</p><p>Plot Reasons and all.</p><p>From there it’s Luke ~fretting over an unconscious Mandalorian while Artoo mutters to himself and overall it a very odd day indeed.</p><p>Luke’s exploring the cave, looking for another way out seeing as how the large predator is still outside and looks like it’s going to wait the out when Din wakes up.</p><p>He finds several dead ends and a pool fed from snow melt from the look of it, so they won’t have to worry about water, which is the first bit of good news. <br/></p><p>(Rebel Alliance and survival courses and having to relocate bases whenever the Imperials find them so he’s picked up some things since leaving Tatooine, so yes.)<br/></p><p>Luke makes his way back to the main room of the cave to find the Mandalorian and Artoo in a  standoff of some sort.</p><p>“Oh, good,” Luke says, careful to keep his hands in clear view, and doesn’t make any sudden moves. “You’re awake.”</p><p>Din is like. <br/></p><p>He’s tired and sore, got knocked around in the crash and then had the bad luck to run afoul of the large predator and now <i>this</i>. <br/></p><p>(Also, he’s pretty sure he has a concussion on top of everything, so.)<br/></p><p>No love for the Empire and all, but no desire to fall in with the Rebels either, he just wants to go about his own business, live his life and so on.<br/></p><p>He wasn’t even doing anything questionably legal when the X-wings slid up alongside the <i>Crest</i>. Was minding his own damn business and just.</p><p>Bad day all around.<br/></p><p>Still, at least the Rebel pilot didn’t remove his helmet - one of the first things he made sure of, because of course he did.</p><p>They muddle their way into a truce/understanding between them for the time being seeing as how they’re stuck in the cave and all.</p><p>Din is sure he can handle the large predator, but concussion and all, and anyway, he’s still tired enough that the Rebel’s suggestion he get more rest before he throws himself at it doesn’t sound like a bad idea.</p><p>Luke shares rations from his emergency kit, and Din likewise salvaged what he could from the <i>Crest</i> before he ran into the large predator.</p><p>The good news is they have food and water that should last long enough for any search parties sent for Luke - <br/></p><p>And, okay, Luke’s not stupid. Notices the way the Mandalorian goes so very still when Luke says that, just thinking out loud as you do, and sighs.</p><p>Guy probably falls more on Han’s side of legal activities than Luke’s, has no reason to be happy about the Rebels coming to the rescue, but he doesn’t know what to about it for now.</p><p>(Thinks in the back of his mind that if worst comes to worst, he can always get Han aboard for a tiny little jailbreak. Probably.)</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>There’s not a lot of talking from them, but it’s not as awkward as Luke thought it might be. The Mandalorian actually answers his questions, when he feels like it<br/></p><p>By the third day Luke wouldn’t cal them friends, but they’re not quite enemies and that’s better than he was expecting given the circumstances.</p><p>And then there’ the thing where they think it’s safe to leave the cave, but surprise, it’s not!</p><p>Large predator is still around and there is a fairly epic fight to chase it off or kill it if that’s what it takes, but Din’s leg gets a little broken and Luke gets a little knocked around and Artoo doesn’t have a great time of it either, what with getting tossed around like a chew toy when he caused a distraction to save the humans.</p><p>Anyway, anyway, they end up killing it thanks to teamwork and then it’s a matter of sorting everything out.</p><p>Luke’s got bacta in his emergency kit, but not enough to help with Din’s leg or other injuries between them, but Din, okay, Din.</p><p>Might have some back on the <i>Crest</i>, but he’s in no shape to make it there now, and no knowing if there are more of those large predators around, and Luke is like.</p><p>He’s still mobile, he’ll go.</p><p>Din is like, are you that stupid? To which Luke is like, kinda, yeah.</p><p>He knows Din’s not fond of droids, hasn’t made it a secret, but the terrain is tricky enough as it is for Artoo, and he’s worried about Din, and just.</p><p>He leaves Artoo with Din and goes off on his little trek to the <i>Razor Crest</i>.<br/></p><p>Takes him half a day before he gets there and when he does it’s clear the ship has seen better days, but he’s pretty sure it can be fixed made flyable again.</p><p>If, you know, Din could get his hands on metal plates to patch up holes in the <i>Crest</i>’s hull.</p><p>(Conveniently, Luke happens to know where there’s a crashed X-wing that could be salvged for parts, allow Din to make his way off-planet without having to deal with the Rebel Alliance at all, but that’s a thought for another day.)</p><p>Luke finds the bacta and heads back to the cave. Treats Din’s lefg first, the most serious injury to deal with - <br/></p><p>“No,” Din says, when Luke’s about to use it all on Din’s leg, because Luke’s got some nasty injuries himself and they’re likely to get infected if he doesnt do something about them, and anyway, it’ll take longer for Din’s leg to heal than any of their other injuries, don’t waste the stuff like that.</p><p>And then! <br/></p><p>Luke broaches the possibility of fixing the <i>Crest</i> by cannibalizing his X-wing, which has Din looking at him sharply.</p><p>The whole Rebel Alliance and underdogs who probably can’t afford to just waste resources, but Luke, okay, Luke.</p><p>He just looks at Din and is like, no, no, it’s fine.</p><p>(Because the whole survival situation they’re in and risking their lives for one another and this the leas Luke can do for him, alright? So just accept it already.)</p><p>Also, it’s been...a little too long since they crashed on this planet and at the very least the Alliance should have contacted him, but it’s been radio silence and Luke would rather not think about why that is. (Yet, anyway, yet.)<br/></p><p>Anyway, the next morning Luke sets off to his X-wing to strip it for parts for the <i>Razor Crest</i>. Apologizes, because she’s been good for him, kept him alive since Yavin and the Death Star and thinks she understand, hopes she would anyway, because he owes Din this much, and anyway, anyway, yes.</p><p>It takes most of the morning to get everything he can off his X-wing, and then a little longer to fashion a sled to carry parts and whatnot to the <i>Crest</i>. <br/></p><p>Stops at the cave to check on Din and Artoo and have lunch. Tell him how it’s going and so on, and Din is quiet as he does.</p><p>A little too much, really, even though he’s still not the chatty sort.</p><p>“I’m going with you,” he tells Luke when Luke gets ready to head back to the Crest with parts from his X-wing. <br/></p><p>When Luke tells him why that’s not a great idea - number one reason being that Din’s leg is still broken - Din shuts him down by saying “It’s <i>my</i> ship.”</p><p>Which, not what he means, but Luke gets it, he does.</p><p>Thinks Din’s an idiot, but also knows he’d just follow Luke on his own if he doesn’t help him, and just.</p><p>It’s less trouble to agree help him hobble along with him rather than risk Din making his leg worse, so.</p><p>He has Artoo tow the sled with the parts while he plays human crutch for Din and they make their slow, awkward way to Din’s ship.</p><p>It takes a while, because of course, the three of them reaching the <i>Razor Crest </i>at dusk. Thankfully the ship is safe enough to use it for shelter, and Luke lets Din rattle around inside while he secures the parts outside.</p><p>Dinner is a quiet affair, Luke and Din exhausted after a long day, but comfortable.</p><p>Luke talks about his plans to bring the rest of the parts back the next day, and Din doesn’t quite fidget but it’s pretty obvious he’s not entirely comfortable with this. (Being indebted to Luke, which this isn’t about that at all, but it feels like it is.)</p><p>Anyway, next day Luke goes off to his X-wing for the last of the parts and whatnot, and is like oh, no, when he sees TIE fighters in the distance, like they’re looking for something.</p><p>Seem to be headed in the opposite direction from Din and the Crest, but he knows better than to think that will be the case for long. Hurries back to Din adn Artoo as fast as he can to find they’ve already started on the repairs.</p><p>Luke tells Din about the TIE fighters and it isn’t as though they hadn’t considered it, the Imperials searching the planet for them, or course not. Just. That hope the Imperials dismissed them as not worth the effort to hunt down and the whatnot.</p><p>So. <br/></p><p>They focus on repairing the ship, working through the night and such in a Montage Sequence, because of course there’s one.</p><p>There’s a short test flight just in case, Din letting Luke fly the ship because Plot Reasons, and there’s actual light-hearted bantering going on - Luke, Mr. Fancypants fighter pilot giving Din and his clunky heavy gunship grief while Din may or may not be rolling his eyes at him and enjoying his company - TIE fighters show up.</p><p>And it’s like, well, this is unexpected, but also not.</p><p>Another exciting pew-pew dogfight takes place, this time with Luke flying the <i>Crest</i> and Din is so conflicted because his ship??? But also Luke is doing a dam fine job of flying it even though he’s not used to the way it handles or its limitations and anyway, anyway.</p><p>They get rid of the TIEs and share a look like <i>oh my God, we’re still alive??? </i>which is when a second wave of TIEs show up, and there are so many of them and they’re not going to make it?</p><p>So they decide to make a push for space, se if they can jump to hyperspace and all, but there’s an star destroyer in space and entire squadrons of TIEs and it’s not looking great for them?</p><p>Which of course is the perfect moment for the cavalry in the form of the Rebel Alliance to pop up.</p><p>Or, like. The rest of Rogue squadron and one Corellian freighter and Luke has never been so glad to see them as they keep the TIE fighters off their back long enough for everyone to make the jump to hyperspace.</p><p>They make several quick hops to avoid leading the Imperials back to the new Rebel base - they had to relocate yet again after Wedge reported back, too risky not to, which was what took them so long to come back for Luke.</p><p>Poor Din is Not Happy at the fact they have a squadron of X-wings flying escort with the <i>Falcon</i> - he is also Not Thinking about who the owner of that ship is or why Luke seems so happy to see them and what even is going on with the Alliance these days - because the whole thing of how this whole mess started?</p><p>So Luke is like, “Hey, so,” to Han and the others, and the Rogues stay on guard in space as he lands the <i>Razor Crest</i> on a nearby planet, Han and Chewie following in the<i> Falcon</i>.</p><p>Luke is like, so that was fun, right? as he gives Din this little smile, kind of awkward because the Rebels could use someone like him but Din’s made it clear he’s not interested, and anyway, that’s not the point, really.</p><p>They say their goodbyes and Luke goes over to join Han and Chewie and Din is like. He doesn’t know what, but following the Falcon out of atmo and getting an X-wing escort until he umps into hyperpace to wherever wasn’t it.</p><p>Also, don’t think he doesn’t notice the way Alliance ships leave him and the Razoe Crest alone after that, Skywalker, Din’s onto you.</p><p>But yes.</p><p>Din goes back to doing his thing and maybe thinks about that whole standed on a random planet with a Rebel Alliance pilot when he sees the mismatced panels and whatnot on the Crest that came from a cannibalized X-wing. <br/></p><p>(Also, the little metal ball Grogu is fixated on may or may not have come from Luke’s X-wing in a please let me have this kind of moment of sentimental nonsense what with it surviving the destruction of the <i>Razor Crest</i> and all, memento with double the sentimental nonsense for Din because reasons.)</p><p>They don’t see one another again until Gideon’s cruiser, but every so often Luke hears about this one Mandalorian and a pre-Imperial gunship Adventuring about. Din hears about this guy named Skywalker, and when most people scoff and say the stories must be exaggerated, Rebel propaganda, Din wonders, doesn’t put it past Luke to be honest.</p><p>And then!</p><p>Gideon’s cruiser and “Are you a Jedi?” and Luke is like  “I am,” and Din is like, okay, but when did that happen because I don’t recall that being a thing before. Grogu is like !!! and :DDDDDDDDD because Luke’s a Jedi like him and dad is all warm and squishy feelings in the Force right now, and so on.</p><p>Luke is like, well this changes things because he can’t just take Grogu and scurry off now that he’s seen what a strong bond he has with Din, and also Din, so he invites Din to come with them to his Jedi school and Din doesn’t have to think twice about it, you know?<br/></p><p>The three of them scurry off to Luke’s Jedi school somewhere, Din taking one of the shuttles.</p><p>It’s all kinds of awkward on the trip there, Din a little concerned about how this is going to work out, but turns out he didn’t need to worry because Luke is still Luke after everything.</p><p>Still that pilot he met way back when, the one who traded off with Din on the saving one another’s lives thing and sacrificing his ship to give Din his and so on, and it’s like.</p><p>He never expected to see Luke again - fighter pilot’s life expectancy in a war and all - but here they are and it’s kind of nice actually.</p><p>No survival situation now, so the return of that awkward flirting thing that was barely an idea the by end the first time they met, both of them aware of how ridiculous they’re being but hey, not like anyone’s there to see it.</p><p>(Aside from Grogu and Artoo, but <i>shhh</i>, Luke and Din are pretending the two of them aren’t laughing at them all day everyday.)</p><p>the awkward flirting intensifies until the day Din presses his forehead against Luke’s, no big dramatic moment leading up to it, just this instinctive little thing, warm and comfortable and natural as anything.</p><p>When Din moves away, Luke looks up at him with this expression on his face, little smirk forming, and Din knows, okay, he knows Luke - <br/></p><p>“I admit my understanding of Mandalorian culture is lacking, but doe this mean we’re married now?”</p><p>And it’s like.</p><p>The man is so infuriating? But they’ve also been co-habitating and co-parenting Grogu for almost a year now, become familiar with one another’s habits and quirks and somehow haven’t killed one another over the most annoying ones.</p><p>Luke’s friends and family who stop by to check in on him - them - almost definitely have a betting pool on them. (Solo for sure, even if the man still does the I’m Watching You thing to Din every time he visits.)</p><p>“Yes,” Din answers, dry as anything, because when it comes down to it they pretty much already are.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Cara and Mayfeld, best bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642538984753512448/okay-you-know-what-i-kind-of-am-in-like-with-the">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, you know what?</p><p>I kind of am in like with the idea of Cara and Mayfeld being bros at some point down the road.</p><p>Cara and her understandable hate for the Empire, and Mayfeld. (God, I love his character so much, I really hope they bring him back for season three or later seasons because he is fascinating, okay.)</p><p>Character development and mutual respect for one another and a certain Mandalorian, because Din’s magical powers of making people get the fuck along.<br/></p><p>But, like.</p><p>Older sister and annoying little brother kind of deal. They’ll snipe at one another but will tear apart anyone who says a word about the other. <br/></p><p>Also, arm wrestling at some point.</p><p>Or, like. <br/></p><p>Sparring, in which he is just, “Oh, no, no, no,” because he is a marksman, a sniper, he doesn’t do the thing with the punching and such, prefers his guns and you will snap me like a twig and then laugh about it to Mando, I know you will.<br/></p><p>Cara’s like “Yeah, and?”</p><p>Because Migs is no slouch at the punching things, but she’s bored and Mando’s off with his Jedi boyfriend scouting ahead or whatever and they’re stuck on the ship in the meantime, and anyway.</p><p><i>Bored</i>.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Bodyguard AU v2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642697149158703104/that-time-there-are-to-be-talks-about-mandalore">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That time there are to be talks about Mandalore joining the New Republic and so will be on Couscant?</p><p>New Republic all in a tizzy over keeping the King of Mandalore safe because Plot Reasons and such? Have a whole meeting about it and Luke wanders in fifteen minutes late with caf and “Is this a bad time?” and everyone is like,<i> yes,</i> <i>him, the Jedi. </i><b>PERFECT.</b></p><p>Luke and Leia are like, “Did we not mention thing about the Ancient Enemies Thing?”</p><p>But Luke really should have thought about that before he didn’t get caf for the rest of the class, now be prepared to bodyguard the shit out of the King of Mandalore.</p><p>Meanwhile, back on Mandalore Din can no longer throw himself through windows in a bid to escape his fate as King of Mandalore as Bo-Katan and her people welded them shut.</p><p>He’s got his flamethrowers though, maybe he can melt the metal enough to escape? He can hear the <i>Slave I </i>outside, freedom awaits!!1!</p><p>But alas, it is not meant to be as Bo-Katan’s people - “You’re people, you ass!” - tackle him.</p><p>Bo-Katan looks at him, this mighty warrior who won the throne of Mandalore in single combat - and sighs.</p><p>“We’ve found you a Jedi,” she says, because the man is stubborn to a fault and has been on about finding a Jedi for his tiny green gremlin kid for forever. “He’ll be at the talks.”</p><p>And Din, okay, suspicious because the last Jedi he talked to was indeed very nice and honorable and gave him an awesome beskar spear, but she refused to teach Grogu.<br/>
</p><p>What makes Bo-Katan so sure this Jedi will do it?</p><p>Bo-Katan is just, “You have realized Jedi are rather scarce, have you not?”</p><p>And Din, okay, he has noticed that. It’s inconvenient and can lead to Bad Things Happening such as being eaten alive by a krayt dragon.</p><p>WHAT.<br/>
</p><p>Oh, it’s not important, forget he mentioned it.</p><p>But since Jedi are indeed scarce, Din take it upon himself to bodyguard the shit out of the Jedi, because the whole Grogu Thing.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>AND THEN.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Two awkward dorks with awkward flirting and the whatnot? Tours of the city and whatnot, happening across one another on a balcony or walkway at night when they can’t sleep.<br/>
</p><p>One of them mentions missing seeing the stars, because planet-wide city and light pollution and they feel so out of place here. Startled looks and admissions of growing up on Tatooine or, uh, wherever Din grew up and so on.<br/>
</p><p>Other small truths about themselves, and go their separate ways feeling a little less unsettled, and so on.</p><p>Grogu’s Grand Heist in which he pilfers, idk, cookies or some such from Din and ~flees the scene of the crime. Din being like <i>oh, man, c’mon kid, no, not now </i>because the man is tired, okay.</p><p>Dealt with double-talking politicians and the like all day and only a few of them are worth talking to in his opinion, and then the fanfare of it all and he’s tired, you know?</p><p>And yet he must chase after tiny green gremlin kid because potentially dangerous place and Grogu is trouble incarnate and anyway, Din literally runs into the Jedi in his haste.</p><p>Looking under benches or at some spot of greenery in  courtyard that he swears is giggling, and oh, hey, what do you know it’s the Jedi.</p><p>Who is holding a smug Grogu, cookie crumbs on his little face and all.</p><p>More awkward flirting and such and anyway, yes.</p><p>BUT ALSO.</p><p>Assassination attempts in which the two of them do their best to bodyguard the other, only to be thwarted because Din jumps in front of a blaster for Luke and Luke mows down some knock-off Dark Troopers for Din.</p><p>Also, also, that time they had to hide in a tiny, tiny storage closet because Plot Reasons.</p><p>(Mainly avoiding Leia who is looking for them, why are they like this and there is a meeting they should be at!!1! but it’s honestly an unimportant meeting and anyway, it’s more fun playing hooky. More time for awkward flirting and all.)</p><p>Just.</p><p>Both of them doing their best to protect the other because Duty? And while it starts out like that, it’s because they went and caught FEELINGS for one another and now everything is full of Pining and complicated and the absolute worst.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The one where Din hangs out at Boba Fett's for a bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642711273177481216/also-din-going-back-to-tatooine-after-the-season">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Also.</p><p>Din going back to Tatooine after the season two finale because he’s heard about Boba and Fennec offing Bib Fortuna and taking over, right?</p><p>Boba looks at Din who’s all :(((((((((((((((( because the Jedi took his kid.</p><p> It’s for the best, really. Grogu’s with his kind now, and Din saw what the Jedi is capable of, knows Grogu’s in good hands. <br/></p><p>Din’s great, it’s just like. <br/></p><p>Raining. <br/></p><p>Inside his helmet.</p><p>Boba sighs and Fennec rolls her eyes as she grabs booze because it’s going to be that kind of day, isn’t it? <br/></p><p>Boba asks Din who the Jedi is.</p><p>“...Cara said his name was Skywalker?”</p><p>Boba is like <i>what</i>.</p><p>And then brief rundown of That Time Some Assholes Booted Boba Fett Into a Sarlacc Pit, but also.</p><p>“Don’t blame them for it,” because Boba did his best to kill them first, they were just better at it in the end, and anyway, it was a job, you know? Nothing personal. And then, “Skywalker, though, huh?”</p><p>An Din is like “...yes?”</p><p>Boba sighs, because he’s known two of the bastards in his time, you know? <br/></p><p>One of them went bad, the other has bad taste in friends.</p><p>(Like, hey, no real hard feelings about Luke, but Han? Complete bastard, and no, Boba’s not being irrational.)</p><p>Din maybe sticks around for a while because nowhere else to go and such.</p><p>Boba looks at the Darksaber clipped to Din’s belt like he hears the lie, but no skin off his nose what Din does, and anyway, just having Din around is enough to have people thinking twice about trying to start anything with Boba.</p><p>One Mandalorian bounty hunter is bad enough, but two of them? Might as well dig your own grave.<br/></p><p>Din is like,<i> really</i>? But Boba doesn’t seem to mind him being around and doesn’t ask questions as to why he’s there.</p><p>Fennec mostly leaves him be, but after a week or so she drags him off into the middle of nowhere and they spend a day sniping womp rats and other assorted pests.</p><p>They trade pointers, tips about the things they do best and how to counter them.</p><p>It could be a mistake because they tell each other kind of things that can be used against them, get them killed, but it’s like. They’re not enemies anymore, if they ever were that - never personal, just a job, survival. Not...quite friends really, but there’s an understanding there like there is between Din and Boba, and Boba and Fennec, and it’s just.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>AND THEN.</p><p>Some asshole in a hooded cloak shows up almost exactly like he did all those years ago when Jabba was running the place and Boba is just.</p><p>Tired.</p><p>So tired.</p><p>Yells at Din that his young man is here to see him and he and Fennec go off and idk, plot world domination or something elsewhere, who can say.</p><p>Meanwhile Luke looks at Din all, “So, uh. I’m here to rescue you?”</p><p>Din is <i>???</i> because what does that mean??? And also, “Boba’s not my enemy.”</p><p>Hell if he knows what Boba is, or Fennec, come to think of it, but it works for them.</p><p>“Huh, well that changes things,” Luke tells him, and takes a seat next to Din. Snags the glass of whatever hellbrew he’s been nursing because it’s foul, and also alcohol content to kill a man and such. “Also, that’s disgusting.”</p><p>Din is like well, yeah, but they’re on Tatooine and this isn’t a high-class joint, and he’s pretty sure no one bothered cleaning out the bones from the rancor pit after some dick came in and killed poor thing years ago.<br/></p><p>(Boba’s told him stories, but Din maybe doesn’t realize that Luke was the dick who killed the rancor and broke its handler’s heart like a bastard.)</p><p>Luke is suspiciously quiet after that, because look, okay, <i>look.</i> Extenuating circumstances and whatnot, and anyway.</p><p>“Grogu set my school on fire.”</p><p>Because he misses his dad and Luke had other things on his mind and forgot to give Din his number - to contact Grogu! Not for other reasons having to do Din’s face and the fact it’s a very nice one!<br/></p><p>Wait.</p><p>That came out wrong, but yeah, Din’s kid’ is a little terror and Luke doesn’t know what else he was expecting because he knew Yoda, and anyway.</p><p>Luke Skwalker walks into a shady as hell place on Tatooine and gives a tall, dark, mysterious stranger he’s known for all of ten minutes his number, because of course he does.</p><p>This is the story Din tells Leia and Han and the others when Luke takes him to meet the family and they ask him he and Luke met.</p><p>Luke never hears the end of it even after he tells them, wait, no, no that is not how they met at all, Din. &gt;:(</p><p>But it’s too late to do anything about it now and Luke never hears the end of it.<br/></p><p>NEVER.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Scraps I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter ideas all shoved together because reasons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642602046262018048/small-town-boy-luke-who-works-at-peli-mottos">Because reasons.</a>
</p><p>Small town boy Luke who works at Peli Motto’s garage and Tired, Confused Dad Din who got lost and ended up in the middle of nowhere before his minivan broken down.<br/>
</p><p>Also, his kid is a little terror who latches on Luke after he tows them to the garage and will not let go, and Din is really very sorry bout it, Grogu usually doesn’t do that.</p><p>Shenanigans that involve awkward flirting and entirely charmed Luke, but alas!</p><p>Once Din’s minivan is fixed they’ll be forced to part ways as Din lives in the Big City and Luke resides in a quaint Small Town and never shall their paths cross again.</p><p>WOE.<br/>
</p><p>Except for the part where Luke also lives in the Big City these days and went back home to visit friends and family when his old boss abducted him to run the shop while she plays hardcore poker at Jabba’s place and the whatnot for a couple of days, come on Skywalker, you owe her. &gt;:((((((((((((<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642764916590362624/modern-au-where-din-posts-these-kinds-of-pictures">Because reasons.</a>
</p><p>Modern AU where Din posts these kinds of pictures on his social media.</p><p>Also or, <i>attempts</i> to post it to his social media but due to a hilarious series of misadventures in navigating his new phone sends it to Luke by accident.</p><p>Luke is like “First of all, wrong number? But also evil mastermind in the making, huh?”</p><p>Din doesn’t see his response until later, Grogu asleep and is like <i>“</i>Oh, sorry,” and “you have no idea,’ and they just kind of don’t stop texting each other after that.</p><p>Later on they do the wedding thing and wonder why their friends and family are so terrible because there are banana <i>everywhere</i>.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Modern AU idea part 5, Din meets Luke's biker gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643051942170492928/you-guys-know-what-modern-au-idea-thingy-where">Because reasons.</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Previous parts of this AU here: <a href="#section0010">part 1</a>, <a href="#section0017">part 2</a>, <a href="#section0024">part 3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294196/chapters/71939226">part 4.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You guys know what?<br/>
</p><p><a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/tagged/modern-au-idea">Modern AU idea </a>thingy where Din finally gets to meet Luke’s biker gang and yet somehow<i> still </i>thinks Luke killed a guy once and is on the run from the law after meeting those idiots???</p><p>Din meets them after he and Luke have been dating a while - officially dating, that is.<br/>
</p><p>Not that confusing period of time where Din things like Din thinking Luke was inviting him out to watch a movie they both wanted to see because friends do that kind of thing, don’t they? And if they both realized they’d skipped lunch - Din had to deal with a stubborn kitchen sink leaking in one of the units, and Luke got suckered into talking about him teaching classes at her gym outside of the ones she let him and Obi-Wan hold there for their kids, for paying customers of hers.</p><p>Anyway, Luke knew a place nearby, if Din doesn’t have to get back to Grogu yet, and other such shenanigans.<br/>
</p><p>Those times Luke thought Din was asking a buddy to keep him company at the some event or other with Grogu’s daycare/school, and you would not believe the amount of pictures Luke has saved on his phone of Grogu dressed as a sunflower, or the frog that one time, and Din is like, <i>dying,</i> because Luke is exactly his kind of idiot and anyway.<br/>
</p><p>They cleared that one up and have been dating for a few months when Din goes to Luke’s to see him sitting on his couch with this <i>look</i> on his face. The kind of look you see on people in the movies when some important historical landmark is destroyed in front of them by invading aliens or they’ve somehow managed to survive Black Friday.<br/>
</p><p>(Din was in the fucking trenches okay, worked retail for a while way back when, worked for a damned toy store, he has seen hell and lived to tell the tale.)</p><p>“Luke?”</p><p>Luke looks at Din, which is when Din sees Luke’s holding his phone. Thinks he got bad news? Maybe his family on the other coast, the one he struggles with sometimes, wants to share with Din because he loves them and he loves Din, but.<br/>
</p><p>Complicated.</p><p>Din sits next to Luke, watches him carefully. Doesn’t want to push him, spook him, Telegraphs his intent when he takes Luke’s phone out of his hand and puts it on the coffee table, takes Luke’s hand in his and squeezes.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>It takes a moment, but then Luke blinks, comes back from wherever he went -<br/>
</p><p>“What?” he asks, and seems to realize that oh, hey, Din’s there. “Oh, uh. No. Nothing’s wrong.”</p><p>Kind of blurts out that last bit, and realizes it gives him and his current mental state away because he winces, gives Din this wobbly little smile.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong,” he says again, Din closer to believing it, that vise around his heart loosening -<br/>
</p><p>“Wedge and the others want to meet you.”</p><p>Luke’s just blurting things out again, but it’s fine because Din is like <i>!!!</i> and also <b><i>!!!</i></b><br/>
</p><p>"Oh?” he says, because it’s obvious from what Luke’s told him about them that Luke also loves his very stupid, very dumb friends who ride motorcycles and are in a gang that have matching tattoos and jackets and patches and who knows what else, but murder is a a very real possibility. “When?”</p><p>Luke gives Din a look, because it’s kind of a joke between them now, the thing where Din thinks Luke killed a man once and is on the run from the law, but it also kind of isn’t, because <i>Din</i>.</p><p>“I promise you won’t have help them hide any bodies,” Luke says, which is great because Luke’s the only one Din will help when it comes to hiding bodies</p><p>(Well, and Grogu, obviously. Possibly Cara, but really only because she would be carrying the body with her and the neighbors might see, and anyway, yes.)<br/>
</p><p>Din finds out Biggs and Wedge and the others do this thing once, maybe twice if things are going well for them, a year. Take a couple of weeks off to hop on their bikes and go on a road trip. Usually there’s a biker convention/gathering on the other end of the road trip, but this year?</p><p>Luke’s told them so much about Din and Grogu and this happy little life he’s built for himself out here they just absolutely have to check things out for themselves, you know? Make sure Luke’s okay, that Din is treating him right - Luke rolls his eyes as he tells Din about that part because he can take care of himself, and they know it, but still.</p><p>Anyway, this year they’re coming to see Luke, will be by in a few weeks, and sorry to freak Din out, but they can be a bit much, sometimes?</p><p>Anyway, anyway.</p><p>Din is quietly !!! about Luke’s old biker gang coming by to vet him. Like, the thing about not having a squeaky clean past, but he’s kind of a do-gooder.<br/>
</p><p>(Boba thinks it’s hilarious the way people who come to his shop are wary around Din like he’s not the biggest softy in the world - look at how he dotes on his kid, you know? Also, marshmallow, but yeah, fine, bad boy you wouldn’t want to take home to mom, whatever.)<br/>
</p><p>He almost, almost forgets about the upcoming visit, but then there’s a day he’s down at Boba’s shop. Picked Grogu up from daycare/school and dropped by to talk about covering for some of Boba’s people the next week when they hear bikes coming down the street.</p><p>Nothing to worry about because Boba’s bike shop? Place where bikes are taken to fixed and whatnot???</p><p>Only, huh, sure does seem to be a lot of bikes, you know? A lot of bikes all at once, even. And just as Boba gets this annoyed look on his face about the racket, Din gets a text from Luke.</p><p>Ignores Boba going out to see what all the commotion is when it stops outside of the shop and checks the text to see a simple, chilling message: <i>we’re outside<br/>
</i></p><p>He gets an equally shilling message a few seconds later: <i>:DDDDDDDDDDDD</i><br/>
</p><p>Din is like <i>!!!</i> because, well, that explains the bikes outside? But Boba yelling to Din there’s a biker gang outside that wants to meet him is also a clue, so.</p><p>Din looks over to where Grogu was quietly playing with his toys and is like<i> oh, no</i>, because Grogu is gone and Boba left the door open and he runs out to find him.</p><p>Not worried about Luke’s biker gang because Luke loves those idiots and anyone he loves that much can’t be bad, but his kid, okay, his kid is a goddamned terror.</p><p>Looks cute as hell, but even Luke agrees about Grogu being a terror.</p><p>(That whole thing about taking one to know one, Din assumes.)</p><p>When Din gets outside it’s to Boba giving him a look before he goes back inside to wrangle paperwork.</p><p>Grogu is sitting in front of Luke on his bike, and Grogu is now sporting a tiny bike helmet with the starbirds on either side that looks like Luke’s tattoo.<br/>
</p><p>Also?</p><p>A tiny jacket that matches the one Luke wears sometimes when he’s riding his bike, that the other bikers surrounding Luke are wearing and Din is like.</p><p><i>His heart</i> because that shit’s adorable as hell? But also, <i>oh, no,</i> his kid’s going to be in a biker gang like Luke and Din’s going to have to help them hide so many bodies. :(((((((((</p><p>And then it’s Luke introducing Din to his friends (also people who helped Luke and his family unravel this major conspiracy that went on for over twenty years and was on the news for forever and also everyone but Din seems to be aware of, but yeah) who are all :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD when Luke’s around to run interference, but the moment Luke’s out of the room and whatnot?</p><p>Wedge is a high-ranking military officer, as are most of the gang, and they have their own connections who wouldn’t rat them out to Luke if Din does something to hurt Luke, you know.<br/>
</p><p>Just putting that out there, <i>friend</i>. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD<br/>
</p><p>(Like, hey. Arguments and shit, they happen. But do something to break his heart, and he’ll have them to deal with, forget Leia and the others.)</p><p>But also, also.</p><p>They do like him, think it’s hilarious he thinks they’re a bunch of hardcore bikers or whatever, you know? They just happen to share a love of bikes, and friendship with Luke who they are super protective of, and also adore the hell of Grogu, as much as he adores them.</p><p>Also, though, also?</p><p>Din riding with Luke and Grogu goes with Wedge - “Din, relax. He’s as safe as he would be with me.” - on a ride on the roads outside of the city.</p><p>Gorgeous views and when they hit a wide open stretch of road they can see down for miles the others show off a little, switch positions and the whatnot so smoothly it’s obvious they’ve been riding together for years, know one another and how they think, react and so on.</p><p>Wedge and Grogu pull up alongside Luke and Din, and friendly insults are tossed back and forth and then Wedge guns it, and Luke glances back at Din, like are they really going to let him get away with that?</p><p>Which, no. No they are not, and then it’s this race between them, the rest of the Luke’s little biker gang (family) fanned out behind them.</p><p>Wedge and Grogu win of course, because Luke’s bike is carrying two full grown men while Wedge’s is carrying a tiny child and also Grogu.</p><p>Still, looking at the look on Grogu’s face, that huge, huge smile as Luke’s old biker gang high fives him and pats him on the back, the way Wedge puts him up on his shoulders and floats the idea of them teaming up from then on since he’s good luck -<br/>
</p><p>Din could maybe understand if Luke would have let them win anyway.</p><p>But also, also, there being a lake or something out there where they decide to camp for a few days, Have tents set up and a barbecue pits and bonfire going, Grogu learning teaching Wedge and the others the correct way to roast marshmallows and build the perfect s’more while Din and Luke go for a last spin around the lake before it gets too late. Stop on a little rise over lookig the lake, smile at the boonfire on the other side, laughter drifting over the water to them and it’s like.</p><p>Din can’t be expected not to kiss Luke, you know? Pull Luke’s helmet off and smile at how happy he looks, lit up with it, and the worst case of helme hair Din has seen in his entire damn life -<br/>
</p><p>“Rude, hurtful,” Luke accuses, but he’s laughing, and happy, and anyway.</p><p>Din kisses him, because he can’t not, and Luke seems to be on board with that whole line of thought because they do that for a while.</p><p>Don’t stop until their phones buzz at the same time - and Din has no idea how Wedge got his phone number, but the picture he sent him and Luke of Grogu about to shove a truly impressive multi-level s’more in his mouth while the others cheer him on is both adorable and horrifying.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Luke says, having the same realization as Din that a Grogu powered by that much sugar would surely be unstoppable.</p><p>They get to the others too late to stop things, of course they do, but it’s almost - almsot - worth it to see Wedge and the others being terrified by Grogu in the throes of major sugar rush.</p><p>The two of them certainly get excellent video of the whole disaster that will kep their black little hearts warm though the coldest, bitterest of winters.</p><p>While Grogu traumatizes Luke’s old biker gang Luke tells Din how they all met.</p><p>Luke who was this weird kid who’d made friends with Biggs right? Neither of them remember how that happened, assumed it came of growing up togehe i the same small town and such.</p><p>And then Biggs met Wedge and the others through school or something, college, and Luke came out to visit one summer. Had just finished fixing up his dad’s old bike and wanted to show Biggs, you know?</p><p>Wedge and the others impressed because Luke’s dad had good taste in bikes, and hey want to come up in a couple of weeks for this road trip they do?</p><p>Luke kind of figures it’s them being polite because he’s Bigg’s friend from back home, little brother kind of deal, but he really wants to go on the ride they tell him about.</p><p>Problem is, when he goes out to see them a few weeks later Biggs is in an accident, small one, not seriously hurt or anything, but his bike is going to be out of commission for a while and Biggs needs to take it easy until he heals up.<br/>
</p><p>Luke was like, oh, man, that sucks, but at least Biggs is going to be okay, you know? Figures he and Biggs will hang out, maybe work on his bike while the others go on the road trip?</p><p>But Biggs and the others are like, no, dummy, they want you on the ride, go have fun!<br/>
</p><p>Be young and stupid and do something that will convince the future love of your life that you killed a man and are on the run from the law!!1!</p><p>“...Something tells me that’s not what they said to you,” Din says.<br/>
</p><p>Luke shrugs admits he’s paraphrasing things, but that’s the general drift.</p><p>Anyway, he gets to be friends with Wedge and the others, enough that they are like, 100% on board that one time they found out someone was to kill Luke and his family and the thing where his dad - and conequently Luke’s family - has been tangled up in a decades old conspiracy that involves world leaders and the safety of the entire world, and really.</p><p>“I met them a few months before all that happened,” Luke says, like he still doesn’t get why his friends would want to get involved, help him. “but we couldn’t have done it without them.”</p><p>Din still doesn’t know the whole story about that, whatever affected Luke so strongly he literally wandered the country for a while, a year, maybe more, it’s hard to tell, before he went to visit an old family friend in Obi-Wan and finally settled somewhere longer than a few weeks for the first time in years.</p><p>But he can wait until Luke tells him, if he ever does. Din doesn’t care about knowing the details, just enough to look after Luke when the idiot won’t do it for himself.</p><p>And it’s why Din lets Wedge and the others posture, let them threaten him and all that because they’re doing it to look out for Luke even now, know he’s the kind of idiot who won’t bother for himself.</p><p>He’s a little concerned at the way they’re obviously out to recruit his kid into their gang, which.</p><p>The bodies? But also Grogu would be safe with them, and that’s like. Strangely reassuring.</p><p>Still, his kid is years away from getting his license so he has some time to convince him he doesn’t want to be in a biker gang.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>So of course, of course Wedge and the others have to make it harder for Din to do that when the next time Grogu’s ready to move up a bike size they send him a present.</p><p>Claim it’s to make up for all the birthdays and Christmases they missed before getting to meet Grogu in person.</p><p>It’s  bike, yes. One that will grow with Grogu through the next several growth spurts, but?</p><p>It’s painted in the gang’s colors, has starbirds on it. Little goggles to replace the ones Wedge gave him the first time they came to visit, the strap worn through from Grogu handling them so much. A new helmet with the starbirds, and a tally mark for the race he won with Wedge, Luke explains, grin in his voice and apologetic shrug for Din because his friends, okay. Kind of impossible.</p><p>So far there’s just the one, but there’s space for more and Din is like. *SIGH* at the thought of his kid with a biker gang, even if it’s Luke’s old biker gang and they’re all idiots, just.</p><p>*SIGH*<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm writing this AU as ~actual fic! First part can be find here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725821">A Life Less Ordinary</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Scraps II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smaller ideas shoved together because reasons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643079359952044032/i-just-want-luke-and-cal-chatting-ponchos-with">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>The one with the ponchos</p>
<p>I just want Luke and Cal chatting ponchos with Grogu sitting there with these two idiot Jedi fashion disasters like *_____________* because <i>yes, ponchos, </i>gateway fashion choice to hooded cloaks Jedi favor most.</p><p>Functional and fashionable, and great for those Dramatic Moments before engaging in battle with an Arch Nemesis or just the asshole who made fun of you during the poncho phase of your life.<br/></p><p>Din off to the side with the rest of Cal’s misfit friends/family like :| because where did he go wrong in life? <br/></p><p>The Armrorer told him to take Grogu to his kind. He did that. And then suddenly ponchos??? He needs to think on this further.<br/></p><p>Greeze and Cere playing Sabacc or holochess with Merrin watching all of them with this bemused look on her face.</p><p>Fond of her idiots, yes, but also in much the same boat as Din. <br/></p><p>Later Din finds Cere and is like, “Are ponchos part of Jedi tradition?” to which Cere is like “No.” and obviously laughing at Din’s confusion/pain. “I think those two are the only ones who suffer from the affliction of finding ponchos fashionable.”</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643116199180484609/superhero-au-where-no-one-knows-who-the">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>The one with superhero AU shenanigans</p>
<p>Superhero AU where no one knows who the ~mysterious Mandalorian is not because of the armor?</p><p>As the Mandalorian he uses Pedro Pascal’s ~bedroom voice. 
As his civilian persona Din uses Pedro Pascal’s normal voice.


<br/></p><p>
  <strike>Guess how Luke figures it out.</strike>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643238963563380737/modern-au-where-lukes-car-breaks-down-in-the">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>The one with car trouble and the small town mechanic</p>
<p>Modern AU where Luke’s car breaks down in the middle of nowhere whlle on a trip and <i>oh, no</i>, the guy from the garage is just all kinds of unfairly hot and sweet, whatever is Luke to do???</p><p>Also.</p><p>Rainy night in which the only way to town if flooded and there’s a cabin nearby that belongs to a friend of the guy from the garage and really, whatever will they do?</p><p>OR.</p><p>They make it back to town but the little bed and breakfast is full - tourist season you know. There’s a roadside motel just outside of town along the highway but the road that was is flooded over.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Luke says, because this might as well be the way the day ends. “I can just...sleep in my car.”</p><p>The look Garage Guy gives him is like, awful, because wow, yes, that is indeed how sad and terrible Luke’s life is.</p><p>“I have a couch,” Garage Guy says, and immediately looks like he regrets the ability to speak.</p><p>Probably thinks Luke’s some kind of serial killer, which. Some days is awfully tempting, if Luke’s being honest with himself, which he tries to be.</p><p>They go back and forth on the will he/won’t he accept the offer of sleeping on the guy’s couch before this kid, tiny, adorable, sleepy little kid, comes in and Garage Guy is like.</p><p>Well now he can’t let Luke be a sad bastard sleeping in his car because his kid is like, “But we have a couch?” and Din kind of regrets teaching his kid about kindness and generosity and anyway.</p><p>Yes.<br/></p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643336141788053504/i-am-feeling-all-kinds-of-fondness-for-wedge">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>The one where Wedge and Han tell Din about Luke vs the AT-AT on Hoth</p>
<p>I am feeling all kinds of fondness for Wedge lately?</p><p>But that time at a New Republic shindig - possibly the celebration of the Mand’alor’s marriage to Luke (he of the many titles and royal bloodlines and whatnot) - and he overhears Cara recounting that time she and Din took down an AT-ST.</p><p>Wedge, is like <b><i>OH???</i></b></p><p>“Did Luke happen to mention that time on Hoth?”</p><p>And Luke is like, Wedge, no. <i>Do not do the thing</i>, I am begging you.<br/></p><p>Din is like<i> ??? </i>and also hmm, wonder if that’s why he hates the cold so much aside from growing up on Tatooine and all if he was stationed on Hoth at some point during the war.<br/></p><p>Which is when Han wanders over. Obvious that he, like Wedge, has had several drinks by that point and is like “Man, I never get tired of hearing this story.” <br/></p><p>Han turns to make Intense Eye Contact with Luke. <br/></p><p>“I mean, only someone with a death wish would have done something like that, especially after they almost froze to death, am I right, Luke old buddy, old pal?”</p><p>And then Din hears all about the time Luke grapple-hooked his way to the belly of an AT-AT. Sliced it open with his lightsaber and tossed grenade inside before plummeting to the soft, soft snow-covered ground below before it blew.</p><p>So soft, really. <br/></p><p>Totally not sharp pointy rocks or frozen tundra waiting for him down there. Or like, the AT-AT flattening him with its feet or any other way to get himself killed that day.<br/></p><p>He is both horrified and *SIGH* because of course Luke would do something like that, Din isn’t that surprised at all.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The one with wartime sweethearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643276616705900544/in-the-vein-of-those-din-and-luke-meet-on-tatooine">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the vein of those Din and Luke meet on Tatooine before they live the Star Wars?</p><p>I propose that Din is the ~sweetheart from back home story Luke tells people if they ask about that kind of thing, you know?</p><p>Nineteen year-old Luke who gets tossed into the deep end whe he joins the Rebellion, right?</p><p>Farm boy from Tatooine in a starfighter squadron filled with people like Wedge and Janson. <br/></p><p>And all the hurry up and wait that happens, and a card game that springs up between missions. Some late night somewhere - Hoth, maybe - and it was just a little too much to toss and turn all night in the bunks, maybe tale a stroll through base. Stop by the hangar because someone’s always there - weather lie this you can bet someone’s fixing something or adapting it to make it work in these conditons, and anyway, anyway. <br/></p><p>Hell of a lot better than being stuck with your own thoughts you know backwards and front.</p><p>So anyway, one of those kind of card games, you know? The ones where people don’t ask why you look so damn tired or comment on how jumpy you are because they’ve all been there. (It’s a war, everyone loses sleep, everyone has nightmares. Everyone’s lost someone, or worry about losing someone and anyway. They get it.)</p><p>Janson’s just finished some story about a girl he knew from somewhere, before he joined the Rebellion and the trouble they both go up to and the fond memories he has due to all that.</p><p>Swings over to Wedge who sighs and gives Janson this look because he just won’t stop about it, and Luke only half hears the story because he catches a glimpse of Han stomping by, scowl on his face the way he gets sometimes. <br/></p><p>(Another fight with Leia, probably, that Luke’s at that stage of things where the thought doesn’t sting so much anymore, thinks he actually likes this better anyway, because he’s seen the way Han looks at her and anyway.)</p><p>Luke goes over to where Han’s stomping around the <i>Falcon</i>, muttering and swearing and Chewie’s who knows where, maybe that still in one of the storage levels helping people who are totally not involved with it refine the end product or some such, Luke wouldn’t know.</p><p>Takes a while for Han to notice he’s there and when he does Luke almost rolls his eyes at the whole...Drama bit he does. Trying to get Luke on his side, paint himself as the innocent in the scenario - which, if he was? He wouldn’t be trying nearly this hard to convince Luke,<i> so</i>.</p><p>Luke lets him vent for a bit and when Han runs out of steam, starts to look a little lost like he has no idea how the hell whatever argument he and Leia had got so out of hand he stormed off the way he did - <br/></p><p>“You up for a game of sabacc?”</p><p>Because Han tells anyone who’ll listen just how good at it he is, no one better for parsecs around, and anyway.</p><p>Better that that be left alone with his thoughts, right?</p><p>So Luke brings Han into the game, and Wedge and Janson give Luke this look because the whole Drama between him, Han, and Leia is the best entertainment they’ve had in a long, long time, and anyway.</p><p>“You got one?” Wedge asks, looking at Luke over his cards, like an absolute bastard, because of course that catches Han’s interest.</p><p>“Got what?”</p><p>Luke is like,<i> oh, no</i>, but Wedge is smirking at him and Janson’s no better and then there’s Han who is worse than all of them put together. <br/></p><p>“Sweetheart from back home,” Wedge says,and he and Han share this look - it has to be a Corellian thing - and Luke.</p><p>“...I wouldn’t say he’s my sweetheart,” Luke says, and the way his face feels he has to be blushing. “But, uh. There was someone.”</p><p>And, okay.</p><p>He’s not so clueless  he doesn’t know the reputation Mandalorians have with most people, has heard Han talking about this one in particular that pops up in his life every so often.</p><p>Mostly though, it’s kind of.</p><p>He just doesn’t want other people having this piece of his life, you know? Things are weird enough after Yavin and the Death Star and the Rebellion and Luke’s role in all that and he didn’t ask for any of that, could do without it, but he’s just the guy they ask to smile and post of pictures and...yeah.</p><p>SO.</p><p>He tells them this story about that time he was in Mos Eisley, right? He had this part-time job working in a hangar for someone named Peli when the farm wasn’t doing well.</p><p>Han looks at Luke as he mentions that, this slow realization on his face because look, okay, <i>look</i>.</p><p>Han’s met some nice girls - and maybe boys, who knows - like that, ones he had a good time with before moving on and Luke is steadfastly not looking at anyone at the table. (Cargo crate with an old tarp thrown over it to make it just that much more classy and all.)</p><p>Focused real intent on his cards and Han is both impressed and a little horrified because one, he never would have expected something like that from Luke - look at the kid, for crying out loud! - and two? That’s <i>Luke</i>. Like a kid brother and Han knows the kind of guys (and girls) who meet sweet kids like him in places like that - look at <i>Han</i>!</p><p>Anyway, Han keeps his mouth shut and lets Luke tell his story. Glances at Wedge and the others who all look the same mix of impressed and horrified because <i>Luke</i>, and almost gives himself away by laughing because yeah, the dumb kid gets to people like that, doesn’t he.</p><p>Luke, though He knows his friends, looks up and give <i>them</i> looks. “It wasn’t like that,” he says, because most of the time it really wasn’t like that. <br/></p><p>He met a lot of interesting people back then, that’s all.<br/></p><p>So anyway, back to Luke’s story about this guy he met working for Peli.</p><p>Drifter, you know? Not the chatty sort, but not rude about it. Just. Not much to say to anyone, which was fine Luke made up for it himself just fine.</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>This guy comes in with his ship all chewed up - literally, Luke finds out later when he pries a tooth jammed into one of the landing struts when the guy mentioned it didn’t fully retract - and this tired sigh.</p><p>Peli set Luke on the guy’s ship, told him that since he didn’t want droids near the damn thing he’d trust her to know what her people could do and that Luke would be just fine fixing his ship, so, you know.</p><p>That was a thing to watch.</p><p>And then Luke gets to work, has to call home to let them know he won’t be back that night because he’s got a big job in the works and the guy needs it done ASAP and there’s a couch in Peli’s office she lets him sleep on when stuff like this happens.</p><p>He’s still working when the guy gets back from...doing whatever it is he was doing, Luke knows better to ask, and Luke is like.</p><p>He knows ships, you know? Knows machines, a hell of a lot better than people sometimes, and they don’t make fun of him, don’t stick him with dumb nicknames.</p><p>So he’s working on the guy’s ship, maybe talking to it to, fond little pats when he’s done with a repair or comes across some old repair job someone did that’s coming apart. And it’s not like anyone told him not to take care of that while he’s there and all, you know?</p><p>Peli said get his ship fixed, and maybe she meant the newer stuff, but Luke is there and it’ll just take a second and really, the ship’s old, been through a lot. Fixing this one little thing with all the rest won’t hurt anyone and it’ll keep her flying a little longer, and just. No harm to it.</p><p>And then the guy is just kind of there?</p><p>Watching Luke being a weird guy, talking to his ship like it’s a person, finding small things wrong with it that haven’t set up an alarm anywhere yet, but Luke just knows. Like a splinter under your skin you don’t realize is there just yet but something’s not right, that kind of deal.</p><p>Gives Luke this look, right, but Luke shrugs and spins some nonsense about older ships like his and these common issues they share as part of the manufacturing process and might as well take care of it now before it becomes a problem, right? No extra charge, something on the house since the repairs that were asked for are so extensive.</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Luke ends up chattering a bit when he realizes the guy doesn’t mind? Doesn’t always answer Luke but he doesn’t tell him to shut up or pull a blaster to intimidate him the way some of them do, and anyway.</p><p>Luke finishes the repairs around dawn, dead on his feet and wishes him luck before he goes off to catch some sleep on Peli’s couch before he heads home to the farm.<br/></p><p>Doesn’t think much about the whole thing, but then a few months later the same ship ends up in Peli’s hangar. In better shape this time, just needs a once-over, make sure everything’s running fine and fuel.</p><p>And the guy, okay. <br/></p><p>Gives Luke this little nod on his way off to do whatever, doesn’t stop to ask Peli if she’s sure Luke’s good at his job, and he gets this. Nothing warm and squishy, he barely knows the guy, but it’s a pleased feeling knowing that at the very least he trusts Luke’s work.</p><p>Luke’s done by the time the guy gets back, but it’s one of those days where he’s not keen on getting back to the farm - Uncle Owen asked him to stay behind a year to help out, just a little longer and he’s.</p><p>Upset at being left behind by the others, by being stuck on Tatooine for another year. Needs time to cool down before he says something he knows he’ll regret, and Peli’s good enough not to pry.</p><p>They end up playing sabacc, Peli cackling as she cheats her way to victory - Luke pauses his story to give the others this 0:D smile when he tells them she’s the one who taught him how to cheat at sabacc and not get caught at it, but anyway, they want to hear the rest of his story, right?</p><p>Peli gets a call from a supplier, something about a parts dleivery being delayed - Imperial interference or some such - and she leaves to go take care of it, annoyed because she was about to clean Luke out and leave him destitute when it comes to nuts and bolts, and then it’s Luke and the guy.</p><p>Who’s giving him this look right - well, Luke assumes, because helmet but he’s not telling Han and the others that bit, and anyway.</p><p>It’s still kind of early as these things go and Luke’s feeling a little more reckless than usual, and invites the guy for a hand or two if he doesn’t have anything else to do.</p><p>He’s not really expecting the guy to say yes, but he does and it’s not so bad, really? Guy must be in a good mood because he answers more of Luke’s questions or offers tidbits about himself without being asked. Doesn’t even glare at the pit droids when they creep a little closer.</p><p>Little guys love Luke, you know, but this guy obviously doesn’t like droids so they usual stay clear, but this this time their curiosity gets the better of them.<br/></p><p>So they play a couple of hands of sabacc,and the guy knows, okay, clearly, obviously knows Luke is cheating the whole time. Hell, Luke’s not even trying all that hard to hide it, but he doesn’t say anything about it.</p><p>Gives Luke a look a few times, but they keep playing and they each win a hand.</p><p>Luke’s in a better mood by the time they decide that’s enough for the day, offers to buy the guy dinner, even.</p><p>(But becuase Din, and helmet, that’s a little awkward, y’know?)</p><p>Gets a no, because the guy has rations or whatever in his ship and Luke figures hey, okay, no problem and figures he’s good to go home now. Apologize to Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru and such because he does get it, just. <br/></p><p>Yeah.</p><p>He doesn’t see the guy around for a few more months, and when he does - <br/></p><p>“You need to see a doctor.”</p><p>Because the blood. So much blood?</p><p>Also a vibroknife, and it’s just.</p><p>Messy.</p><p>But the guy is like <i>no, no doctor </i>and Luke is like <i>you are going to die if you don’t see one </i>but still the no doctor thing, and Luke drags him to this place he knows. Sketchy part of Mos Eisley - sketchy-<i>er </i>part<i>- </i> and knocks on a door.</p><p>This lady he knows, used to be a doctor way before. Used to be with the Galactic Navy, served on a <i>Venator</i>-class star destroyer before things changed, she says.</p><p>Anyway, she has a soft spot for Luke after he helped haggle a shopkeeper down on some supplies she was trying to buy this one time. <br/></p><p>(Patched him up once or twice too, accident at the hangar or taking the wrong shortcut, that kind of thing. Didn’t want to worry his family, and anyway, Mos Eisley, right? Things happen.)</p><p>She’s surprised to see him this late at night - or not, because, again, Mos Eisley - and freezes when she sees who he has with him.</p><p>It occurs to Luke, when he sees the look on her face that hey, maybe there’s a reason someone like her is living in a bad part of Mos Eisley, and maybe people like this guy who’s been bleeding on Luke for the last however long might be one of them, <i>but</i>.</p><p>She was a doctor and that meant somthing once upon a time, and also the look on Luke’s face, the way he swears nothing will happen to her even though they both kind of know there’s no way he could keep that promise if his...friend is determined, but anyway.</p><p>Doesn’t matter all that much since the guy passed out before Luke got to her place, and he stays under the whole time they’re working on him.<br/></p><p>Luke helps her patch the guy up, another pair of steady hands and they manage to save his life, which is great!</p><p>Luke apologizes for not thinking when he went to her place, but the blood and worry and she was the only one he could think of, and anyway.</p><p>She tells him not to worry about it, someone would have found her sooner or later anyway, and hey, really, don’t worry about it.</p><p>Still, better safe than sorry and Luke gets the guy back to the hangar before he wakes up. Gets him into the bunk on his ship and then, because he’s covered in the guy’s blood and it’s late as hell, decides to call home to let them know he’s got another long night - last minute job that came in and he’ll be back to help with the farm in teh morning.</p><p>And then!</p><p>Peli’s out of town, off-planet, business or whatever, and Luke’s the only one at the hangar and wakes up to the guy standing over him.</p><p>No blaster in his hand but Luke gets the feeling he doesn’t need one, and anyway.</p><p>“I said no doctors.”</p><p>Which, okay. <br/></p><p>Luke recognizes he’s in a dangerous situation, but also?</p><p>It’s early as hell, and he didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before what with saving the guy’s life and Luke’s pretty sure he didn’t get all of his blood out from under his nails.</p><p>“They’re not anymore,” he says, and puts his arm over his eyes to block out the light. Figures if the guy’s going not going to kill him for saving his life he might as well get more sleep. <br/></p><p>He hear this little huff, annoyance? Something, but he’s tired and falls asleep before he can figure it out.<br/></p><p>(And the part Luke doesn’t tell Han and the others who are all just. Staring at Luke because what the actual hell, Skywalker, they thought you were some dumb kid living on a moisture farm, not...whatever the hell this story is turning out to be, is that he tells the guy - they didn’t take his helmet off, that no one saw his face.)</p><p>Anyway, Luke doesn’t get murdered on Peli’s office couch, but he does get more sleep. When he wakes up the guy and his ship are gone, but one of the pit droids gives Luke a little stack of credits. Enough to cover the medical supplies Luke’s not-doctor friend used on him, and figures it’s as close to a thanks as he’s likely to get.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>In present day hangar on Hoth everyone is still staring at Luke who is like what, none of you guys had experiences like that growing up where some guy bled all over you and then kind of threatened to kill you for helping him? <i>Weird</i>.</p><p>Han makes a mental note to have a talk with Leia - when she’s talking to Han again -  about their idiot friend who is either the luckiest bastard in the galaxy or...hell if Han knows, but someone needs to keep an eye on the kid, okay? <br/></p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>But back to pre-Star Wars Luke and his ~sweetheart story.</p><p>He doesn’t see the guy again for a while, but this time he does the guy comes over to where Luke’s working on his speeder at the back of Peli’s hangar. It’s been acting up and he has this deal with her where she lets him use the hangar tools and equipment if he pays for any supplies he uses in the process. </p><p>Business has been slow, Imperial activity in the area for some reason and scaring their usual customers away for the time being, and anyway.</p><p>Nothing else to work on, so tinkering with the speeder when a shadow falls over him and he looks up to see the guy watching him.</p><p>Awkward about it too, and Luke watches him totally not fidgeting before he rolls his eyes and flaps a hand to the toolbox just out of reach.</p><p>“Hand me the hydrospanner, would you?” <br/></p><p>He’s half expecting the guy to walk off in a huff, but is pleasantly surprised when he sets the hydrospanner in Luke’s waiting hand.</p><p>Luke thanks him and goes back to work, and realizes after a bit that the guy is still standing there??? Seems less awkard now, though, and Luke slides out from under the speeper - has it up on a lift or the whatnot - and looks at the guy.</p><p>Tells him it’s nice to see him, especially when he’s not bleeding - “Wait, you aren’t bleeding, right?” HArd to tell with the armor and such - which makes the guy sigh.</p><p>Luke grins, and the guy sits on one of the crates nearby as Luke goes back to fixing the speeder. Occasionally Luke will ask for a tool and the guy will hand it to him.</p><p>Luke chats with him while he’s working, gets some answers back and it’s just.</p><p>A nice time, you know?</p><p>And then when he’s done and the speeder is back up and running, well. Luke needs to take it for a test drive, little spin, and if the guy’s not doing anything it might be nice to have some company???</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wedge and the others are like OH? GOING FOR A DRIVE WITH YOUR SWEETHEART? TELL US MORE.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>But, like. Nothing happens, okay? They go for that drive, Luke shows off a little because he was a dumb - dumber - kid back then and anyway, anyway.</p><p>It’s not until they’re back in Mos Eisley and Luke drops the guy off at his ship, parked in a hangar down the way, that anything happens, you know?</p><p>The suns are going down and it’s pretty out, hardly anyone on the street with them and, almost enough to make them forget about being in Mos Eisley.</p><p>Luke’s leaning against the speeder, right, and the guy’s watching Luke watch him, and he cocks his head a certain way and Luke follows him into the hangar and nothing happens, okay, really.</p><p>Just some talking, the guy getting ready to leave in the morning and some stuff he ordered got dropped off. Luke helps him load his ship, and when they’re done it’s starting to get dark out, and Luke really should head home - <br/></p><p>But the guy stops him, and on his arm and some of that awkwardness is back, and Luke is just.</p><p>Doesn’t know what to expect, because usually this is where a kiss might happen, but - the armor the others don’t know about because shhhh, no talk of Mandalorians when Han’s around - <br/></p><p>Luke is just standing there, not sure what to do, and then the guy leans down, presses his forehead against Luke’s and says, “Din,” <br/></p><p>Luke is like !!! because this is clearly something important, something big, and he doesn’t want to ruin the moment, mess things up. Is about to ask, but the guy beats him to it.</p><p>“My name,” he says, like this is something he hasn’t told many people. “Din.”</p><p>No last name, but Luke figures even this much is a big, big deal, especially since they don’t even really know one another, and anyway, it doesn’t matter, so.</p><p>They stay like that a little longer - Luke doesn’t know what they’re doing, this thing with Din, but it’s nice and he likes it - and then one of the hangar mechanics comes stumbling in, drunk as hell and Luke and Din break apart, all awkward and flustered.</p><p>Luke says he has to get home, Din says he should get some sleep since he’s leaving early the next morning, and anyway, anyway, that’s Luke’s sweetheart from home story.</p><p>Because, you know, because.</p><p>Uncle Owen got a couple of droids the day after that and Luke’s life stopped being his for a long, long time.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Han and Wedge and the others look at Luke because what even was that story? Everyone else had the schoolyard crushes and the like. Luke gets the mysterious drifter who almost died, but then Luke saved him by taking him to a former doctor who was on the run and hiding out in Mos Eisley and almost got murderized for it -</p><p>“Guys, he wasn’t going to kill me,” Luke says, which while true is nowhere near the point, Skywalker, just shut up for a second, okay?</p><p>- and then he gets the scenic drive and romantic kiss goodbye to someone he never sees again???</p><p>(They all agree not to mention the part where Luke’s family was murdered and the whatnot because yikes, but still. What was that story?)<br/></p><p>Luke is just, “Tatooine,” which is as good an explanation as anything else he could have given them really.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>AND THEN.</p><p>Fast forward a few years to this distress call through the Force fro a tiny green gremlin kid that Luke answers.</p><p>Has to go through a platoon of Dark Troopers to do it, and when he does - <br/></p><p>He doesn’t expect Din to remember him, not really, because what’s one dumb kid on some terrible desert planet to someone like him who probably stopped on a hundred other planets with other dumb kids like Luke around, so.<br/></p><p>Still, knowing it’s Din and seeing what he’s willing to do for Grogu - what he has done, when Grogu shares his memories of his adventures with Din and what Din tells him himself - makes it easier to invite him to come with Luke and Grogu.</p><p>(Always the plan to do so because he doesn’t want to repeat the mistakes of the old Jedi order, but it being Din is so much better.)<br/></p><p>Go back to Yavin or wherever he’s starting his school and Din is all awkward around Luke?</p><p>At first he thinks Din does remember him, and overall awkwardness of their past and present and anyway, he’s obviously not going to say anything and doesn’t want to? So just move on and such.</p><p>Only thing is, with Din living there with Luke and Grogu, Luke gets the chance to get to know him better? And Din is obiously trying, for Grogu’s sake, probably, Luke doesn’t know.</p><p>It’s still Din, though, awkward and a little stilted and just.</p><p>Adorable, really. Sweet about it.</p><p>Nothing really happens other than the awkwardness going away after a while, Din looking a little more comfortable around Luke and such.</p><p>And then the speeder they use to get to the small town a few miles away for food and supplies and the whatnot breaks down and Luke sets about fixing it, back of the little workshop area he as set up and it takes him a while to realize Din came out to see what he was doing, and then just never left?</p><p>Sitting there on some cargo crates, Grogu dozing in his arms because it’s early yet, but when Luke glances over at them Din shrugs, Smile in his voice as he tells Luke that Grogu woke up when Din was getting ready and refused to be left behind, and now here they are.</p><p>Luke snorts, and looks around for the hyrdospanner - <br/></p><p>- and Din puts in his hand.</p><p>And where it should be a nice, normal little gesture, Din has to go and make it all <i>meaningful</i>, you know?</p><p>Hands Luke the hydrospanner, but their hands brush, touch lingering and Din is <i>looking</i> at him.<br/></p><p>It’s been years, but Luke still remembers how to read Din’s body language, the tilt of his head, way he holds himself. Subtle things, an <i>anyway</i>.</p><p>Din watches Luke work, and Grogu wakes up somewhere in there taking over Din’s job of handing Luke tools and the whatnot, but that’s fine with Din because now he gets to watch the two of them, right?</p><p>Luke explaining what he’s doing, what’s wrong with the speeder and what he’s doing to fix it and such. Grogu follows maybe half of what he says, not all that interested, but he’s thrilled at the chance to help and that’s the important part.</p><p>
And then when he’s done and the speeder is back up and running, well. 
Luke needs to take it for a test drive, little spin, and if Din’s not doing anything it might be nice to have some company???

<br/></p><p>(Not that Luke has called him by his name or anything since they met again on Gideon’s ship, didn’t think Din remembered him or that he was welcome to use it, and anyway, Yes)</p><p>There’s only the one sun this time, and it’s jungle rather than desert, but Luke still knows a nice little road they can take. Scenic, lovely, and Din gives him another one of those looks because he remembers this, okay.</p><p>Luke grins, because this is...it’s nice, really, and then Grogu pops up, super delighted because Luke is still kind of terrifying behind the wheel of a vehicle. Incredible driver/pilot and all? But still terrifying, because of those things.</p><p>They get back to the school, Luke pulling up in front of the school. Leans against the speeder watching Din and Grogu get out, Grogu thrilled out of his little mind because they went so fast and it was amazing and they watch as Grogu goes inside still chattering to himself becuase so cool.</p><p>Din looks at Luke, who’s still leaning against the speeder, soft little smile on his face because it’s been a good day.</p><p>And then Din cocks his head in a certain way and Luke follows him inside, because what else is he supposed to do?</p><p>They can hear Grogu somewhere in the little apartment Din shares with him, happy as anything and entertaining himself and anyway.</p><p>“Hey, hi,” Luke says, like an idiot, but that’s fine, it’s great.</p><p>Din’s kind of an idiot too, it works for them.</p><p>There’s some talking, and Grogu wanders in, clearly hungry and no choice but to make dinner and so on. Luke and Din moving around one another comfortably, don’t really think too much of it, and Grogu helps where he can, also snags little bits of food here and there and is all 0:D? when they shoot him looks, because clearly he’s done nothing wrong his whole life.</p><p>Grogu starts nodding off after dinner, and Luke cleans up while Din puts him to sleep, and then it’s finally Din’s turn to do the leaning. <br/></p><p>Leans on the counter watching Luke who gives Din a look, like what are you doing, there are dishes to put away - <br/></p><p>And then Din stops the whole leaning thing, at least for now, because he’s doing the thing where he presses his forehead against Luke’s, and it’s - <br/></p><p>Luke knows what this is now, what it means to Mandalorians, to Din.</p><p>And if he still didn’t, there’s no misunderstanding the emotion in the way Din says Luke’s name, like <i>hey, hello,</i> and <i>i’ve missed you so much,</i> and <i>there you are, i found you.</i></p><p>Which should be strange, right, because they barely even knew each other back then, but Luke says the same things to Din when he says his name, when Din hears Luke say his name for the first time, and anyway.</p><p>Luke’s not some dumb kid anymore (still dumb, according to Leia and Han and everyone else in Luke’s life, just not a kid), and Din’s not the same man he used to be.</p><p>And anyway, this is better isn’t it? All that time to find out who they were, live a lifetime of experiences with everything the galaxy threw at them only to meet once another again afterward? Learn who they’ve become since Tatooine, settled in their skins and anyway.</p><p>Not bad for a second date.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Han and Wedge absolutely lose their shit when they meet Din and realize why Luke’s story about his sweetheart from home was a little weird in places? Spots where Luke had to talk around the armor and fact Din’s Mandalorian and just. <br/></p><p>Also the bit where Luke was all casual about the almost being murderized for saving Din’s life</p><p>“Guys, he wasn’t going to kill me, how many times do I have to tell you that?”</p><p>And Din is like. “...what? You thought I was going to kill you?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Well we did!”</p><p>And anyway.<br/></p><p>Yeah.<br/></p><p>Leia, who has also heard Luke’s sweetheart from home story - it took them a long time to find Han after Cloud City, and there were nights where none of them could sleep and nightmares were plentiful and anyway, she’s heard the story - takes one look at Din and Luke and how happy her idiot of a brother is, and is just.</p><p>Finally, someone who makes her brother look like <i>that.</i></p><p>(Happy. Din makes Luke happy.)</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643331075489316864/that-sweethearts-notfic-killed-me-in-the-best-way">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>!!! Did not mean to murder, apologies!!1!</p><p>But also, okay, also.</p><p>Say Luke’s in one of those - I’m sure - many, many situations in which he’s a bad way, injured or some such and rescue almost certainly too far to make it?</p><p>Someone’s there to pull the <i>stay with me card</i>, patting his cheeks to get him to open his eyes and don’t you dare, Skywalker, <i>don’t you dare</i>, and need to keep him talking?</p><p>And it’s like. What’s something that will work? Something that doesn’t hurt like the memory of his family on Tatooine or that old hermit Han talks about sometime, odd look on his face. The one Leia looks sad about too, and -</p><p>“Hey, is it true that some guy almost killed you on Tatooine for saving his life?”</p><p>That’s really the main thing people take away from that story when Luke tells them, because everything else is just. This side of too much to think about, that kind of life when they don’t know if they’ll live to see the end of the day let alone the war, but that? </p><p>The way Luke gets so exasperated about them bringing it up over and over again, because how is that something that happens to anyone, let alone some dumb kid like Luke?</p><p>(Really, though, they all know something like that could only happen to a dumb kid like Luke. Anyone else would have been killed for sure.)</p><p>But also?</p><p>Luke being captured or what have you by s Imperials or some other baddie and about to be killed, but first the thing where he’s left in a cell all alone for hours, nothing to do but think. And he’s like, idk, thinking about the people in his life and how his death will affect them  - wow, getting morbid here, sorry - and his mind is like, what about this asshole? And he’s thinking about the guy - Din - and that day in the hangar working on the speeder, that drive they went on afterwards. (The kiss, even if he hadn’t realized what it was at the time.)</p><p>And then the cavalry comes busting in, drags Luke out of there and hauls him to get medical care and lectured the whole way because what kind of idiot does he think he is?</p><p>Hero-play that saved so many lives, and really, he’s just a dumb kid from Tatooine, and oh, wow, the lectures get so much angrier after he says that out loud because painkillers and whatnot, and anyway, yes.</p><p>:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Scraps III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643336141788053504/i-am-feeling-all-kinds-of-fondness-for-wedge">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>Wedding shenanigans with Wedge and Han</p>
<p>I am feeling all kinds of fondness for Wedge lately?</p>
<p>But that time at a New Republic shindig - possibly the celebration of the Mand’alor’s marriage to Luke (he of the many titles and royal bloodlines and whatnot) - and he overhears Cara recounting that time she and Din took down an AT-ST.</p>
<p>Wedge, is like <b><i>OH???</i></b></p>
<p>“Did Luke happen to mention that time on Hoth?”</p>
<p>And Luke is like, Wedge, no. <i>Do not do the thing</i>, I am begging you.<br/>
</p>
<p>Din is like<i> ??? </i>and also hmm, wonder if that’s why he hates the cold so much aside from growing up on Tatooine and all if he was stationed on Hoth at some point during the war.<br/>
</p>
<p>Which is when Han wanders over. Obvious that he, like Wedge, has had several drinks by that point and is like “Man, I never get tired of hearing this story.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Han turns to make Intense Eye Contact with Luke.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I mean, only someone with a death wish would have done something like that, especially after they almost froze to death, am I right, Luke old buddy, old pal?”</p>
<p>And then Din hears all about the time Luke grapple-hooked his way to the belly of an AT-AT. Sliced it open with his lightsaber and tossed grenade inside before plummeting to the soft, soft snow-covered ground below before it blew.</p>
<p>So soft, really.<br/>
</p>
<p>Totally not sharp pointy rocks or frozen tundra waiting for him down there. Or like, the AT-AT flattening him with its feet or any other way to get himself killed that day.<br/>
</p>
<p>He is both horrified and *SIGH* because of course Luke would do something like that, Din isn’t that surprised at all.<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643572055669866496/din-meeting-ewoks-just-idk-luke-hides-out-on">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>Din meeting Ewoks</p>
<p>Din meeting Ewoks.</p>
<p>Just.</p>
<p>Idk, Luke hides out on Endor or whatever and Din goes in search of a Jedi for Grogu and ends up being captured and brought before Luke a la Return of the Jedi shenanigans and Luke is like <i>huh</i>.</p>
<p>Din being all &gt;:(((((((((((((( about everything and scoffing at Luke telling him they would have lost the Battle of Endor if it weren’t for the Ewoks and Grogu tells Luke about the time on Sorgan with the AT-ST.</p>
<p>Luke is just like <b><i>oh</i></b>? Dug a pit in a shrimp pond to take it down, did they? <i>Interesting</i>.</p>
<p>And then I guess long walks in the woods and moonlit meetings on the walkways in the village, the usual.</p>
<p>Grogu toddling up to Din in Ewok gear including his own tiny little spear.</p>
<p>Din looking at Luke because this is clearly his fault and Luke being all :) at him because it’s hilarious and also Grogu is cute as hell and anyway.<br/>
</p>
<p>Yes.<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643591155764887553/okay-but-also-old-bounty-pucks-or-wanted-posters">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>The one where Din finds out Luke had long hair.</p>
<p>Okay, but also?</p>
<p>Old bounty pucks or wanted posters or whatever of Luke with longer hair and Din is like <i>oh, no</i>, and cannot stop thinking about it?</p>
<p>Luke catches him staring and cannot figure it out? But man,Din sure is acting weird, right Grogu?</p>
<p>And then that time they’re...idk ,Adventuring and stylists are hard to find and what a shame, guess Luke will have to forego haircuts for the time being. :(</p>
<p>(Meanwhile, though. Din’s hair also growing wild and free and he does a dramatic helmet removal+shaking out his luscious locks and Luke is just <i>oh, no </i>and suddenly understands Din’s recent staring problem all too well.<i>)</i></p>
<p>Meanwhile.<br/>
</p>
<p>Grogu has no idea what’s gotten into his dads but it’s kind of hilarious.</p>
<p>Bonus points for Leia being like yes because now she can do the intricate hairstyles and whatnot with her brother.<br/>
</p>
<p>(And maybe Luke teaches Grogu some so they can braid Din’s hair put it in tiny little buns and whatever else, idk, this went from ridiculous to sappy real fast, sorry???)<br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643871076099768321/din-and-luke-arguing-about-who-gets-to-fly-when">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>The one where Din and Luke argue about who gets to fly the Jedi school minivan spaceship</p>
<p>Din and Luke arguing about who gets to fly when they’re in the Jedi School Minivan Ship and end up in a dogfight.</p><p>On one hand there’s Luke Skywalker, hero of the Rebel Alliance and famed starfighter pilot?</p><p>On the other hand Very Tired Mand’alor who has piloted minivan spaceships over half his life and for the last time they don’t maneuver like an X-wing you utter madman.</p><p>Also?</p><p>Grogu in the backseat all \o/ because woohoo, spaceship go <i>vroom</i>!!1!</p><p>Additional passengers react accordingly, but general consensus among the students is Grogu is 100% right and anyway, yes.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The one from Beautiful Gravities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643527896944738304/ok-but-does-din-get-luke-a-ring-or-just-the-hand">Because reasons.</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Anon asked a question about my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548374">Beautiful Gravities.</a> and this was the result. :D?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p><p>Friend.</p><p>FRIEND.</p><p>Okay, so. </p><p>Luke tries to get away with just the beskar plating on his hand? But before they actually get back to Mandalore there’s an Incident in which Things Happen, right?</p><p>Luke wakes up to Din who is &gt;:(((((((((((((( on the outside and :((((((((((((( on the inside with a bit of ;_________; because Luke’s missing fingers and like, okay, no The whole hand is a loss and it was scary as shit in the moment?</p><p>But the worst part was afterwards when the danger was past (super amazingly dead because Din and the Darksaber, and anyway, they’re safe) and Luke kept trying to reassure Din that hey, no, he’s fine. Really. Just help him with turning the sensory input off and Luke will even stop looking like he’s dying. It’ll be great! :DDDDDDDDD</p><p>[[MORE]]</p><p>So.</p><p>Luke wakes up to Din being a mess and realizes they’re back on Mandalore and there is a tiny green gremlin kid also giving him the :((((((((((((((( face.</p><p>Also? </p><p>The Armorer is there, talking to a representative from the company that makes Luke’s prosthetic and there are all these screens lit up with schematics and such and he’s like “..Um?”</p><p>At which point Din informs Luke that while his consideration for the people of Mandalore is greatly appreciated, he, too, is a people of Mandalore and therefore deserving of its resources and the whatnot.</p><p>Also, several Mandalorians have come to Din with requests to straight-up adopt Luke so he’ll have to admit he is a people of Mandalore, but they can discuss that later if Luke wishes.</p><p>Also, also, they and many other people of Mandalore have banded together to sponsor Luke’s new prosthetic being made of beskar rather than having beskar plating. (Well, what components of it can be anyway.)</p><p>BECAUSE Din goes on, not letting Luke protest, Luke refuses to encase himself in protective armor as what would protect him, but hopefully this will suffice.</p><p>(Din knows better of course, but he knows Luke and is willing to do whatever he can to keep his idiot as safe as possible.)</p><p>And then some shenanigans in which neither of them realize that by commissioning Luke’s new prosthetic being made of so much pure beskar Din might as well have put a ring on it, as the lore goes. </p><p>Conveniently, once the two of them realize that the Armorer goes to them with a pair of rings of pure beskar and this Very Tired “Congratulations. The family of the Mand’alor’s consort will arrive for the ceremony at the end of the week.”</p><p>But also, also?</p><p>The two of them sparring together once Luke’s been cleared by the medical staff and all and he doesn’t even think of it when he catches/blocks Din’s beskar spear and that ringing sound fills the training room and they both stop and stare at each other for a long, long moment because that’s different.</p><p>(but then one of the takes advantage of the distraction and sweeps the other’s legs out from under them and there’s a situation in which someone is pinned, and idk, forehead touches and such? who can say.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The one where Din just needs some peace to sort things out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643581629372170241/din-being-at-a-loss-for-what-to-do-with-himself-at">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din being at a loss for what to do with himself at the end of season two so he ends up Bounty Hunter-ing himself to the point of exhaustion.</p><p>After he hits rock bottom somewhere Cara finds him and asks him what the hell he thinks he’s doing and all the Concerned Lecture?</p><p>And he just stares off into the middle-distance until she asks him what he’s going to do next and is just...</p><p>He wants a moment to think, you know? Hasn’t done any of that since Gideon’s cruiser and Grogu and the Jedi.</p><p>So.</p><p>Cara gives him this look because she gets it, you know, she does. And from what Din’s told her/she’s pieced together herself poor guy’s been going from one situation to another since he met Grogu.</p><p>And she remembers Din telling her about Kuiil, the reason he went to Arvala-7 and figures it’s pretty much the last place anyone would think to look for Din.</p><p>(Bo-Katan’s still on about the fancy laser sword of Din’s, and there are a lot of people who’d like a piece of Din for themselves, and anyway.)</p><p>She drops him off on Arvala-7, takes him to Kuiil’s vapor farm and makes sure he’s good to look after himself before heading back to Nevarro or wherever?</p><p>And Din is like. So ??? about being there because Memories and Guilt but there are some blurrgs that keep sniffing around the place. Ones that Kuiil tamed or friendly with and left food and water out for them when times were scarce and anyway.</p><p>After a while he realizes he can’t be a sad panda the whole time and sets about fixing the place up - weather, local animals and such coming along and knocking things over, getting into stuff.</p><p>And it doesn’t make sense to take a ship everywhere - especially on shorter trips and terrain is a bit not great for a speeder - so he tames one of the friendly blurrgs. Maybe a couple. Gets the farm equipment up to speed so he can trade for things he can’t grow/hunt/whatever himself.</p><p>Makes a quiet little life for himself while he sorts himself out, decides what he wants to do now.</p><p>And then a ship lands nearby, an X-wing, and Din is like ??? and a little !!!, thinking it might be trouble - and then there’s a tiny green gremlin kid toddling his way and a ~mysterious Jedi in that cloak of his, and idk.</p><p>(I do kinda want Luke to have that funtime first meeting experience with blurrgs Din did with Din to the rescue? So there’s that.)<br/>
</p><p>“He missed you,” Luke says, and other things that amount to Luke being an idiot for not leaving Din a way to contact them and Grogu being insistent and anyway.</p><p>Shenanigans probably, in which the vapor farm is their hideaway when they need peace and quiet and such.<br/>
</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Idk man, Din needs some peace and quiet for a little bit and also I am projecting here,, but yes???</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Leia as Boushh, 2 different AU ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643672263949991936/that-time-leia-disguised-as-boushh-got-caught-up">Because reasons.</a>
</p><p>That time Leia disguised as <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Boushh">Boushh</a> got caught up in shenanigans in which she found herself working with a Mandalorian before the whole rescue Han from Jabba’s clutches thing happened.</p>
<p>(Din may or may not figure out she’s not actually Boushh, which. Eh, he never knew the guy and she seems to have her reasons and anyway, they made a good team. Also, he maybe is the one to give her a thermal detonator they took off whatever asshole they were after. Might come in handy with whatever business she has, who can say, you know?)<br/></p>
<p>When her brother introduces her to the very nice father of his most adorable student and “good friend, no Leia, we’re not dating, he doesn’t see me like that” years and years later she’s <i>like o-ho, what’s this?</i> and Luke and the rest of their ragtag bunch are just so confused???</p>
<p>Like Din trying to drink Leia under the table (ha, good luck with that one, buddy) and other fun activities while Luke is 
 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  at Grogu because hell if he knows what’s happening.</p>
<p>Also, Leia and Din raise a toast to the dearly missed <i>Razor Crest</i>, and Luke is even more ??? because is Leia getting misty-eyed over Din’s old ship??? WHAT IS GOING ON.</p>
<p>Din runs into trouble with the bounty hunting and calls Leia without thinking about it who gives him this amused look and “I’m a senator, numskull. Call my brother.” <br/></p>
<p>And anyway, the thing where Leia and Din are inexplicably bros and no one besides the two of them knows how the hell it happened.<br/></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643763957670281216/sudden-urge-to-have-leia-continue-using-the-boushh">Because reasons.</a>
</p><p>Leia as Boushh in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600001">Under the Sky</a>. Because reasons.</p><p>Sudden urge to have Leia continue using the Boushh disguise after they rescue Han? Everyone who knew it was her is ether dead or doesn’t care enough to say anything about it. And anyway it really is a useful disguise given her association with all these known criminals and scoundrels in the Luke does crimes and sometimes does spy stuff AU.<br/></p>
<p>Because reasons.</p>
<p>Just.</p>
<p>Leia so amused at the way Din is obviously planning on killing her to keep her from killing Luke, right? <br/></p>
<p>(Han’s told he about Luke’s Mandalorian gentleman, and she didn’t expect to meet him under these circumstances but isn’t surprised by it either because her idiots get into ALL the trouble.)</p>
<p>And then they catch Luke who has this <i>oh, no</i> look about him because he’s been flirting with Din for forever and everyone knows it but now Leia is here to see it/give him grief for it for forever.</p>
<p>Then that bit where Leia and Din actually catch Luke and he’s in binders on Din’s ship with these two ~scary bounty hunters. <br/></p>
<p>One is laughing herself sick like Luke can’t tell. The other is giving him this reproachful look because Luke shot him. <i>Again</i>. Like they both don’t know what an excellent shot Luke is and what Din’s arrmor can take, and anyway.</p>
<p>There might be an altercation in which Luke manages to escape, but not before tackling Din, face way to close to Din’s helmet than it needs to be, and Luke’s grin and laugh and Din doesn’t realize until Luke’s gone that the bastard took the keys to the binders off Din while he was...distracted, and anyway.</p>
<p>Yes.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The one where Din seeks out courting advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643798788274831361/luke-explaining-to-din-that-only-leia-was-raised">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke explaining to Din that only Leia was raised by the Organas and therefore royalty, but then Anakin pops in like “Technically...”</p><p>And shenanigans, I guess??? Idk, it’s late and I’m tired, and anyway, Din’s never courted anyone before, let alone royalty, how does do???</p><p>Din asks Leia and she gives him general tips on wooing royal-types because she’s interested in where this is going and also Luke deserves nice things and such.</p><p>Han just shrugs and tells Din about the time they got stuck in an asteroid field and almost eaten by an exogorth and Din just walks away before he finishes talking because the man is clueless.</p><p>Chewie is just like no because he did this once before with Han and through some miracle Leia decided she wanted him anyway. He’s not putting Luke or himself through that misery. <br/></p><p>Din considers C-3PO and Artoo for all of five seconds before he remembers C-3PO will give him all the wrong answers and Artoo will deliberately lie to him because he’s a bastard man.</p><p>Wedge and the others are also out because Din’s not stupid, thanks.</p><p>Mara just offers to kill Luke to keep him from breaking Din’s heart, which is not at all what he’s looking for? (The killing Luke thing and Luke breaking his heart, and anyway, good talk, Jade.)</p><p>Cara laughs in his face, and then at his back as Din walks right back out. <br/></p><p>Greef gives him a long look and then asks if Din is there for business or not, and also could he find the Mythrol for him while he’s there? Bastard went to grab lunch but that was two days ago and Greef thinks he might have done a runner again, so.</p><p>The Armorer tells him he needs to “walk that path alone” which is really just her way of saying do not drag me into this nonsense, do you know anything about Skywalkers and their Drama, my God man.</p><p>Paz starts laughing - so many people do that and it’s unhelpful - so Din sucker punches him and there’s a bit of a brawl and anyway. He’s no help either.</p><p>Meanwhile Leia is dying because that’s the most adorable shit she’s ever seen and Luke is torn between amusement and soft squishy feelings because Din is so determined not to mess up and like.</p><p>Din and Luke go on Adventures while all this research into wooing royalty is going on. Fun things like going after Imperial remnants tied to the experiments on Grogu Gideon ordered, or random bounty hunters and revenge seekers after a certain Jedi and his associates and anyway.</p><p>There’s this moment in there where Luke happens to mention missing blue milk or something else along those lines. The two of them talking about stuff, little things and the like, and anyway.</p><p>Din gets Luke his blue milk and Leia smiles at Din and is like this thing you just did, do more of it, and Din thinks he figures it out because Luke looks so surprised Din remembered that one random thing he said that time, and happy and anyway.<br/></p><p>Yes.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The one where Din deals with a stowaway from Jakku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643825787420688384/okay-but-luke-building-his-school-and-he-sends">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, but.</p><p>Luke building his school and he sends Din to some planet, idk, Jakku or somewhere telling him he needs Din to pick something up for him.</p><p>Aggravatingly vague and Din knows, okay, he knows it’s some Force nonsense. A hunch that’s confirmed when Luke gives him the Serene Jedi Master Smile and a list of whatevers to get.</p><p>“What’s the real reason?” <br/></p><p>Luke’s smile widens. “You’ll know when it happens.”</p><p>So Din, cursing the Force and its infuriatingly cryptic users stomps off to his ship and heads off on his errand Luke’s sending him on.</p><p>Is noticeably cranky about it the whole way and whoever he deals with on Jakku only tries to cheat him the one time before offering him a fair price and whatnot when Din cocks his head just so, and anyway.</p><p>Someone catches him before he leaves, furtive as hell and Din sighs because of course, <i>of course</i>, it’s some New Republic nonsense that Luke sent him here for. Takes whatever information the spy has and keeps it close because he may not know what it’s about, but Luke trusted him with this and anyway. Not the first time something like this has happened.</p><p>Still.</p><p>Feels like that’s not what Luke was talking about when Din asked him what the real reason Luke was sending him was, so.</p><p>Yeah.<br/></p><p>It isn’t until he’s left Jakku’s atmosphere that he hears this little rattle/clank/clunk where there shouldn’t be and he’s like, &gt;:(((((((((((((((((( because this isn’t the first time he’s had stowaways on the ship he got to replace the <i>Razor Crest</i> okay, not by a long shot.</p><p>(Technically, the first one was that damn...whatever it was that lived on Bogano, furry little bastards who loved to dig and were skittish as hell, hiding in the vents and hard to get out again and he blames Cal for telling Luke about the place, but anyway.)</p><p>Luke was with him when he got the ship, that same damned Serene Jedi Master Smile and familiar distant look in his eyes as he patted one of the landing struts and told Din he had a good feeling about her.</p><p>And then they’d found out about the smuggling holds and hidey spots and Din knew Luke had been around Solo too long.</p><p>But back to the rattle/clank/clunk and one of the hidey spots and Din can see the kid’s toes, alright? He can see their toes and he absolutely heard that sharp inhale when he walked into the room, can feel the fear and is just.</p><p>“Dammit, Luke,” and goes off to get some food and water that he sets out before moving to the edge of the room, almost in the corridor outside it.</p><p>He always wants to ask the kids that look at his ship and see freedom and safety and hope, wants to ask them what they’re seeing that makes them take the chance, but he never does.</p><p>He also wants to ask them if someone’s going to miss them, if someone’s looking for them, but it sounds like too much of a threat to do so.</p><p>Just tells them he’s swinging by the nearest city or town or settlement before he leaves and if they’re not sure about leaving the planet behind they might want to get off his ship while he’s off doing business.</p><p>They never do, though. Always choose going with a complete stranger over hat they’re leaving behind and it’s something that sticks with him, even after Luke gets to the kids. Works his Tatooine farm boy magic on them and they stop looking go damn scared all the time.</p><p>Anyway, though, anyway.</p><p>This kid is like all the others, picks Din over whatever her life was on Jakku.</p><p>Unlike most of the kids, she stops hiding a few hours into the trip back to Luke’s school.</p><p>Says her name is Rey, and she can pull her weight. Worked as a scavenger and she gets - no, she knows - machines, can fix the problem Din has with his ship’s engines.</p><p>“...They’re working fine.”</p><p>They’re not, though. Power fluctuation that’s been a problem for a while now, but it’s more of an annoyance than a problem and he and Luke haven’t had the time to look at it themselves or bring it to someone who can, and anyway.</p><p>The kid gives him this look like she knows he’s lying, and <i>anyway</i>.</p><p>“No,” Din says, because he’s not going to make Rey crawl around the guts of his ship to <i>make her earn her keep</i>, and anyway, they’re almost to Luke’s school and he can deal with her then.</p><p>Anyway, they get to Luke’s school and Din stomps all the way to where Luke’s being aggravating with his Jedi Master Calm and Serene Jedi Master Smile.</p><p>Shoves the little bit of spy stuff into Luke’s hand and scowls down at him - he’s only a little taller than Luke out of the his armor, but in it there’s enough height difference he doesn’t feel silly doing stuff like this - and of course Luke’s still smiling at him.</p><p>“Did you have a good trip?” he asks, like Rey’s not watching all this warily from just the top of the ship’s cargo ramp, still in shadow and feeling safer for it and Din kind of doesn’t like Luke all that much sometimes you know? Smug bastard that he is.</p><p>“Yes,” Din answers, gritted teeth and full-on scowl because Luke is laughing at him and Din isn’t going to take it easy on him the next time they spar in front of the kids, not at all. “It was lovely. Scenic.”</p><p>Luke finally cracks, but he’s got his hood up and ducks his head before anyone else can see it, and Din sighs.</p><p>Looks back at where Rey’s standing and jerks his head towards the idiot of a Jedi Master he honestly doesn’t know why he puts up with some days, and watches as she steels herself before she heads towards them, and anyway.</p><p>That’s how Din gets bamboozled into bringing Rey to Luke’s Jedi school and why Din’s life is forever terrible, no, really, the worst. &gt;:(((((((((((((((((<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The one where Luke collects people when Din's not looking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643854826000744448/din-comes-back-fromwherever-to-find-luke-has">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din comes back from...wherever to find Luke has somehow found himself a (admittedly very confused) Mayfeld to help out at his school?</p><p>“...What are you doing here?”</p><p>Because look, okay. Din has reasons to be Concerned, and not because of Mayfeld and his everything just. <i>Mayfeld</i>, right?</p><p>Around all these impressionable kids? Talk about a bad idea.<br/></p><p>And Mayfeld.</p><p>Guy looks confused and a little terrified and points at Luke who’s leading his students through some Force exercise that seems to be all about levitating rocks and such and - <br/></p><p>“No, Grogu, leave the frog be. Lunch will be ready soon.”</p><p>Because of course Grogu is off chasing a frog or whatever, little feet going <i>pat-pat-pat.</i><br/></p><p>“Your boyfriend over there kidnapped me!”</p><p>Okay, one, Luke is not his boyfriend, what a ridiculous idea, <i>hahaha,</i> and two? Wait, no, that’s absolutely something Luke would do. It’s how they got Jade.</p><p>Speaking of - <br/></p><p>“Does he do that a lot, by the way?” Mayfeld asks, because they can see Mara storming out of one of the buildings trailed by a handful of students and looking like she’s about to literally murder Luke. <br/></p><p>Again.<br/></p><p>Everyone can hear her “<i>Skywalker!</i>” because Mara and her burning hatred for Luke on a bad day and middling tolerance on a good one and whatever it is the rest of the time when she sighs and admits she probably won’t kill him in his sleep if only because she wants him to know who did it, so.</p><p>What was he saying?</p><p>Oh yes.</p><p>They all hear her say (yell) Luke’s name, but whatever else she says is lost the over the distance between them and <i>ooohs</i>, and gasps and shocked, delighted laughter of Luke’s students and Luke’s dismayed face and little groan and anyway.</p><p>Whenever Mara’s that angry at Luke these days it’s usually Luke’s own fault.</p><p>Din looks at Mayeld who seems confused as hell as to why he’s here, why Luke thought it was a good idea bringing him here with all the kids and a lot like he knows (thinks he knows) he shouldn’t be anywhere near this place.</p><p>Mara had looked like that too in the beginning, and sometimes Luke will get this little smile on his face and remind Din he <i>still </i>gets that look sometimes. Will go off looking for <i>something</i> while he goes after bounties or saves a small village from the bandits plaguing them or runs into another Jedi in hiding and the local warlord they’ve sworn to defeat to free a planet, and anyway, anyway.</p><p>He never finds what he’s looking for out there and winds up right back here again where Luke will give him one of his smiles and welcome him home. Grogu will tell him all about the snacks he’s had and frogs he’s caught with Luke translating the trickier bits he can’t get across with this smile on his face, and just. Yes.<br/></p><p>“Yes,” Din answers, although technically it’s just been the two times now, and also. “I could use a hand unloading.”</p><p>Because supplies and the whatnot, gifts for the kids. A lot of stuff really and it’d take him a while to get it all unloaded alone, but should go faster with another pair of hands and since Mayfeld doesn’t seem to be doing anything at the moment...?</p><p>Din finds Luke and Mayfeld caught up in some kind of idiocy about who’s the better shot a few days later. Luke without his robes and that grin on his face that Solo says is all Tatooine farm boy and Mayfeld telling him whoa, hey, he’d hate to make Luke bad in front of his students even though it’s the two (three, counting Din) of them out here, you know? Morale or something.</p><p>Din rolls his eyes and goes to find Grogu and leaves the two of them to it.</p><p>Mara gives him this look when he goes to the kitchens first, cup of caf clutched between her hands and this little curve of a smile to her lips.</p><p>“Good trip?”</p><p>Din shrugs because it wasn’t the worst one, but it’s always nice to be home and Mara must sense it - the Force or some other way - because she nods at him and points towards the pantry where he can hear little feet going <i>pat-pat-pat</i>, and anyway.</p><p>It’s nice to be home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Anakin doesn't fall to the Dark Side and then runs a hangar on Tatooine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643865657985908736/that-time-where-anakin-didnt-fall-to-the-dark">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That time where Anakin didn’t fall to the Dark Side but also had enough of the Jedi Order and their nonsense and, idk, ended up on Tatooine because it’s quiet there.</p>
<p>(And other more emotional reasons, including the whole time period where he Did Something about the whole ~slave thing the Jedi didn’t want to touch and anyway, Padme took care of all the political stuff, Anakin got his hands bloody and maybe Boba Fett sidled over in there somewhere and Anakin’s like, he sure as hell doesn’t want Jabba’s job and just make sure they don’t have Situation and everything’s good, Fett.)</p>
<p>Padme does the politics and such and finds Tatooine oddly restful after dealing with other politicians and really, having to contend with sand is worth the peace she finds there with her family.</p>
<p>Also, though.</p>
<p>Anakin finds himself running a hangar in Mos Eisley - there was a sabacc game and a brawl and anyway, he runs a hangar now. Him and Luke, although Leia loves being there when she’s not learning to terrorize politicians at her mother’s knee.</p>
<p>She’s with Padme a lot, but they’re on Tatooine more than others think she should be, given her role in government and such, and anyway.</p>
<p>Anakin runs a hangar and gets a friendly rival in Peli Motto who is forever trying to steal Luke from him.</p>
<p>Smirks at Anakin when Luke shrugs sheepishly because Peli bribed him with an old speeder he can have if he pays for the parts and does the work himself and okay, wow, no fair? But also  Anakin was going to help Luke fix up their old speeder - there was A Thing and it maybe got exploded a little and anyway, fine.</p>
<p>Bribe his son with a speeder why don’t you, Motto, Anakin doesn’t care.</p>
<p>(He does a little, though.)</p>
<p>And then!</p>
<p>There’s that time Luke comes home with this doofy smile and Anakin is like oh no because he knows that doofy smile. (Padme makes fun of his all the time.)</p>
<p>So Anakin ~spies. Badly, and not with any real intent, more bumbling dad energy and Peli forbids him from stepping foot in her hangar - “Leave the poor boy alone, you know what it’s like,” and anyway.</p>
<p>If Peii’s not worried about whoever managed to catch Luke’s eye they can’t be all bad.</p>
<p>But then Anakin comes home and finds Luke patching up a Mandalorian and Luke’s awkward, scared, “...hey, Dad,” with the guy’s blood on his hands and their medical kit - hefty thing, because Anakin and Ahsoka and various former troopers who sem to think he’s a complete disaster, and anyway.</p>
<p>Anakin notices the way the Mandalorian is trying to shield his son, his son, from him like it wasn’t even something he had to think about doing even though he looks like he’s been through hell, all bloodied and battered and -</p>
<p>“Hey, Luke,” he says, and goes over to the two of them and helps because what else was he going to do?</p>
<p>And then later with the Mandalorian sleeping  - passed out - in Luke’s bed Anakin’s outside tinkering with...something. Speeder or whatever and Luke comes out all awkward and a little wary and Anakin sighs.</p>
<p>Asks Luke how work was, if Peli’s still treating him right over there - they’re literally across the way but it’s a Thing - and what does Luke want for dinner? Anakin’s not done the shopping for a while, but he’s pretty sure they have enough for three, and anyway.</p>
<p>They end up with a Mandalorian staying with them, in Luke’s room and it’s a little funny the way Luke blushes so easily when Anakin gives him a certain look or raises an eyebrow and he promises he’ll stop, but Padme it’s hilarious and Anakin totally understands the sheer glee of it Obi-Wan felt with Anakin and her.</p>
<p>And then!</p>
<p>There’s a thing one day, Anakin has to close the hangar because no work’s going to get done there until it’s fixed crews won’t be there for another day at least. So he heads home early. Luke’s working on something for Peli, and it’s the first time Anakin’s been alone with Luke’s Mandalorian and he’s just.</p>
<p>The man is so...careful. Polite. It makes Anakin feel wrong-footed in his own home, and - hey, you know.</p>
<p>Is that armor beskar?</p>
<p>So Luke comes home after a long day’s work to find his dad and his Mandalorian going at it in behind their home, just all-out fighting that could mean lost limbs or severe burns, and -</p>
<p>His dad is laughing?</p>
<p>His dad’s laughing.</p>
<p>Din is - well, he’s not laughing but he feels like he’s enjoying their fight - spar? - and beside Luke Artoo is like Skywalkers because they’re always like this, and trundles off to pester the pit droids that always follow Anakin home, and anyway.</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>Also.</p>
<p>Boba Fett coming over for dinner every week, all nice and polite and Uncle Boba, and Luke doesn’t know who’s more confused by that realization between Din and Han.</p>
<p>(Probably Han, because that time Boba put him in carbonite and Leia’s still annoyed with Boba for a while afterwards even if Han did deserve it.)</p>
<p>Also.</p>
<p>Luke and Din coming back from Adventures with Grogu and Anakin being all ;_______________; because he’s a grandad again. Padme, Padme, come look at our adorable tiny green gremlin grandkid, he’s the best.</p>
<p>...and other shenanigans, such as that time with Din and the krayt dragon and is the man stupid, there are at least two Jedi-types on the planet at any time, he could have asked one of them for help???</p>
<p>But yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, though, also.</p>
<p>Anakin being lololol at finding out his son’s marrying the Mand’alor and Obi-Wan shaking his head because Skywalkers, and really, like he has a leg to stand on in that regard, and are you laughing at him, Cody? Rude.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Anakin doesn't fall to the Dark Side but he does become Emperor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643880003504898048/but-also-the-time-anakin-didnt-fall-but-became">Because reasons.</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But also the time Anakin didn’t fall but became the Emperor after those pesky Jedi killed Palpatine.</p>
<p>Before they could be all hurray, the evil’s been defeated!!1! \o/ someone realizes just how deeply entrenched Palpatine’s Empire is in the Galactic Republic and whatnot and they should maybe do something about that?</p>
<p>And what with Palpatine being dead it only makes sense for his ~padawan, whatever his name was to assume the title and so you get Darth Vader as the new Emperor.</p>
<p> (So badly injured in his battle to protect the Emperor he’s forced to wear this special suit with a rad helmet and anyway, very Darth Vader of him.)</p>
<p>Rumors say Vader was a close friend of Anakin’s until Palpatine turned him to the Dark Side. Vader lived, but Anakin...didn’t, or so the rumors go.</p>
<p>Makes for a good story, though. Vader vowing to destroy everyone Anakin loved and whatnot in revenge for killing his master, so of course Oni-Wan spirits Padme off to Alderaan to keep her safe. She has the twins there and pledges to destroy the Empire by siding with the Rebel Alliance, and anyway.</p>
<p>Makes for a good story, you know?<br/>
</p>
<p>Meanwhile Anakin and a few trusted people who know the truth work to dismantle the Empire, quietly horrified at how large it is and how did all of them miss this?</p>
<p>Also the whole Order 66 business Palpatine never gets the chance to issue, but is a Concern with the clones, the 501rst sticking with Anakin because they’re convinced the man cannot be allowed out without supervision, supposedly ~evil Emperor or not.</p>
<p>And of course, you know, the Anakin’s former Jedi master determined to stop the man who killed his padawan, and becomes Vader’s Arch Nemesis.</p>
<p>There’s this whole cat and mouse thing between them where Anakin manages to catch him every so often.<br/>
</p>
<p>Everyone aboard the Emperor’s ship not in the know is like :O because you just know he’s torturing information about the Rebels and Skywalker’s family - what better revenge than to take Ankin’s children as his pupils? - out of him and everyone knows the Emperor is very thorough.</p>
<p>But really, it’s like, omg, Obi-Wan could you maybe be less dramatic and Anakin you have no room to talk, and also, Padme and the twins say hi.</p>
<p>And then Plotting to destroy the Empire from within and it goes a bit faster, what with Anakin being the Emperor and all? But there’s so much to do and he’s so tired, and misses his wife and kids.</p>
<p>The only thing Obi-Wan can do is bring little recorded holo messages from Padme and the twins, in code and careful not to look suspiciously like letters to Anakin, and they both pretend this isn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened to them.</p>
<p>Also, also.</p>
<p>That time someone got it into their heads to jut up and kill Skywalker’s family to curry favor with the Emperor’s and almost succeeded.</p>
<p>No one knowing where Luke was for ages until Boba Fett demanded an audience with the Emperor. Said he had information on something he was sure the Emperor would be interested to hear and anyway.</p>
<p>Anakin meets with Boba Fett who has a little Mandalorian beside him and Anakin almost gives everything away on the hangar deck because it’s <i>Luke</i>.</p>
<p>Safe and sound and the moment they’re somewhere safe, the only ones around who know the truth, Anakin is hugging Luke so hard and Luke has grown up in the - has been a year? more? - time since the attack, and oh, he needs to tell Padme, tell Leia and the others.</p>
<p>(But you know, just a little longer like this.)<br/>
</p>
<p>There’s no safe way to get Luke back to Padme and others without risking exposing everything they’ve sacrificed for, so Luke ends up staying with Anakin.</p>
<p>By pretending to be a foundling Boba Fett’s taken in, and it’s just.</p>
<p>The next time he captures Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan stops laughing (that or cry and he’d rather not) he looks at Luke in his armor - it suits him oddly enough - and this gruff bounty hunter that Anakin’s kid charmed the hell out of enough for him to risk going to the Emperor and anyway.</p>
<p>The Emperor’s pet bounty hunters (and secret bby!Jedi) and, uh yes.</p>
<p>That goes on for a few years, Boba’s foundling turning into a truly terrifying bounty hunter in his own right and whispers saying Vader should replace Fett with the younger one, but he doesn’t. Perhaps waiting for the foundling to do it on his own, who knows.<br/>
</p>
<p>Also that time Boba and Luke ran into Din somewhere and Boba Fett is like <i>oh no</i>, because Anakin’s going to kill him and also Din is an idiot and he never wanted this okay, never.</p>
<p>(There’s this whole Thing before this, though, misunderstandings and trying to kill one another before Din realized wait, not the bad guys??? And also oh, no, because Luke’s face, okay. Very nice.)<br/>
</p>
<p>And yet here he is, bringing these idiots back to the Emperor’s ship and sure he’s about to get sighed at so much because Anakin, and really, idk.</p>
<p>Because Luke and Din and Adventures while Boba was negotiating a job, and who the hell told Din he was an adult when he thinks being swallowed whole by a krayt dragon is a sound strategy???</p>
<p>Also that time with this small village of shrimp farmers and the bandits with an AT-ST and anyway.</p>
<p>Anakin’s going to kill him.</p>
<p>One good thing out of dragging the two of them around with him is that he gets Fennec on his side, , the only actual adult around for parsecs.</p>
<p>Although, okay, Luke learning sniping from her (among other deadly things) is terrifying considering what a good shot he already was.</p>
<p>(Boba pretends he doesn’t see the way Din looks at Luke when he’s shooting, pretends he knows nothing of the way Luke looks at Din when he so much as breathes, and why, why, was he cursed to have Skywalkers in his life again?)<br/>
</p>
<p>But, okay, but.</p>
<p>At some point they get to where they can break the hold the Empire has over the galaxy, weakened it enough it cant go to ground, nurse its wounds and come back again, and Skywalkers you know?<br/>
</p>
<p>Dramatic bastards.</p>
<p>This whole thing where the Emperor’s pet bounty hunters turns against him, team up with the Rebels and Kenobi and Tano, and anyway.</p>
<p>Vader dies on the bridge of his ship and it’s all the newsfeeds and whatnot talk about for weeks, months, later.</p>
<p>Don’t even notice when a man who looks like Anakin Skywalker might have if he’d lived, gotten older, goes to Alderaan or wherever the two of them went to see Padme and Leia, a trio of Mandalorians with him, and anyway.</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>But also, also.</p>
<p>Luke and Din showing up wherever Anakin ends up a few years down the road with this Grogu character, and all, “Hey, dad, guess who we found?”</p>
<p>
(Shhh, Anakin’s  supposed to be dead, and it’s very tragic, really, how Padme
 visits so often to lay flowers on his grave and honor his memory and 
honestly, it’s beautiful in a way, don’t you think?)<br/>
</p>
<p>Because years and years of conflict and opportunists and worse and someone got to Grogu before they could be stopped, but it’s okay now because he has two dads who wear shiny armor and also have lightsabers -<br/>
</p>
<p>“Wait, wait,is that the Darksaber? Does Obi-Wan know about this?</p>
<p>- and let him eat all the frogs he wants, it’s <i>awesome</i>.</p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/644034047200395264/my-friend-sent-me-this-and-said-its-for-the-the">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>My friend sent me this and said it’s for the <a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643880003504898048/but-also-the-time-anakin-didnt-fall-but-became">the ridiculous AU where Anakin becomes Emperor</a> and I’m like. It sure is, friendo.</p><p>But for real, Anakin befriending all the Mouse droids and no one being brave enough to ask why the Emperor walks around trailing ALL the Mouse droids wherever he goes.</p><p>And someone outfits them with tiny weapons and they take it upon themselves to protect their beloved leader and anyway.</p><p>They totally foil an assassination attempt on his life though, and he cannot stop laughing because they were so brave and it was the most ridiculous thing ever, and anyway, I’m super tired and the mere thought of such a thing fills me with such joy, you don’t even know, okay.<br/></p><hr/><p><a href="https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/644040517003395072/i-would-kill-for-emp-vader-and-his-loyal-mouse">Because reasons.</a>
</p>
<p>Honestly, me too, friend, me too.</p><p>Like, can you imagine Emperor Darth Vader - WAIT.</p><p>Now I’m picturing some poor bastard who doesn’t know how to properly address him stumbling over that? Like. Is it just Emperor, or Emperor Vader? Because isn’t Emperor Darth Vader mixing titles or something? And Anakin watching this complete mess of an Imperial soldier hashing this out with a buddy wheezing inside his Vader suit because it’s honestly the funniest shit he’s seen to date and is like, “You. Come with me.” </p><p>Everyone is terrified because to them Anakin dying of laughter sounded like a furious Emperor Darth Vader (wait, shit, is that idiot right about what to call the Emperor? Have we been getting it wrong all this time?) and surely now this moron is about to be murderized for being a moron.</p><p>But Anakin is like, one of the Mouse droids got stuck in some inconvenient place and the Emperor can’t be seen clambering about his own ship trying to get it out, and anyway.</p><p>That’s how he gets the guy who wrangles the Mouse Droids when they get stuck somewhere or hurt themselves and put out a tiny Mouse droid SOS.</p><p>ALSO.</p><p>Imagine Anakin going to an important meeting with various Moffs and the whatnot, sweeping into the conference room or whatever with a train of Mouse droids behind him.</p><p>(I like to imagine the Imperial March playing in the background for this scene. Possibly via one of the Mouse droids, but that might be<i> too </i>silly for this farce so maybe not)</p><p>The doors slide shut and Vader’s surveying the room, all these Imperial officers standing at attention and such?</p><p>And there’s this <i>clunk, clunk, clunk</i> behind him. Some poor sap scurries over to open the door and one last Mouse droid - the one that got stuck in an inconvenient place and has some funky programming or whatnot that makes it quirkier than the others (a tinier version of Artoo maybe) comes zooming in to screech to a stop at the Emperor’s feet, and anyway.</p><p>NO ONE dares say a word as the Emperor looks down at the little Mouse droid like <i>ah, yes, you are indeed my favorite child.</i></p><p>Not even Luke who is<i> right there</i> in his armor to his left, or Boba Fett who still has no idea how this is his life now at his right, and anyway.</p><p>Yes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>